Rompecabezas
by Framba
Summary: Camus y Milo en la vida diaria, con una relación de por medio, viviendo un amor difícil e intenso.
1. Chapter 1

**Autor**: Framba

**Titulo**: Rompecabezas – Episodio 1

**Tipo**: romance y drama

**Resumen**: Camus y Milo en la vida diaria, con una relación de por medio, enfrascados en un amor difícil e intenso.

**Advertencias**: AU

**Pareja**: Camus x Milo

**Dedicatoria**: a mi pasado, dado que los Episodios los escribí hace muchísimos años.

**Comentarios adicionales**: esta historia no tiene un orden cronológico, es decir, es una historia revuelta que forma un todo al final.

**Estado**: completo

o-x-o

**Episodio 1: Ciclos eternos**

Creo en ti y en mí así que juega conmigo un rato más

POV: Milo

—Está bien, ¿qué demonios quieres?

Su voz era rasposa y fría y descendió sobre tu piel como una cascada de acero líquido. De repente él se había detenido y había girado para decirte esas palabras cargadas de hierro.

Tú miraste alrededor, buscaste a alguien más para ver si las palabras fueron dirigidas a otra persona, pero no, sólo estabas tú. No había duda de que él te está hablando a ti; sin embargo, tu voz se deslizó por un canal de piedras y espinas cuando contestaste:

—¿Me hablas a mí?

Tu pregunta se desvió por un barranco y cayó al precipicio, no fue tomada en cuenta por sus oídos o registrada por su cerebro. Con la mirada aguda, lista para despedazar átomos y moléculas, te dijo:

—Estás siguiéndome. —Era una aseveración, era una afirmación.

Y fue como si él te hubiera informado de algo que no sabías, como si te hubiera estado avisando que lo habías estado siguiendo porque tú eras tan torpe para no darte cuenta por ti mismo.

Claro que era algo que sabías, claro que sabías que lo habías estado siguiendo desde días atrás, pero una cosa es que lo supieras y otra cosa es que lo autorizaras. Todo este asunto de seguirlo había pasado sin tu consentimiento, eran tus pies los que, por alguna extraña razón, seguían sus pasos, eran tus ojos los que no lo perdían de vista, eran tus manos las que se convertían en puños cuando él estaba cerca, pero eso nada tenía que ver contigo. Tú eras sólo el pasajero de eso que se llama "cuerpo" y que te transportaba, como si fuera un automóvil, detrás de él.

No eras un acosador. Él mejor que nadie debería de haber sabido eso, él mejor que nadie debería de haber sabido que muchas veces tu cuerpo hace cosas que tú no le mandas hacer, como por ejemplo, tú no le mandaste a tu corazón que, hacía unos meses ya, se enamorará de él.

—No tendría por qué seguirte —Le reclamaste, le aseguraste, le explicaste y le contestaste severamente en tu mente, porque la verdad es que tu voz fue emitida con un tono suave, casi de disculpa.

La respuesta fue inmediata, definitiva, sin rodeos, cruda:

—Quiero que dejes de hacerlo. Me molesta. —Su postura se enderezó un poco más... su postura siempre había sido tan elegante, tan fuerte, tan refinada, y con ese pequeño movimiento, su figura se volvió la figura de un dios cruel, una silueta que estaba dibujada en la oscuridad de la noche, a la mitad del callejón en el que se encontraban.

Bajaste la mirada. Su voz se había filtrado en cada vena de tu cuerpo y había rasgado las paredes de tu interior. ¿Cuántas veces más ibas a aceptar que te rechazara? ¿Cuántas veces más soportarías que el recuerdo de lo que fueron te diera un puñetazo en la quijada?

—No era mi intención molestarte, no quiero que me odies…

Te interrumpió:

—Milo. —El llamado fue tajante y logró desvanecer tus pensamientos por la frialdad con que fue pronunciado—. No seas estúpido. Nunca podría odiarte. —Las palabras seguían siendo descaradas y empapadas de color negro y plateado, como si brillaran y se encajaran en lo más profundo de tus heridas—. Entiéndelo —Hubo una pausa y, de pronto, el tono de voz cambió radicalmente, su voz se suavizó al continuar—: Hace frío, es de madrugada, deberías de estar dormido.

Es casi como si se hubiera preocupado que estuvieras ahí a la mitad de la noche en lugar de estar en tu departamento, o más bien, su departamento, o el departamento que alguna vez compartieron.

—No puedo dormir si no estás ahí porque…—Y callaste tus palabras, las asesinaste cuando iban a abandonar tus labios. Él no necesitaba escuchar eso, no necesitaba saber lo mucho que te había afectado no formar más un mismo ser con su alma y la tuya.

Él contestó con respuestas que no tenían nada que ver de nuevo con lo que tú habías dicho o fue, tal vez, que tenían todo que ver:

—Tengo que irme.

Sentencia. Silencio. Desconexión.

¿Qué podías contestar a eso? ¿Qué le respondías a su desinterés? ¿Qué podías decirle para que dejara de enterrarte esa espada en la nuca?

Él te miró por un segundo y giró su cabeza para el otro lado de la calle, para el camino que lo alejaría por enésima vez de ti. Después de unos segundos, regresó de nuevo su mirada hacia ti y, justo cuando pensaste que iba a marcharse, empezó a acercarse a ti.

Dio cinco pasos largos y estaba de pronto frente a ti, sus ojos estaban a sólo treinta centímetros de tu mirada. Te observó fijamente y sentiste escalofríos cuando notaste el delineador negro descansando en el contorno de sus ojos: tan espectacularmente majestuoso, infinitamente inmaculado y hermoso.

—Lo siento —dijiste. Le pediste perdón a su belleza, a él, al amor que compartieron hacía no mucho tiempo—. No puedo evitar quererte…

Uno de sus dedos sobre tus labios enmudecen el resto de las palabras que tu corazón estaba escupiendo.

Su voz fue foránea, horrible, suave, sincera, nostálgica y ácida cuando dijo en voz baja:

—La próxima vez que me sigas, no voy a golpearte o mandar a policías a que te arresten, es más, no voy a decir nada. Si vuelves a seguirme, lo que haré será olvidarte.

Y no hubo palabras, sólo vacío recubierto por una capa gruesa de dolor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Episodio 2: Todo estará bien**

No esperaba un príncipe violeta pero tú llegaste de pronto rodeado de colores fantásticos

POV: Milo

—¿Estás siguiéndome? — Te preguntó mientras el agua se deslizaba con agria ternura sobre los caminos finos de su rostro.

Miraste alrededor para ver si la pregunta había sido emitida para alguien más, pero eras el único ser humano cercano. Regresaste tu vista al sujeto de cabello color azul-interrogativo.

—¿Me hablas a mí?

Si tan sólo hubieras sabido que esta escena sucedería de nuevo en tu futuro, tal vez habrías actuado diferente; incluso, el día de hoy, te preguntas qué hubiera pasado si hubieras ignorado su pregunta aquel día, qué sería hoy de ti si no hubieras contestado esa pregunta, que fue emitida con un ligero velo de afirmación y diversión de su parte.

—Te vi en la biblioteca y después en la cafetería. Ahora estás aquí también —te explicó.

Sonreíste a sus palabras porque el tono que él uso para decírtelas fue tan... sencillo, tan infantil, tan vacío de acusación. Aún te preguntas si él se imaginó todo lo que su acusación inocente desataría para ambos.

—Parece que soy un acosador, que te estoy siguiendo, pero no lo estoy haciendo, lo juro. —Aseguraste con la pequeña sonrisa desvaneciéndose en tus labios.

Él sonrió un poco, sólo un poco.

—Siempre es mejor preguntar. Si me hubieras confirmado que eras un acosador, tendría que haberte golpeado para que dejaras de molestarme y hubiera tenido que correr a gran velocidad para apartarme de ti y que no me devolvieras el golpe, pero me da gusto que no lo seas y nos ahorres a los dos una escena agitada —contestó con absoluta neutralidad. Después dijo en un volumen más bajo pero igual de neutro—: Odio correr.

Fue tal vez en ese momento cuando lo supiste. Sí, si lo piensas, ése fue el momento en que supiste que era él: aquella persona que sabías que algún día llegaría a aniquilar todo lo malo y llenaría, en su lugar, tu existencia con felicidad. Estabas repentinamente enamorado de un sujeto que estaba a un lado de ti en una parada de autobús, que odiaba correr y que había decidido no golpearte porque le habías afirmado que no eras un acosador.

El amor es la cosa más extraña y amorfa que jamás existirá.

—Yo odio saltar —respondiste. Estabas en el proceso de aceptar que tenías frente a ti a esa persona que por veinte años habías pedido en silencio que llegara a tu vida, por lo que tu respuesta había sido sólo un eco, algo automático que salió de tus labios sin pensarlo mucho. A lo mejor él creyó que eras un estúpido.

—¿Quieres venir a mi departamento? —O tal vez no te consideró un estúpido después de todo—. No está lejos, no tenemos que correr, ni mucho menos saltar —te aseguró.

Y recuerdas que fue la forma en que lo dijo de nuevo, su determinado tono neutral, lo que te hizo afirmar con la cabeza sin pensar en las consecuencias de lo que esta decisión tendría en tu vida o en la suya.

o-x-o

Te acostaste con un desconocido por primera vez en tu vida. No tenías ni veinticuatro horas de haberlo conocido y habías tenido sexo con él. Ni un día de conocerlo y ya estabas a un lado de él en la cama mientras los dos observaban el techo después de haber terminado una sesión intensa de caricias y fluidos.

A veces te preguntas qué habrá estado pensando él en ese momento.

—¿Cómo te llamas?—Giraste la cabeza hacia él y preguntaste.

Giró la cabeza también por un segundo y te miró, después regresó la vista hacia el techo y descansó las manos sobre su estómago definido.

—Mi nombre es... ¿cuál es el tuyo?

—Yo pregunté primero. —Y sí, sonreías como un idiota.

—Y yo pregunté después, eso qué tiene que ver. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —Giró de nuevo la cabeza y te miró.

Hiciste una pausa y lo dijiste:

—Milo.

—Milo. Es un nombre _interesante_ —dijo en voz baja.

—¿El tuyo?

—¿El mío qué?

—¿Cuál es?

—¿Cuál es qué?

Creías que ya no era posible sonreír más, pero lo hiciste, sonreíste al punto de que te dolían las mejillas, dijiste:

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—¿Por qué de pronto tantas preguntas? —te dijo en tono serio.

Tú finalmente reíste.

—Dime ya.

Sonrió.

—Toda la gente me dice Camus, así que supongo que ésa es la respuesta que buscas.

Sí, él era la respuesta que habías buscado por mucho tiempo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Episodio 3: Sé lo que no dices**

Cuando tengo que encontrarte, busco en el vacío y ya

POV: Milo

Con el transcurso del tiempo te diste cuenta que Camus era un gran silencio de asquerosamente increíbles ojos azules. Un silencio delgado, de piel blanca, cabello largo, que medía un poco más de uno ochenta y dos centímetros.

Camus hablaba cuando le era dirigida una pregunta, decía algo cuando tenía que emitir un sarcasmo, cuando tenía que burlarse de alguien, pero nunca hablaba para llenar el vacío o para empezar una conversación.

Así era él y no sabías si él era consciente de que la mayor parte del tiempo estaba callado, no sabías si él se percataba que su día no tenía muchas oraciones.

A veces te quedabas esperando una respuesta, a veces lo veías fijamente mientras los dos estaban junto, lo veías y te preguntabas qué pasaba por su cabeza, querías entrar en su mente y mirar con una linterna todas las ideas que sabías estaban estampadas en los muros de su cerebro y que, por alguna extraña razón, se quedaban siempre ahí, no salían a la luz.

Él nunca fue de palabras ni de preguntas ni de respuestas.

—¿Quieres ser mi novio? —dijiste un día que los dos estaban sentados en el sillón. Bueno, sentados no era la palabra adecuada para describirlos: los dos tenían la espalda recargada en los asientos del sillón y los pies estirados sobre la pared, de cabeza prácticamente. Sus miradas estaban fijas en el techo y compartían un cigarro.

Hiciste la pregunta, de repente, sin ningún tipo de contexto, no habían estado platicando de noviazgos ni habían estado hablando de amor o basura como ésas; de hecho, habían permanecido callados desde que tú habías llegado al departamento y te habías colocado a un lado de él en el sillón.

En todo el día no habías sabido de él, no lo habías visto en la escuela ni en el café, incluso, miraste en la biblioteca cuando terminaron tus clases para ver si lo encontrabas leyendo algún libro de arte, pero no fue así, él no estaba por ningún lado. Miraste tu agenda más de dos veces para cerciorarte que no era un día importante, que él no te había mencionado alguna actividad que pensara realizar bajo esta fecha, cinco de enero, pero no, el día '5 de enero' de tu calendario estaba vacío.

Así que decidiste venir a verlo y habías hecho la pregunta. Llevabas más de un mes y medio viéndolo diario y pasando la mayor parte de tu tiempo con él, así que algo en tu interior sintió que tenías que preguntar.

Miraste su perfil en la obscuridad de la noche. Su departamento tenía algo que te encantaba y que te llamó la atención desde la primera noche que estuviste ahí: sólo había una lámpara de luz en todo el departamento. Sólo una. Era una lámpara larga, con un tubo plateado de casi tu tamaño, que terminaba en la parte de arriba con una especie de espiral de metal donde descansaba el foco. La luz que irradiaba de dicho foco era naranja suave, naranja tímidamente amarillo; a pesar de que sólo había una sola lámpara para todo el gran departamento, la poca luz que los iluminaba era ridículamente acogedora. El perfil de Camus se veía tierno alumbrado con sólo una diminuta cantidad de luz naranja.

Sacó el humo del cigarro que tenía en los pulmones y te miró.

Nunca deseaste más poder leer su mente. Nunca deseaste más poder despedazar su cabeza y examinar las partes para ver qué querían decir sus pensamientos.

—Nunca había usado delineador negro —te dijo y volvió a mirar el techo.

Al menos tuviste una respuesta esa noche, supiste por qué te habías sentido obligado a preguntarle si quería ser tu novio: habían sido sus ojos. Sí, había sido eso lo que te había hecho preguntarle tal cosa. Él había pintado el contorno de sus ojos con delineador negro, sólo una línea delgada alrededor de ellos que daban como resultado que el azul explotara en cientos de intensidades que antes habían permanecido ocultas. Se veía como si se le hubieran embarrado a la piel los más exigentes adjetivos que describen la belleza humana.

Llevó de nuevo el cigarro a sus labios y siguió fumando.

No hubo más intercambio de palabras esa noche. Te quedaste dormido en ese sillón viéndolo fumar.

Camus era un gran silencio de asquerosamente increíbles ojos azules. Su silencio de esa noche se transformó en todo un concepto enfrascado en palabras calladas y respuestas mudas ya que, a partir de esa vez, los días cinco de cada mes, él empezó a pintarse los ojos con delineador negro. Era el único día que utilizaba el delineador, ningún otro día, sólo el cinco.

_Nunca había usado delineador negro_ fue su forma de responderte que sí y usarlo cada día cinco era su forma de festejar sin sonido cada mes que cumplían juntos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Episodio 4: Una esperanza a mi locura**

No era necesario hacerme sentir el cielo en medio de tu olvido

POV: Milo

—Definitivamente estás muy serio —dijo Laureta del otro lado de la mesa.

Laureta era tu mejor amiga, tu cómplice, tu compañera de fiestas y tu confidente. La conocías desde que tenías diez años: se empezaron a llevar bien a esa edad porque, por alguna extraña razón, era la única niña de todo tu salón que le gustaba jugar futbol. Nunca estaba rodeada de niñas, siempre jugaba con los niños. Es más, en lugar de comprar muñecas compraba soldaditos de plástico para atacar a los tuyos y ganarte en la batalla. En aquél entonces la conocías como Sahori, el cual era su nombre real y que dejó de serlo cuando decidió a sus quince años que su nombre era aburrido y decidió cambiarlo por Laureta.

—No estoy serio. Estoy bien —le respondiste y miraste alrededor, viendo a las demás personas sentadas en sus respectivas mesas. Te preguntaste si alguna de estas personas también había cambiado su nombre en algún momento de sus vidas.

Ella suspiró con descaro.

—No has tomado ni un trago a la cerveza. ¿Necesito decir más? Te conozco desde que tengo memoria, ¿crees que no sé cuando algo te pasa a estas alturas? No seas ridículo. —Laureta era directa por naturaleza. Todo mundo, a primera vista, veía a una chica ruda y un tanto cruel, lo cual no era incorrecto: con su cara siempre maquillada, sus labios pecadoramente rojos, su cabello siempre sin arreglar y la ropa siempre negra. Laureta era el tipo de persona que anda sin rodeos y es capaz de decirte la verdad aunque duela como los mil infiernos. Claro que esto le había creado la fama de no tener corazón y por lo tanto no tenía muchos amigos, los que tenía los contaba con los dedos de una sola mano.

No que tú tuvieras docenas de amigos tampoco, si eras sincero, Laureta era tu única verdadera amiga, era quien había permanecido a tu lado en las cosas buenas y en las malas, era quien siempre estaba ahí para escucharte.

—Conocí a alguien el viernes pasado.

Ella frunció el ceño y de inmediato preguntó:

—¿Quién?, ¿es guapo?, ¿lo conozco?, ¿por qué no lo me lo habías dicho? —dijo todas esas palabras en menos de dos segundos.

Tomaste un poco de cerveza, tu primer trago en toda la noche.

—Un chico que conocí mientras esperaba el autobús. Sí, es lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida, lo juro. No, no lo conoces. Y no te había dicho porque… no tiene importancia.

—Estás diciendo que es lo más hermoso que has visto y después dices que no tiene importancia. Obviamente, necesitas algo de alcohol en tu sistema, porque no estás siendo coherente. —Te ofreció su botella de cerveza—. Necesitas tomar un poco más de esto.

Moviste su mano para que quitara la botella de tu cara.

—¿Podemos dejar el tema? Preguntaste qué tenía y ya te dije. Ahora hablemos de otra cosa. —La miraste severamente.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—Laureta —contestaste en tono de advertencia.

—¿Ya son novios? —preguntó como si fuera una niña: alzando su tono de voz y entrelazando sus dedos debajo de su barbilla.

Estuviste a punto de tirarla de su silla.

—Cada vez que hablas así se me revuelve el estómago.

Ella limpió su garganta y sonrió de nuevo.

—Sabes que no voy a dejar de molestarte hasta que me cuentes todos los sucios detalles.

Negaste con la cabeza porque sabías que era verdad, ella iba a seguir insistiendo hasta que le contaras cada detallito de lo que había sucedido. Preferiste acabar con la tortura de una vez por todas.

—Se llama Camus y me acosté con él ese mismo día.

Laureta abrió sus ojos en rudeza.

—¿Qué dijiste? Creí haber escuchado que te _acostaste_ con él.

Suspiraste, si tan sólo pudieras cambiarte de mesa e ignorar las preguntas que sabías que vendrían de sus labios. Miraste alrededor para ver si había algún lugar vacío donde pudieras huir. Desgraciadamente, tus ojos aterrizaron en…

—No puede ser —dijiste.

—¿Qué? —Laureta notó inmediatamente tu rostro pálido—. ¿Qué sucede?

Tu corazón empezó a latir con rapidez dentro de tu pecho.

—Está aquí.

—¿Quién, quién está aquí? —Laureta no entendía nada.

Te levantaste de tu silla, sin responderle, y caminaste por el bar, te dirigiste hacia otra mesa que estaba en una de las esquinas.

—Hola —dijiste alzando un poco nada más el sonido de tu voz, tus palabras dirigidas al sujeto sentado en la mesa.

El murmullo de la gente del bar era más fuerte mientras más avanzaba la noche, quizá por el alcohol que se iba acumulando en sus sistemas.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?— Fue la respuesta inmediata de los labios que habían dejado diminutos besos por tu espalda el viernes pasado.

Tus labios guardaron silencio por un segundo, los tomaron por sorpresa con esa respuesta.

—Soy Milo —dijiste finalmente.

Hubo otra pausa de su parte.

—Te repito: ¿hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?

Entrecerraste los ojos. Tus palabras abandonaron tu boca matizadas de protesta y reclamo:

—No me has llamado. Dejé mi número sobre la televisión. —Tal vez él no se había dado cuenta que habías dejado una servilleta con tu nombre y tu número telefónico sobre la televisión de la sala justo antes de irte de su departamento el viernes pasado.

—Supongo que lo perdí —te contestó y miró hacia otro lado.

—Será mejor que te vayas, amigo —Fue hasta ese momento que te diste cuenta que había dos personas más sentadas en esa misma mesa, con él, dos chicos idénticos con cabelleras azul obscuro y rostros finos, una de estas dos personas era la que te había dicho que te marcharas.

Ignoraste el comentario que te habían hecho y miraste de nuevo a tu chico de la parada del autobús.

—Puedo darte de nuevo el número si lo perdiste —dijiste molesto. Quizá él no había mirado la televisión en toda la semana y por eso no había visto tu número, quizá la servilleta cayó al piso y él pensó que era basura y nunca se dio cuenta que habías escrito algo ahí, o quizá estuviste toda la semana pensando en esa noche e imaginaste que había sido especial cuando parecía que para él no lo había sido.

—De verdad, regresa a tu mesa. —Ahora era el segundo, de las dos personas antes mencionadas, quien te decía que los dejaras tranquilos.

Miraste alrededor y detuviste al mesero que iba pasando en ese momento a un lado tuyo. Le quitaste la pluma que utilizaba para anotar las órdenes y te inclinaste sobre la mesa para tomar la mano derecha de Camus, con la cual sujetaba una cerveza.

—Para que no lo vuelvas a olvidar. —Jalaste su brazo hacia ti y su cuerpo se inclinó un poco sobre la mesa también. Giraste hacia arriba la palma de su mano y escribiste sobre la parte interna de su brazo tu nombre y tu número telefónico. Soltaste su mano, lo miraste fijamente a los ojos por tres segundos y comenzaste a caminar hacia la barra.

Necesitabas un tequila o algo parecido, algo que rasgara más lo que ya te empezaba a quemar la garganta y el pecho.

Agradeciste que Laureta no estuviera a la vista cuando te sentaste en uno de los banquillos de la barra. A lo mejor estaba en el baño o ya se había marchado con alguien. No querías contestar sus preguntas o contarle lo que acababa de suceder, aún tus manos estaban temblando.

La música del bar era tan espesa que sentiste que tus oídos caminaban por un pantano.

El cantinero, un joven musculoso y alto, te ofreció una bebida color naranja que tomaste de un solo trago. No sabías qué era, pudo haber sido vodka mezclado con algo o cerveza mezclada con colorantes, pero te hizo sentir mejor.

—No deberías de tomar tan rápido —dijo una voz detrás de ti. El dueño de dicha voz era, por supuesto, Camus. Se sentó a dos banquillos de distancia de ti —. ¿No te parece que estás un poco lejos? —dijo alzando un poco su voz para que lo escucharas.

—¿Un poco lejos de qué? —respondiste con el mismo volumen alto de voz, tu tono era de fastidio.

—De mí. —Y ahí estaba de nuevo su tono confidente y lleno de seguridad atractiva.

Tú miraste su perfil por al menos un minuto mientras él buscaba al cantinero con la mirada

—¿Realmente perdiste el número? —preguntaste.

Él te miró y sus pupilas eran una combinación de azul, gris y unos discretos brochazos de violeta.

—¿Tú qué crees?

Negaste con la cabeza y en tus labios había una sonrisa de incredulidad.

—¿Generalmente eres un cretino con todos o sólo con los que conoces en paradas de autobuses?

Guardó silencio y miró sus manos que descansaban entrelazadas en la barra.

—¿Creíste que te llamaría para ver si habías llegado bien a casa? —te lo dijo como si realmente fuera algo imposible, como si fuera lo más ridículo y estúpido del mundo, pero al mismo tiempo, no había burla o sarcasmo en su voz.

—Entonces eres un cretino con todos —contestaste mirando tus manos también.

Aprendiste en ese momento muchas cosas de Camus, comprendiste que él no era como cualquier chico.

Pasaron algunos minutos de silencio hasta que él dijo:

—Te invito otro trago.

—No, gracias —respondiste y giraste un poco para ver si veías a Laureta.

—Entonces te invito a mi departamento.


	5. Chapter 5

**Episodio 5: ¿Puedo dejarte?**

No sé hasta donde llega mi deseo de autodestrucción, es decir, amor por ti

POV: Milo

Si tan sólo pudieras dejar de sentir esta manta gris sobre tu piel, si tan sólo tuviera sentido despertar en las mañanas, si tan sólo tuvieras un motivo para respirar, desgraciadamente no había ninguna meta a futuro o alguna luz de color naranja intenso que te llamara la atención como para levantarte del universo espeso y lento en el que vivías sentado.

Todo era automático: levantarse, estudiar, trabajar, dormir. El mismo itinerario una y otra vez y después quince veces más. No principio, no final. Un infinito hecho túnel. Los minutos se escurrían por tus dedos como una desagradable miel morada.

Nada que hacer, nada que ver, nada que escuchar, sólo estar presente soportando el paso de la vida por cada poro, sólo estar viendo cada día transcurrir mientras estabas sentado en un rincón con piso, paredes y techo color ataúd.

Pensar en morir ya ni siquiera era divertido. Estabas harto de pensar lo mal que te sentías, te cansaba analizar la situación en la que te encontrabas, ya hasta eso era asqueroso.

El teléfono sonó.

Descolgaste sin decir nada.

—¿Milo? —Se escuchó del otro lado de la línea. Después de dos meses sin escuchar esa voz, ahí estaba de nuevo. Dos largos meses de no escuchar ese timbre tan peculiar, tan suave pero tan masculino, tan melódico pero tan tajante, tan tuyo pero tan doloroso. Una voz que nunca esperaba una respuesta para hablar—. ¿Podrías venir a mi departamento?

Cerraste los ojos. Dos meses separados y de nuevo tenías ante ti un boleto gratis para regresar a la porquería que era su relación

—No puedo. Tengo que trabajar —contestaste, ¿podía él escuchar lo muerta que sonaba tu voz?

Hubo una pausa.

—Tu turno termina a las seis. ¿Paso por ti? —preguntó.

Te sorprendió que él supiera tu horario, te sorprendió que él quisiera pasar por ti, nunca había ido por ti al trabajo, a ningún lado, de hecho.

Una larga y angustiante pausa de tu parte.

—Está bien. —Un boleto gratis para regresar a la porquería que era su relación, pero que, a la vez, era lo más intenso y agudo que había circulado por tus venas. El único amor verdadero que conocías era una absoluta basura.

o-x-o

En el trabajo no dejabas de mirar el reloj. Faltaba poco para que fueran las seis y no sabías si querías adelantar el tiempo o detenerlo por siempre. Serviste dos café mal, y Aldebarán, tu jefe, te regañó por estar tan distraído, pero no podías evitarlo, tenías la cabeza llena de cuestiones, dudas, signos de interrogación con picos de metal en las orillas.

¿Realmente querías regresar con Camus? La respuesta siempre había sido sí, pero ahora ese sí estaba acompañado de un 'sí, pero para qué'. ¿Para qué regresar a la misma tontería? ¿Para qué regresar a ese ciclo de sufrimiento inútil?

¿Para qué regresar a esos ojos azules llenos de silencio?

Si tan sólo sus ojos no fueran tan bellos, a lo mejor podrías negarle algo, pero eras adicto a ese azul sucio que tenía a veces las miradas más intensas y suaves que habías visto jamás; unos ojos que eran atractivos por el abismo lleno de colores invisibles y de burbujas de ácido que los conformaban.

Cuando terminó tu turno, saliste de la cafetería por la puerta trasera.

Y ahí estaba él. Recargado en un automóvil, que no era suyo, y con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Hacía mucho viento, tanto, que inmediatamente guardaste las manos en tu chamarra.

Eran las 6:17. Te preguntaste si él te reclamaría por haberte demorado en salir.

—¿Tuviste un día pesado? —Ésa fue la respuesta que salió de sus labios, y su voz fue delicada y de bajo volumen, con tintes de preocupación, como si realmente quisiera saber la respuesta y no fuera una pregunta de rutina o un saludo forzado.

Caminaste dos pasos hacia él. Miraste a un lado de la calle, después al otro.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Camus? —dijiste mientras veías a una mujer atravesar la calle con un niño sujetándola de la mano.

Una pausa de tres segundos.

—Mi coche está en la entrada principal. ¿Me acompañas? —Se separó del auto en el que estaba recargado y te extendió la mano.

Miraste su mano como si nunca hubieras visto una mano antes. ¿Quería que tomaras su mano?, ¿en verdad quería que las manos de ambos se sujetaran? Nunca, ni en tus fantasías más alocadas, pensaste que lo verías realizar dicha acción, mucho menos _querer_ hacerla.

Su mano dejó de esperar y simplemente tomó la tuya. Inmediatamente entrelazó sus dedos con los tuyos y empezaron a caminar hacia el auto, su auto, que estaba en la entrada principal.

Si hubieras sabido que ésa iba a ser la única vez en toda su relación que iban a tomarse de las manos, tal vez te hubieras puesto pegamento para que nunca soltara la tuya cuando llegaron al coche y cada quien tuvo que caminar para su lado correspondiente del auto. Caminar con su mano en la tuya fue uno de los primeros orgasmos que tuviste en los que no explotabas de placer, sino de pura y exquisita ternura.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntaste después de veinte minutos en el camino. Veías por la ventanilla del automóvil cómo las hojas de los grandes árboles se agitaban con el paso del furioso aire.

—¿Por qué siempre tienes tantas preguntas? —te dijo con calma y algo de humor mientras sus manos tomaban el volante y los conducían por la autopista que los sacaba de la ciudad. Una de esas manos había sujetado la tuya hace veinte minutos, te habías sentido en el paraíso, habías sentido las diminutas mariposas volando en el espacio reducido de tu estómago, igual que la primera vez que lo habías visto en aquella parada de autobús; sin embargo, el movimiento de las mariposas y el movimiento continuo del coche te habían dado nauseas.

—¿Cómo puedo no tener preguntas si después de dos meses de descomunicación recibo una llamada tuya en la que me pides que nos veamos?

Dejó de ver el camino y te miró a los ojos por un instante.

—Hiciste otra pregunta de nuevo… y se dice incomunicación.

—Camus. —Negaste con la cabeza, incrédulo—. Y tú volviste a evadirme otra vez. —Suspiraste con cansancio. ¿A dónde iba todo esto?, ¿por qué te corregía?, ¿por qué se fijaba en los pequeños detalles si eran los grandes detalles, es decir, toda su relación, la que era un error? Dirigiste la mirada hacia la ventanilla porque supiste que él ya no iba a contestar nada más.

Tus preguntas fueron contestadas, sin embargo, cuando él estacionó el coche enfrente de una palmera. Habían llegado a una playa, sin turistas ni aguas tranquilas ni colores azules; esta playa, en su lugar, estaba vacía, y el agua era revoltosa, ruidosa, obscura.

Salieron del automóvil y cuando se encontraron al frente, él te indicó que te sentarás en el cofre. Lo hiciste y él se sentó a un lado de ti.

Pasaron eternos minutos en que nadie dijo nada, tal vez fueron horas.

Él limpió su garganta y el paisaje majestuoso ante ustedes, es decir, el sol ocultándose en el horizonte, de pronto se vio opacado, pasó a segundo plano. Todo se detenía en tu galaxia cuando Camus hacía algo, cualquier cosa. Miraste su perfil un segundo y después miraste tus manos. Pensaste que él iba a decirte algo, como la razón por la cual estaban ahí por ejemplo, pero al parecer Camus no tenía ninguna intención de explicar nada.

—Milo —dijo tu nombre suavemente, o tal vez sí tenía algo que decir después de todo—. Si mueres primero que yo, sé que voy a llorar los minutos que perdimos en estar peleando.

_Boom_.

Cada letra se introdujo con lentitud en tu mente, poco a poco fuiste formando la oración. El cosmos se congeló mientras en tu cabeza se registraban esas palabras. Sentiste escalofríos.

Tu corazón fue apuñalado con varitas de luz, varitas de luz intensa, que quemaban, que eran de una textura dulce, de un color inexistente pero sutil.

Recordaste que tenías que seguir respirando, y no sólo respirando, viviendo también. Alguien le puso _play_ de nuevo a tu existencia, pero te sentiste desubicado, como si esa pausa hubiera durado siglos.

Tardaste al menos cinco segundos más en sentirte de nuevo en tu piel, en darte cuenta de dónde estabas y qué estaba pasando y con quién estabas sobre todo: con tu chico silencioso de ojos ahogadamente azules, que no te había hablado en dos meses, pero que había tomado tu mano y te había traído hasta aquí para decirte cosas que tal vez no estabas listo para escuchar.

Claro, era la primera vez que él te decía algo tan… revelador. Nunca te había dicho te quiero o te amo o me gustas. Nada. Ninguna cosa que te mostrara lo que realmente sentía o creía de ti. Todas eran suposiciones tuyas: a veces estabas seguro que sabías descifrar todos sus códigos, pero había muchas otras en que no tenías ni la menor idea de qué demonios sucedía en su interior. Que él te dijera esto era un gran paso, era derribar un gran muro entre ambos, era tal vez el único te amo que ibas a recibir de su parte.

Sin sorpresa, para ti eso era suficiente.

Tus ojos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas de pronto, tu voz estaba acorralada por paredes de acero frío en algún lugar de tu garganta, te costaba trabajo hacerla salir por tu boca.

—¿Por qué tienes que hacer esto tan difícil, Camus? —Fue casi doloroso tratar que tu voz no se quebrara al decir eso. Tenías tanto que decir pero, a la vez, lo que dijeras se escurriría en el aire que había entre tú y él.

Él. Recargado sobre el cofre del coche también, con los brazos cruzados y la mirada fija en las olas que llegaban a la orilla del mar.

Tú. A unos centímetros de distancia de él, sintiendo mil cosas a la vez y tratando de no sentir nada, observando su perfil.

Los dos. Exhaustos, recordando la pelea de hace dos meses, que había tenido insultos y horribles palabras que cortaron como un machete el amor que compartían. Una pelea que te hizo ver que sin la otra persona no eras nada. Era en momentos así que comprendías que eras algo insignificante en el universo sin tener a la persona que te rompía en mil pedazos y que no siempre se preocupaba por pegarlos, pero que había veces en que pasaba por ti al trabajo y te llevaba a la playa.

La vida era tan ridículamente estúpida, tan maravillosamente vacía.

Estabas ahí, frente a tanto amor, frente a la persona por la cual darías tu vida y te dabas cuenta por enésima vez que era muy difícil estar con ella, casi imposible. Eran tantas las cosas malas entre ambos, eran tantas cosas insignificantes las que ya les hacían daño, eran tantos los maltratos al sentimiento que compartían, que simplemente parecía que ya no había remedio. Tomaste una gran bocanada de aire.

—Tiene años que no nado en el mar —comentaste en un murmullo porque sabías que él no iba a responder nada a lo que tú habías dicho.

Y así, dejando el tema de 'nosotros' a un lado, tomaste un pedazo de la manga del suéter de Camus, te separaste del auto y comenzaste a caminar hacia la orilla de la playa, jalando a Camus contigo.

Caminar sobre la arena te recordó que aún no caminabas sobre tierra firme, pero ¿a quién diablos le importaba?, lo único que importaba era que el mar te estaba esperando y no ibas a faltar a la cita.

Cuando tus pies tuvieron contacto con las primeras olas, cuando éstas mojaron tus tobillos, Camus estaba un paso atrás. Por alguna extraña razón te sentiste más seguro al sentir a Camus detrás de ti, incluso te sentiste más fuerte, te dieron ganas de retar al mar. Caminaron un poco más, se introdujeron más en el agua, que iba mojando más y más la ropa de ambos, y hacía más lento cado paso mientras más se adentraban.

Se detuvieron cuando el agua les llegaba a la cintura. Soltaste la manga del suéter de Camus y miraste alrededor por un instante: de tu lado derecho estaba el horizonte, de tu lado izquierdo estaba la arena, el coche, las palmeras.

Después miraste tu ropa. Tus pantalones pesaban tres kilos más al estar en el agua y la tela se adhería a tu cuerpo como una segunda piel. Tus zapatos se sentían como si tuvieran esponjas por dentro, que se contraían cada vez que apoyabas peso en ellas. Bajaste la mirada al bolsillo de tu pantalón, te preguntaste si tu billetera seguía en su lugar.

_Dioses, el agua está helada_, eso es lo que estabas pensando cuando de pronto sentiste unos brazos alrededor de tu cuello. Los brazos de Camus... te encontrabas dentro de un abrazo... él te estaba _abrazando_.

¿Cómo no regresar con este abrazo en medio del mar que te decía a gritos _no me dejes, sin ti no soy nada_?, ¿cómo no abrazar de vuelta ese cuerpo que te abrazaba como si el mundo fuera a acabarse y no quisiera estar en ningún otro lado ni con nadie más?

¿Cuántas peleas más iban a terminar con un abrazo en el mar? Desgraciadamente habría muchas peleas más, cientos de ellas, pero ésta era la única en que la belleza que tú y él creaban al estar juntos te hacía querer ahogarte en el mar en el que se abrazaban.


	6. Chapter 6

**Episodio 6: El libro roto de mi vida**

La eternidad en paredes ya no es tan larga como solía ser

POV: Milo

—El sabor del café depende del tostado y del molido. El café turco y el expreso se hacen de café molido fino. El americano, de molido medio. El buen café de olla se hace del modo anterior, pero se le añade canela y piloncillo. Y el café vienés se hace agregando crema dulce batida al servir —terminaste de decir con un suspiro.

—Milo, llevas horas repitiendo lo mismo: el maldito sabor del estúpido café depende del endemoniado molido y del desgraciado tostado —dijo Saga mientras pintaba sus uñas de color negro con un barniz que había encontrado tirado en la calle.

Con el paso de los días, Saga y Kanon se volvieron buenos amigos tuyos. Los conociste el primer día en que habías visto a Camus en el bar y le habías reclamado por qué no te había llamado. Es más, si recordabas bien, uno de ellos, Saga, te había dicho aquella noche que los dejaras en paz o algo similar. Y eso hiciste, después de apuntar tu teléfono en el brazo de Camus. Recordabas también que esa noche, terminaste en el departamento de Camus haciendo cosas que tu mamá no estaría muy orgullosa de saber que estabas haciendo. Con un chico.

Después de ese día, seguiste viendo a Camus, seguiste buscándolo, y la mayoría de las veces que lo buscabas, lo encontrabas con Saga o con Kanon. _Los iguales_, como Camus los llamaba, eran los mejores amigos de tu novio, o lo que fuera que Camus era de ti. Agradeciste a los dioses, que poco a poco, también se estaban haciendo buenos amigos tuyos.

—Si quiero que me den trabajo en la cafetería, tengo que aprenderme estas reglas que me dio mi futuro jefe —contestaste mientras leías en la computadora el reglamento que tu jefe, Aldebarán, había mandado a tu correo para que lo aprendieras.

—El café turco y el expreso se hacen con polvitos mágicos que caen de las hadas cuando vuelan por el mundo —Kanon aseguró mientras salía de la recámara del departamento. Acto seguido, tomó su mochila, llena de diccionarios ya que tenía una extraña obsesión con las palabras, y le dijo a su hermano—: Es hora de irnos.

Saga sopló sobre sus uñas, cerró el barniz y se levantó de la mesa. También tomó su mochila, que probablemente sólo tenía cigarros o algo igual de dañino, y dijo con una sonrisa maligna—: Si no tengo éxito como narcotraficante, voy a dedicarme a pintar uñas.

Los dos caminaron hacia ti y se despidieron dándote un apretón de manos y unos suaves golpes en la espalda; después caminaron hacia Camus y le dieron un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo para despedirse.

Con el tiempo aprendiste que los iguales y Camus eran mejores amigos y algo más, como hermanos pero sin los lazos sanguíneos, como cómplices pero sin compromisos, como chocolates mezclados pero sin leche. O algo así. Incluso, el departamento en el que Camus vivía era un regalo que los iguales le habían dado en su cumpleaños pasado. Los iguales tenían mucho dinero, su padre era presidente de una compañía de teléfonos celulares muy importante.

Los iguales finalmente salieron por la puerta, dejándote a ti y a Camus solos.

—¿Qué haces? —dijiste súbitamente, sorprendido.

—Nada.

—¿Por qué me recargas contra la pared? —Efectivamente, Camus había tomado tu brazo, te había jalado de la computadora en la cual habías estado leyendo el reglamento del nuevo trabajo y, de pronto, había colocado tu espalda contra la pared.

—No te muevas —dijo en un susurro mientras sacaba algo de su pantalón.

—¿Qué haces? —repetiste.

—¿Qué parece que hago? Estoy sacando… esto. —El _esto_ que te mostró consistía en un plumón indeleble color negro.

—¿Para qué quieres un plumón? —Entrecerraste los ojos al preguntar. ¿Qué demonios estaba planeando?

—Eres un niño muy preguntón —dijo mientras le quitaba la tapa al dichoso plumón y la colocaba en la bolsa trasera de su pantalón.

Sonreíste.

—Estoy trabajando en la computadora y, de repente, dejas de leer tu libro y me tomas del brazo y me arrastras hasta acá. ¿No crees que tengo el derecho de preguntar qué está sucediendo?

—No te _arrastré. _—Llevó la mano libre, la que no tenía el plumón, a un costado de tu cintura.

—Bueno, me _jalaste suavemente y con urgencia_ hasta aquí.

—Eso está mejor. —Sonrió—. Ahora no te muevas.

—¿Qué ha…? —Guardaste silencio cuando él levantó su mano con el plumón y la colocó encima de tu cabeza. Después la deslizó por un lado de tu rostro para continuar por tu hombro y tus brazos.

Entendiste entonces y le dijiste en un susurro lleno de sorpresa y picardía:

—Estás pintando mi silueta en la pared con un plumón negro. —Hiciste una pausa y sonreíste un milímetro más—. ¿Sabes que eso no se va a quitar nunca? Ni siquiera si Dios Padre baja de los cielos e intenta hacerlo.

—Si Dios Padre quiere quitarlo, primero tendrá que tener una charla conmigo, en la cual deberá pedirme permiso —dijo en tono completamente serio—. Además, ése es el punto: que nunca se borre. —Te miró fijamente a los ojos y, poco a poco, se acercó hasta llegar a rozar sus labios con los tuyos.

Entre besos y caricias, él terminó de dibujar toda tu silueta, de pies a cabeza, sobre la pared. En los siguientes quince minutos, tú lo obligaste a él a recargarse también en la pared y dibujaste su silueta a lado de la tuya.

Él finalmente tomó el plumón de tus manos y escribió en la pared, sobre las dos siluetas, más específicamente sobre el pecho de tu silueta y el de la suya, la siguiente palabra: nosotros.

o-x-o

—¿Me estás siguiendo?— dijo con furia mientras atravesaba la puerta del departamento.

Tú venías subiendo las escaleras dos pasos atrás de él, así que aventaste la puerta para entrar a su departamento también.

—No te estoy siguiendo, Camus —contestaste con un suspiro de cansancio—. Parece que lo hago, pero nunca no le he hecho.

Él detuvo sus pasos y giró para decirte:

—No te quiero aquí, lárgate.

Caminaste hasta él e intentaste llevar una mano a su mejilla, querías darle una especie de consuelo.

—No voy a irme y lo sabes.

Él volteó la cara para que tu caricia se deslizara por el espacio que los separaba.

—De verdad, no voy a volver a repetirlo. Quiero que te vayas —repitió con palabras severas.

—No fue tu culpa, Camus —le aseguraste y en tu voz no había reclamo, sólo intentabas hacerle ver con claridad lo que había sucedido. Nada había sido su culpa. Él te dio la espalda de inmediato y tomó una de las tantas botellas que descansaban en la mesa—. Si no hubiera sido hoy, hubiera sucedido otro día, y lo sabes. Dinand tuvo suerte que tu papá no lo hubiera golpeado antes, tuvo suerte que lo cuidaras por tanto tiempo y recibieras los golpes que a él le correspond…

—¿Qué parte no entiendes de lárgate? —te escupió esas palabras de hielo hirviendo.

Ignoraste su comentario, Dinand era su hermano pequeño, el cual había sufrido una golpiza por parte de su abusivo padre, tenías que seguir hablando, querías hacerlo sentir mejor:

—En todo caso fue mi culpa, porque estabas conmigo cuando lo estaban golpeando, cuando…

Camus arrojó con toda su fuerza la botella a las siluetas de la pared.

Su respiración era agitada cuando enfocaste tus ojos en él después de ver como el líquido de la botella dejaba manchas sobre las siluetas y de ver las decenas de vidrios rotos que se acumularon en el piso.

Muchas cosas se habían roto en ese instante, no sólo una botella de licor.

Su voz fue rasposa al decir:

—¿Por qué seguiste insistiendo después de que te conocí? ¿Por qué te acercaste a mi mesa esa noche? Seguiste insistiendo hasta que lograste que sintiera cosas por ti. Cosas que me hacen dejar de cuidar a Dinand. —Hizo una pausa en que las lágrimas en sus ojos no le permitieron seguir hablando. Inmediatamente pasó su mano por sus ojos para eliminar la humedad que hubiera podido formarse en el azul atormentado de sus pupilas—. Odio… lo que eres y lo que me haces sentir. En verdad te odio a veces.

Y tú odiaste no tener una botella en tus manos para poder aventarla contra las siluetas también.


	7. Chapter 7

**Episodio 7: Un nada que se convirtió en todo**

Cambiamos constantemente de papeles para continuar con la linealidad sin respuesta

POV: Milo

—¡Mira lo que encontré en el cereal, hermosura del cielo hermoso! —dijiste en voz alta con una gran y descarada sonrisa.

—Dioses, ¿quién eres?, ¿una abejita feliz que succionó el cerebro de mi novio? —Camus te respondió desde el sofá donde se encontraba leyendo una revista de comics o un libro clásico, no estabas seguro.

Eras una abejita feliz que había fumado mucha marihuana en las últimas dos horas. Llevaste una mano a tu corazón y abriste la boca en forma de una gran O.

—Houston, tenemos un problemón. Repito, problemón. Camus acaba de decir _mi novio_. Repito otra vez de nuevo, me acaba de llamar _su novio._

Te levantaste de la silla y caminaste hacia él con pasos tontos y juguetones. Te sentaste sobre sus piernas y rodeaste su cuello con tu brazo.

Camus entrecerró los ojos y, de inmediato, lo viste más guapo que de costumbre.

—No más drogas para ti —te advirtió con su voz guapa y sus labios guapos y sus ojos azules más guapos aún.

Mordiste tu labio.

—Prometo no consumir más drogas si tú me prometes… que vas a bailar conmigo todas las canciones que vienen en este CD que encontré, gracias a las hadas de la felicidad, en la caja de cereal.

Camus rió por un momento, su risa de burla, su risa de Mi-Abejita-Feliz (para no decir novio de nuevo) Está-En-Pleno-Viaje.

—Hay dos cosas muy importantes que tenemos que tomar en cuenta, Milo. La primera es: odio bailar. Y la segunda es: en verdad, odio bailar.

Te acercaste y dejaste un beso sonoro en su mejilla.

—Apuesto que ese besote de _tu novio_ va a hacer que cambies de parecer. ¿Mencioné que era de _tu novio_?

—Milo, estás muy drogado —te dijo divertido.

—No es mi culpa que la marihuana se introduzca en mi sangre y organice fiestas e invite a todos a bailar. Ves, todos están bailando. ¿Por qué no bailas tú también? Baila conmigo —dijiste rápidamente y con desmedido entusiasmo.

Camus negó con la cabeza y no pudo evitar reír de nuevo.

—La próxima vez que Kanon te vuelva a ofrecer uno de sus cigarros especiales, no le creas cuando te diga que si fumas, vas a conocer a unos duendes que tienen una sorpresita para ti.

Reíste con sus palabras, sabías que Kanon no te estaba ofreciendo un cigarro normal, pero no pensaste que te haría sentir así. Ya era muy tarde de todas formas.

Miraste el rostro de Camus fijamente, lo contemplaste.

—¿Por qué eres tan hermoso, Camus? En serio. ¿Te robaste el agua de la fuente de la belleza y te la inyectaste en las venas?

—Es la fuente de la _juventud_, Milo —te corrigió.

—¿También de ésa tomaste? Con razón estás tan… así. Dioses benditos de los abdómenes planos con ojos azules súper hermosos.

Camus rió de nuevo. Si consumir marihuana lograba que lo hicieras reír tanto, entonces te ibas a convertir en drogadicto.

—Creo que necesitas dormir. —Empujó con suavidad tu cuerpo hacia adelante para que te levantaras y él se levantó también.

Cuando estaban de pie, tomaste el borde de su camisa negra entre tus dedos y dijiste tímidamente—: No quisiste bailar conmigo.

—Eso que estoy viendo en tu cara es un… ¿puchero? —te preguntó con una sonrisa.

—No, éste es un puchero triste, no es nada más un puchero normal —contestaste e hiciste la mueca de nuevo.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo la risa con sonido de música angelical.

—Odio correr y odio bailar —te recordó por enésima vez.

—Y también odias los noviazgos y, mira, ya tienes novio —le respondiste triunfante.

—¿Nunca vas a dejar de recordarme que sin querer dije la palabra novio, verdad?

—Dijiste _mi novio_. Y te referías a mí. Lo aclaro por si quedó duda para alguien.

Negó con la cabeza y suspiró en frustración, aunque en sus labios aún permanecía la sonrisa.

—Hagamos un trato, Milo. ¿Si bailo contigo, juras que dejarás de molestarme con eso?

Afirmaste con la cabeza.

—Trato hecho.

o-x-o

La música del CD era horrenda. Se suponía que eran remixes de los temas del momento, pero las mezclas eran una cosa salida del infierno que, bueno, nunca debió de haber abandonado el infierno para empezar. Saltaste varias canciones hasta dejar la menos horrible.

—Alguien debería de matar a balazos a quien mezcló esas canciones —dijiste aún en el mismo estado drogadesco. Te alejaste del estéreo reproductor en el cual habías puesto el CD.

—Deberían de meterle las canciones por el trasero, demandarlo y después matarlo a balazos —agregó Camus.

No era lo más gracioso que hubieras escuchado en tu vida, pero reíste mucho los siguientes tres o cuatro minutos. Te dolía el estómago y las mejillas de tanto reír. Te acercaste a Camus y acabaste recargando tu frente en su hombro y sonriendo como si te hubieran dicho que Kanon y Saga eran gemelos. Reíste un poco más cuando te diste cuenta que ésa era la realidad, ellos en verdad eran gemelos. Te sentías tan estúpido y tan… feliz y enamorado y drogado.

Abrazaste el cuerpo de Camus, tu barbilla descansó en su hombro y tus brazos fueron alrededor de sus hombros. En algún momento, Camus también rodeó tu cuerpo en sus brazos.

Pasaron algunos minutos en la misma posición.

De pronto, el ambiente cambió en la habitación. Camus empezó a moverse un poco, meciendo su cuerpo suavemente de un lado a otro, tú seguiste sus movimientos, empezaron a bailar como si hubiera una balada o una canción lenta en el estéreo en lugar de un remix mal hecho de la última canción de Madonna. No sabías por qué Camus odiaba bailar, no lo hacía nada mal, se movía con mucha gracia, muy elegante, no tenía por qué preocuparse.

—¿Camus?

Tardó unos minutos en responderte, tal vez porque se estaba ajustando a la tranquilidad repentina que había surgido entre ambos.

—¿Uhm?

—¿Crees que tú y yo estemos juntos para siempre? —le preguntaste en voz baja, suavemente.

Siguieron moviéndose al ritmo de una música imaginaria por veinte segundos.

—¿Para ti cuánto dura el siempre? —te preguntó en un volumen bajo también.

Te despegaste de su cuerpo por unos centímetros y miraste sus ojos, tú estabas sonriendo porque a veces sus respuestas que no decían nada parecían decir todo. A lo mejor ya estabas aprendiendo su idioma de silencio o de respuestas encriptadas y cuando él te decía cosas así no podías más que sonreír porque su respuesta era tan Camusesca que te hacía sentir mariposas en el estómago.

Te acercaste a su rostro y comenzaste a besarlo.

Tal vez fue el efecto de las drogas, ese poder invisible de sentir que nada era real y que todo era parte de una ilusión, lo que te hizo devorar su boca y empujar su cuerpo hacia atrás con los pasos que tú dabas al frente hasta el punto de llevarlo por todo el departamento hacia la recámara y recostarlo en la cama con tu cuerpo encima de él.

Probablemente también fue el efecto de la marihuana lo que te permitió quitarle la ropa y besarlo y tocarlo y besarlo y tocarlo más y… decirle:

—Quiero estar dentro de ti.

Para tu sorpresa, en ese momento Camus no dijo nada a tu petición, sólo miró tus ojos por un instante y asintió suavemente con la cabeza. Después se dejó hacer todo lo que tú tenías en mente. No puso ninguna resistencia cuando le quitaste la ropa lentamente para después quitarte la tuya, y tampoco se opuso cuando tu cuerpo entró en el suyo o cuando empezaste a moverte dentro de él con un ritmo lento.

Era la primera vez, de todas las veces que habían estado juntos, que tú estabas a cargo de la situación, que tú no eras quien recibía sino quien daba, que en el momento del clímax, tú no terminabas diciendo su nombre sino él pronunciaba el tuyo en un susurro.

o-x-o

—Estabas bastante drogado ayer.

Asomaste tu cabeza por la puerta del baño mientras lavabas tus dientes, con el cepillo aún en la boca, le dijiste a Camus:

—Eso explica el maldito dolor de cabeza que tengo.

Camus estaba sentado en la cama y se estaba poniendo los calcetines. Te miró por un instante y preguntó:

—¿Recuerdas algo de lo que pasó ayer?

Te quedaste pensando, negaste con la cabeza y entrecerraste los ojos.

—Recuerdo… que Kanon me dijo que iba a ver a unos duendes o algo así si fumaba de su cigarro especial.

Camus te miró de nuevo, no sabías qué había en su mirada, pero sus ojos se veían extraños.

—¿Algo más? —Camus inquirió.

Te quedaste pensando de nuevo, pero no, no podías recordar lo que había pasado después de haber fumado el cigarro entero. No recordabas cómo habías llegado a la cama, ni a qué hora se habían ido los iguales del departamento para empezar.

—En realidad no. ¿Por? —respondiste.

Camus siguió poniéndose los calcetines.

—Por nada.

o-x-o

Esa noche los cuatro decidieron salir y fueron al club más famoso de la ciudad: era grande, había mucha gente, las bebidas eran carísimas y la música estaba a cargo del DJ más renombrado de la zona.

Camus no te había dirigido la palabra desde que le habías dicho que no recordabas nada. Con una bebida en tu mano, trataste de recordar los eventos de la noche anterior, pero nada llegaba a tu cabeza. ¿Qué habías hecho que lo había molestado?, ¿por qué estaba enojado?, como si él no fumara de vez en cuando con Kanon.

—¿Y Camus? —Saga se sentó a lado de ti en la barra.

Tomaste un trago a tu bebida y dijiste:

—¿Por qué habría de saber dónde está?

Saga hizo una mueca y te dijo:

—Porque es tu novio.

La palabra novio resonó en tu cabeza, por alguna extraña razón sentiste que la habías dicho ayer mientras buscabas a los duendecillos verdes. Miraste a Saga.

—Ha estado ignorándome todo el día. Supongo que está enojado

—¿Ahora qué tontería hiciste? —dijo Saga, fastidiado.

Alzaste una ceja.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que yo hice algo?

Saga resopló con incredulidad.

—Alguno de los dos siempre hace una estupidez para enojar al otro, así que si él está enojado, es porque tú fuiste el que hizo una tontería que los hará pelear esta noche para que terminen reconciliándose en tres días aproximadamente.

Abriste la boca para reclamarle, pero de repente los brazos de Kanon rodearon tu cuello por detrás.

—Hola, princesita —te dijo y te quitó la copa que tenías entre las manos, después le dio un trago a tu bebida.

—Camus está enojado —Saga le informó.

Kanon dejó el trago sobre la barra

—Sí, lo noté extraño desde hace rato. ¿Ahora qué tontería hiciste, Milo?

Milo quitó los brazos de Kanon de alrededor de su cuerpo y preguntó divertido, aunque intentó sonar molesto:

—¿Por qué todos piensan que yo le hice algo malo? Estaba muy drogado ayer como para hacerle algo malo. —Giraste y recargaste tu dedo índice en el pecho de Kanon. —Estaba drogado por tu culpa.

Kanon hizo una mueca de desapruebo.

—Saga, ¿te das cuenta que Milo está insultando a la marihuana? No me importa el insulto implícito hacia mi persona, está metiéndose con seres superiores.

—Eso es muy grave— Saga añadió.

—Muy, pero muy grave —Kanon aseveró—, los duendes se van a enojar contigo.

Negaste con la cabeza y tenías una sonrisa en los labios. Era imposible hablar en serio con ellos.

—Voy a buscar a Camus.

o-x-o

El club tenía tres desniveles, en uno de ellos había solamente mesas, en otro estaba el bar y en el más elevado había unos vaqueros que bailaban sin camisa y con jeans plateados. Había colores por todas partes, las luces se estrellaban en las paredes y escurrían sus sombras iluminadas por los muros. Cada media hora soltaban papelitos brillantes del techo que descendían discretamente en forma de espirales, y cada veinte minutos el lugar se llenaba de humo blanco. La música se pegaba a la piel y le hacía cosas indecentes a tus poros; mientras más descendías hacia la pista de baile, las vibraciones de los bajos se introducían con más descaro a tus oídos.

Llegaste a la pista de baile porque ya habías buscado a Camus en el bar y en la sección de mesas, y no habías tenido suerte en encontrarlo. No creías que él hubiera sido capaz de marcharse sin avisarte, así que tenía que estar en algún lugar.

Caminaste entre varios cuerpos y esperaste no pisar a nadie mientras avanzabas lentamente por donde había espacio libre. Miraste alrededor tratando de enfocar las caras a tu alrededor, pero constantemente se difuminaban en tu visión porque las luces se prendían y se apagaban constantemente, se movían por todas las caras del lugar.

Desgraciadamente, en el momento en que giraste a la izquierda, tus ojos apreciaron con claridad la silueta de Camus. Antes de dar un paso, esperaste que alguna luz iluminara su rostro para cerciorarte que ese cuerpo correspondía a la persona que habías estado buscando. Cuando la luz llegó, quisiste dar un paso, pero la sorpresa tenía tus pies anclados en el piso.

Camus estaba bailando con alguien más. Y no sólo estaba bailando, tenía sus manos en la cintura del alguien más y su frente recargada en la frente del alguien más.

No te diste cuenta que habías estado mordiendo tu labio hasta que sentiste el sabor de la sangre en tu boca. Tus pies tomaron vida y te moviste entre más cuerpos para llegar a unos pasos de Camus y su acompañante.

Cuando estabas a tres pasos de distancia, te detuviste, sacaste un cigarro de tu bolsillo y lo encendiste. Los cuerpos que bailaban a tu alrededor impidieron que pudieras sujetar el encendedor con precisión, así que el cigarro prendió hasta el segundo intento. Aspiraste el humo y miraste fijamente la escena frente a ti.

Cruzaste los brazos. Esperaste. No dejabas de mirar.

Sentías que lava descendía por tu cuello, tu pecho y tus brazos. Sentías hormigas enterrando sus patas en la parte de atrás de tu cabeza. Sentías que tus ojos eran sumergidos en fuego incandescente.

Cuando el cigarro llegó a tus labios por tercera ocasión, fue cuando Camus finalmente te vio. Se quedó inmóvil y sus ojos estaban abiertos en rudeza.

El tiempo se detuvo para ambos, sentiste que nadie se movió, que la música se detuvo, que el planeta dejó de rotar en su eje.

Quitaste el cigarro de tus labios y te acercaste hacia Camus mientras por la boca expulsabas el humo.

—Te traje un cigarro —dijiste con la voz rasposa cuando estabas a sólo unos centímetros de su cara. Pusiste el cigarro entre sus dedos y le diste un beso en la mejilla—. Compártelo con tu amigo —le dijiste a sus ojos desgarradoramente azules.

Te escabulliste entre las personas y saliste del lugar.

o-x-o

Cinco minutos después te encontraste en la entrada de El Callejón de la Izquierda, que era un simple callejón del lado izquierdo del club en el que todas las personas que querían tener sexo podían acudir y hacer justo eso. Todo mundo conocía El Callejón de la Izquierda y lo que pasaba ahí si decidías entrar.

No tenías nada en la cabeza cuando empezaste a caminar por dicho callejón al que nunca habías entrado antes, o era tal vez que tenías una sola imagen en tu cabeza: Camus bailando con alguien más. Algo en tu pecho quemaba con la intensidad de una llama, no podías ni siquiera respirar. Te empezaste a sentir mareado y sentías una extraña picazón en la punta de las manos.

A tu alrededor veías siluetas de cuerpos desconocidos que emitían gemidos y sonidos de placer, siluetas que formaban posiciones demasiado vulgares para tus ojos, siluetas que se refugiaban en otras para descargar esa tensión sexual que las consumía.

Te detuviste un segundo para tomar una gran bocanada de aire y refrescar tu mente y tus pulmones, y fue sólo ese pequeño momento el que bastó para que, de pronto, un chico se acercara a ti y se arrodillara frente a tus ojos. Cuando menos te diste cuenta, el chico estaba desabrochando tus pantalones en medio de la obscuridad que les proporcionaba el callejón.

Cerraste los ojos y no pensaste en nada, o al menos lo intentaste.

Ésa sería la primera vez de muchas que uno de los dos engañaba al otro con alguien más.

o-x-o

Al día siguiente, la lluvia caía como proyectiles lanzados a la velocidad de la luz desde las nubes robustas y densas. Pocas veces al año llovía así: como si cayera una ráfaga de diminutos meteoritos repletos solamente de agua. Tenías más frío que aquella vez que fuiste al norte para ver la nieve caer; ése había sido otro acontecimiento importante que sólo sucedía una vez en cinco años: nevar era tan raro como ver un McDonalds vendiendo pizzas.

Dejaste de ver el paisaje desde la ventana de tu departamento y caminaste hacia la sala para tomar tu suéter color vino y ponértelo.

Consideraste por un momento buscar la sombrilla que estabas seguro que Laureta había dejado en algún lugar la última vez que había estado ahí, pero la verdad era que no tenías ganas de hacerlo y, más importante, llegarías tarde a la cafetería.

Saliste de tu departamento, que se encontraba en el primer piso, y saliste a la calle. Fue cuestión de estar tal vez doce segundos caminando por dicha calle para que estuvieras completamente empapado. Miraste el piso al caminar para evitar que te cayera más agua en la cara. Probablemente, Aldebarán, tu jefe, te regañaría cuando te viera tan mojado y desaliñado, pero realmente no te importaba.

Como tampoco te importaba lo que le pudiera pasar al mundo en ese momento, no te importaba la gente, la atmósfera, tu propio cuerpo… nada. Sólo querías deambular por la vida sin una meta fija, sin tener que darle explicaciones a nadie, sin tener que cumplir con ninguna obligación. Todos podían morirse si por ti fuera, todos menos Laureta, necesitabas alguien con quien compartir las cervezas.

—¡Milo!

Levantaste la mirada cuando alguien pronunció tu nombre del otro lado de la calle. Alguien a quien todos llamaban Camus. En el momento que lo reconociste, de entre la gran cortina de agua en medio de ambos, negaste con la cabeza y seguiste con tu camino.

Viste con el rabillo del ojo que él cruzaba la calle y se acercaba a ti.

—No quiero hablar contigo —le dijiste en voz alta antes de que se colocara a un lado tuyo.

Sin embargo, como siempre, ignoró tus palabras y empezó a caminar a un lado de ti.

—Escucha, lo que pasó ayer…

Detuviste tus pasos y lo interrumpiste:

—Guarda silencio, Camus. Ya te dije que no quiero hablar contigo. Es más, ¿cómo demonios conseguiste mi dirección? Ahora resulta que tienes interés por saber en donde vivo.

Te miró a los ojos y deseaste que el agua de la lluvia no hiciera que su rostro luciera tan aterradoramente hermoso, estaba empapado también.

—Quieres que no hable y me haces una pregunta. —Sonrió levemente.

Tú imitaste su sonrisa con sarcasmo.

—Soy un estúpido, ya me conoces.

—¿Puedo responder entonces? —Metió las manos en su chamarra verde obscuro.

Te daba tanto asco su belleza y sus palabras en ese momento que sólo negaste con la cabeza y seguiste caminando.

—Prefiero que no lo hagas.

Él reanudó la caminata de nuevo y se colocó enfrente de ti mientras caminaba hacia atrás para poder verte de frente.

—Después del club, fui al bar porque sabía que Laureta tendría que estar ahí. Y así fue. Platiqué con ella y le pregunté tu dirección.

—¿Hablaste con ella? —preguntaste, no podías creerlo.

—Sí, ayer en la noche. Hubiera venido después de salir del bar a verte, pero resulta que tu amiga no sabe controlar su alcohol y tomó de más, y alguien tenía que cuidar de ella.

Dejaste de caminar de nuevo y él se detuvo también.

—¿Cuidaste a Laureta? —El tono escéptico en tu voz no pasó desapercibido para nadie.

—No sabía que alguien podía vomitar tantas veces en un periodo de menos de doce horas —te respondió.

Hubo una pausa.

—¿Viniste a buscarme para que te diera las gracias por cuidarla? —A estas alturas no esperarías menos. Él era capaz de hacer algo así o peor.

—Vine porque quería verte —dijo suavemente.

—Ya lo hiciste, así que será mejor que te vayas. —Le informaste y empezaste a caminar para alejarte de una vez por todas de él. Por fin, los papeles se habían cambiado. Eras tú quien le decía que se fuera, eras tú quién no soportaba su bella presencia.

—Lo que hice estuvo mal. —Escuchaste que él dijo cuando se quedó detrás de ti; sin embargo, tú seguiste caminando—. Discúlpame. —Esta vez tus pies se detuvieron al instante con esas palabras. ¿Habías escuchado bien? ¿El mismísimo Camus te estaba pidiendo una disculpa?—. Lo que viste no significó nada.

Giraste tu cuerpo para verlo a la cara. Dijiste con furia atrapada en un susurro:

—Ni siquiera tuviste el descaro de esconderte o tratar de que no te viera, estabas bailando en la maldita pista de baile cuando sabías que yo estaba en el club también.

Caminó cuatro pasos para llegar a estar cerca de ti.

—No debí de haberlo hecho.

¿Eso era todo lo que tenía que decir en su defensa? Empujaste su pecho con fuerza hacia atrás cuando estuvo al alcance de tus manos.

—¡Tú odias bailar, Camus! No me digas que no significó nada. ¿Crees que soy un idiota? Nunca has bailado conmigo ni una maldita vez.

Camus contestó de inmediato, la tranquilidad que había demostrado se había ido por la borda:

—Claro que he bailado contigo, si no hubieras estado tan drogado ayer, tal vez recordarías que bailamos juntos en la sala de mi departamento.

Entrecerraste los ojos.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Ayer, sí, bailamos juntos… —Parecía que iba a decir algo más, pero se quedó callado.

Miraste el piso y pasaste tu mano por tu frente para que el agua de tu cabello no cayera más por las líneas de tu cara.

—No lo recuerdo, pero aun si lo recordara, eso no justifica que bailes con alguien más, porque tú eres mi… —Miraste fijamente sus ojos, tratando de extraer de sus pupilas alguna respuesta que te hiciera sentir mejor, algo que borrara de tu pecho el sentimiento que había permanecido encerrado ahí desde ayer, una confirmación de que podías terminar la frase diciendo que él era tu novio—. ¿Qué somos, Camus?

Si no hubieras estado tan drogado el día anterior, a lo mejor hubieras recordado que él ya había admitido, lo cual era un paso importante, que tú eras su novio.

—¿Qué crees que somos, Milo? —te dijo, su tono retador, sarcástico.

Suspiraste en frustración.

—¿Sabes qué? No voy a entrar a tu estúpido juego de preguntas y no respuestas.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres que diga? ¿Para ti significa tanto una estúpida palabra? —Sus palabras ya estaban cargadas de reclamo y algo de enojo.

—No es la palabra lo que importa, es lo que esa palabra quiere decir. —Encogiste los hombros y agregaste—: pero desgraciadamente le tienes miedo al compromiso.

—No le tengo miedo al compromiso.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema de que los demás lo sepan? Es más, ni siquiera es necesario que los demás lo sepan, con que tú y yo lo sepamos, con que tú lo aceptes.

Camus guardó silencio por un momento. Su quijada estaba tensa.

—Yo no soy así, no iré por las calles tomando tu mano, no te llamaré todas las tardes, no voy a regalarte flores, Milo.

—En pocas palabras, no te interesa lo que tenga que ver conmigo.

—Nunca dije eso. Me interesas y mucho, pero definitivamente no voy a prometer cosas que no voy a cumplir, no haré esas tonterías para que creas que eres importante, no voy a dejar de ser yo, no voy a cambiar… ni por ti ni por nadie.

Cerraste una de tus manos en un puño y la volviste a abrir.

—Supongo que yo tampoco voy a cambiar, Camus. —No había nada más que hacer o decir, ¿cierto? Es una de esas situaciones que se cierran por más que uno quiera dejarlas abiertas. Abandonó de tus labios un suspiro largo y cansado—. Fui al Callejón de la Izquierda —confesaste, porque la verdad era que querías que él lo supiera, querías que él también se sintiera mal de alguna manera.

Sin embargo, nunca esperaste que él también hiciera una confesión.

—Milo, bailaba con un amigo de la infancia, el tipo con el que me viste ayer es un amigo mío que estuvo en los momentos más difíciles de mi vida, estuvo para apoyarme en las primeras borracheras de mi papá, en las primeras veces que llegué golpeado a la escuela. No significó nada ese baile. Y bailé con él porque él insistió, me rogó que lo hiciera. —Sus ojos siguieron a un automóvil que pasó a un lado de ustedes.

No sabías qué decir. No te ibas a disculpar, porque no estabas arrepentido, aún estabas dolido por lo que había pasado. Camus debió avisarte que iba a bailar con un amigo o no debió de haber bailado con el amigo para empezar, pero en todo caso, tú tampoco tuviste que haber salido y dirigirte al Callejón.

—Te vi bailando con él y salí del lugar. Iba a regresar a casa, pero el Callejón pareció una mejor opción. —Empezaste a decir como si estuvieras enunciando los hechos que habían sucedido, como si los estuvieras apuntando en una especie de diario.

—Sé lo que pasa en el Callejón —Camus te interrumpió.

Hubo una pausa. El tiempo se hizo lento, casi eterno.

—No voy a pedirte perdón.

—Y no te pido que lo hagas, Milo. Odio cuando la gente se disculpa —Ahora fue su turno de suspirar—. Si estás a mi lado es porque quieres estarlo, y si yo estoy a tu lado, es porque también quiero hacerlo. Nadie me está obligando. —Con eso dicho, se acercó más a ti, dejó un beso en tu mejilla y empezó a caminar hacia el otro lado de la calle, perdiéndose entre las gotas de agua que caían sin cesar del cielo, que había sido espectador de toda su plática.

A veces te preguntas si debiste de haber pedido perdón aquella vez.

Al siguiente día, cuando buscaste a Camus en su departamento, no lo encontraste, por lo que decidiste buscarlo en el bar. No fue mucha tu sorpresa cuando lo encontraste en uno de los baños besando a otro tipo y dejándose tocar por un tercero.

Tus visitas al Callejón de la Izquierda comenzaron a ser constantes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Episodio 8: No sé cómo dejarte ir**

¿Escuchas el sonido de mi corazón cuando late?

POV: Camus

La primera vez que despertaste, tus párpados se sentían muy pesados y tu cuerpo se sentía como una masa de plomo cansado. Bostezaste en la obscuridad del cuarto, eran alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana, tal vez más tarde. Giraste en tu cama para dejar de ver la pared color hueso y fue entonces cuando tu mirada aterrizó en una silueta misteriosa.

Tuvieron que pasar al menos diez segundos para que identificaras la figura frente a ti, recordaste cómo habías notado a un chico de cabello azul y ojos turquesa en la biblioteca, después en la cafetería y, sorpresivamente, lo encontraste de nuevo en la parada del autobús. Le habías preguntado entonces si te había estado siguiendo. El chico había sonreído y por ese simple motivo habías decidido que lo llevarías a tu cama ese día.

Y así fue.

El chico, que te dijo que se llamaba Milo, había dormido esa noche contigo. Ahí estaba, de hecho, recostado frente a ti.

Te quedaste observando su rostro por unos instantes, muchos otros chicos habían dormido en tu cama con anterioridad, y a todos les habías dicho con increíble amabilidad después del sexo pasional y veloz, 'es hora de que te largues.' Sin embargo, no le habías dicho esas palabras a este chico Milo, es más, incluso le habías dicho cómo te llamabas.

Nadie jamás obtenía tu nombre. ¿Para qué querían saber tu nombre si a ti no te importaba saber el de ellos?, así como no te importaba saber nada de sus vidas. Odiabas correr, odiabas bailar, odiabas cuando la gente se disculpaba y odiabas cuando, después de acostarte con un desconocido, éste quisiera saber tu nombre.

Sin embargo, este nuevo chico Milo sabía que te llamabas Camus, porque tú se lo habías dicho.

La segunda vez que despertaste esa noche tus párpados ya no se sentían tan pesados, y sentías tu cuerpo un poco más ligero. Eran las siete de la mañana y el día era nublado, parecía más temprano, aún de madrugada, pero el sol ya se asomaba tímidamente por las ventanas.

No se te hizo extraño que el chico, Milo, ya no estuviera en tu cama. Milo había decidido marcharse por su cuenta, lo cual agradeciste en silencio porque, de esa manera, les ahorraba a ambos una escena incómoda y extraña de a-la-mañana-siguiente-de-tener-sexo.

Lo que sí se te hizo extraño fue que el chico de ojos turquesa había dejado una nota sobre el televisor de la sala: una pequeña nota con su nombre y su número telefónico. Tal vez dos o tres veces en el pasado, alguien te había dado su teléfono en un bar o algún lugar público y, claro, sonreías un poco al recibir el papel que te daban, pero cuando se alejaban, ni siquiera mirabas la nota, simplemente la rompías y la dejabas en el primer bote de basura que encontrabas.

Esa mañana nublada, tomaste la nota de Milo entre tus dedos y tres veces pasaste los ojos por los números y el nombre. Sin pensarlo mucho o pensándolo intensamente (aún no te decides por alguna de las dos), caminaste de nuevo hacia la recámara y guardaste la nota en una pequeña caja en donde guardabas cosas valiosas que no querías que se perdieran o terminaran en botes de basura.

o-x-o

A la semana siguiente te topaste con él en un bar. Nunca creíste en las coincidencias, sabías que las cosas pasaban por algo y que no llegaban ni un momento antes ni un momento después del que tenían que aparecer, así que más que una sorpresa para ti, ese encuentro fue un hecho que ya estabas medio esperando.

Le invitaste un trago y él te rechazó. Estaba molesto porque no le habías hablado y en ese pequeño detalle de no haberle hablado, le revelabas mucho de tu forma de ser. Tú no eras el tipo de persona que hablaba por teléfono para hacer plática sin sentido o para preguntar 'qué estás haciendo' o para simplemente 'escuchar tu voz'. Se te revolvía el estómago de sólo pensarlo. Siempre estuviste en contra de los estereotipos y de las cosas estúpidas de la vida como ésas.

Milo pensó que ibas a marcarle y pedirle una cita después de haber dormido con él, y una parte de ti quería decirle que eso era para lesbianas, pero cuando viste las lagunas de enojo en el color de sus ojos, optaste por otra táctica: lo invitaste de nuevo a tu departamento.

Nunca antes habías invitado dos veces al mismo chico a tu departamento. No cabe duda que con Milo se empezaron a desvanecer muchos nuncas que había en tu vida.

El camino hacia tu departamento fue silencioso, tú ibas manejando y Milo iba observando por la ventanilla del coche las distintas calles de la ciudad. Los iguales, es decir, Saga y Kanon, te habían mirado con extrañeza cuando les dijiste que tenías que irte del bar, con Milo detrás de tu hombro cuando pronunciaste las palabras.

Consideraste por una milésima de segundo encender el radio para matar el silencio que se expandía por las cavidades del coche, pero si eras sincero, estar en silencio con él no te molestaba en lo absoluto. En ese instante cruzó por tu mente, con la velocidad de la luz, la idea de que Milo a lo mejor estaba esperando que tú iniciaras la plática; sin embargo, él no dijo nada en todo el trayecto y tú tampoco lo hiciste.

Esa noche volvieron a acostarse juntos por segunda vez (no que tú estuvieras contando; de hecho, eras malo con los números, por algo estabas estudiando arte), y después de que los dos recuperaron el aliento y tus ojos empezaban a cerrarse, la voz de Milo te trajo de nuevo al mundo de los despiertos.

—¿Puedo quedarme a dormir aquí esta noche? —te preguntó.

En medio de la oscuridad, mordiste tu labio inferior y dejaste que el tiempo pasara por unos instantes. La verdad era que no sabías qué contestar. Nunca nadie te hacía preguntas porque no permitías siquiera que se entablara alguna especie de comunicación con los chicos que de vez en cuando llevabas a tu departamento, entonces era muy extraño que tuvieras que responder una pregunta a la mitad de la noche. Los iguales ya te conocían muy bien y tampoco te hacían preguntas porque ya sabían de antemano las respuestas, así que habías perdido la costumbre de dar una respuesta a una cuestión dirigida a tu persona.

Si tan sólo hubieras sabido en aquel momento que Milo estaba lleno de preguntas que te iba a lanzar como bombas en los momentos menos inesperados, tal vez las cosas hubieran sido muy diferentes: a lo mejor debiste de haber luchado más para quedarte callado aquel instante y, de esta manera, darle a entender que querías que se fuera de tu departamento en la madrugada.

Dejaste de ver el techo y lo miraste. Hubiera sido tan fácil negar la cabeza y no darle una respuesta con palabras a su pregunta, o hubiera sido tan sencillo murmurar un simple no, pero te encontraste en la cama de tu departamento, atado a las sábanas y con neuronas inquietas que sólo te dejaron contestar:

—Éste es un país libre. Puedes hacer lo que quieras.

Varias horas más tarde, despertaste al sonido de un agudo bip (un sonido del infierno), y también despertaste con una cabeza de cabello azul recargada en tu hombro y un cuerpo delgado descansando sobre tu costado, y nunca antes habías deseado tanto que los despertadores no se hubieran inventado.

o-x-o

—Sabes que te lo tengo que decir —dijo Kanon un día que hacía mucho frío, pero no tanto —. Sabes que tengo que decirte que Milo y tú parecen algo más que amigos.

Saga intervino inmediatamente:

—Y no digas que no sabes de qué estamos hablando.

Kanon continuó:

—¿Ya son novios?

Saga intervino de nuevo:

—Y no digas que los noviazgos son para lesbianas o alguna de tus ridiculeces.

De pronto, sentías que las paredes de la cafetería se hacían chiquitas y querían aplastarte. Viste la puerta del lugar porque marcharte parecía una excelente idea en ese momento. Regresaste la mirada a los iguales, quienes estaban sentados del otro lado de la mesa y quienes te dirigían miradas que exigían respuestas de algún tipo.

El problema era que no tenías ninguna respuesta todavía. En tu mente todo era confusión para ser sinceros, últimamente tú mismo te habías estado haciendo esa pregunta: ¿qué era Milo para ti?, ¿qué significaba que ya pasaban todos los días juntos y, por alguna extrañísima razón, querías pasar más y más tiempo con él?

—Los noviazgos son para gente patética —finalmente contestaste, con un tono de fastidio, por supuesto. El típico noviazgo de salir al cine, regalar rosas, cenar juntos, todo eso se te hacía una completa y absoluta basura, además de una gran pérdida de tiempo y dinero. No entendías por qué la gente necesitaba a otra persona para ser feliz, para sentirse realizada, o por qué el ser humano siempre estaba en busca de esa otra mitad cuando se suponía que uno era un ser completo y autosuficiente. Tú eras autosuficiente Agregaste—: Gente patética que, por lo general, son lesbianas.

La puerta de la cafetería se abrió y Milo entró por ella, miró alrededor y los localizó en medio de la gente. Caminó con pasos largos hacia ustedes, dijo un 'hola' general para saludarte a ti y a los iguales, y se sentó a lado de ti.

Empezó a decirte con palabras rápidas y el ceño fruncido:

—Te había estado buscando, qué bueno que te encuentro aquí. ¿Qué crees? No voy a poder ir a tu departamento hoy porque tengo que acompañar a Laureta a una exhibición que se está realizando en el museo central. De hecho, ya se me hizo tarde y tengo que irme. ¿Nos vemos entonces mañana?

Digeriste la información que te había dado y te diste cuenta de tres cosas: uno, no sabías quién era Laureta, pero empezaste a odiarla desde ese momento; dos, se te había ido el apetito, y tres, te estabas convirtiendo en una lesbiana patética.

o-x-o

Un día en que estabas sentado en el piso del baño con la mejilla recargada en la tasa del excusado fue cuando en verdad te diste cuenta que Milo se había robado tu maldito corazón y lo había guardado en alguno de sus bolsillos.

Te diste cuenta porque acababas de regresar todo el alimento que habías tomado en el desayuno. Estabas ahí, inocentemente comiendo tu plato de cereal cuando miraste que Milo había olvidado su suéter rojo en uno de los sillones de tu departamento. Tomaste el último bocado del cereal y fuiste al sillón para recoger el suéter.

Tomaste la prenda entre tus manos y decidiste ponerte el suéter porque la verdad era que la mañana era fría y nublada.

Poco sabías que al momento de ponerte el suéter, ibas a quedar inmóvil de repente. De la tela se desprendió un olor especial que te envolvió con rapidez: el olor de Milo. Era como tener la esencia de Milo entrando salvajemente a cada uno de tus poros y dirigiéndose al centro de tu estómago.

Tu pobre estómago no supo cómo digerir esa cosa que sentiste, ese sentimiento de estúpida alegría y tonta confusión que te hizo correr al baño y volver el estómago para poder sacar toda esa nueva sensación tan intensa que habías tenido y que no sabías cómo controlar.

o-x-o

—Si pudieras escoger entre varios trabajos, ¿cuál sería el que nunca escogerías?

Estaban en un parque abandonado, uno que estaba en las orillas de la ciudad y que olía a soledad seca, había un carrusel en el centro, unos aros en la orilla y unos columpios oxidados como juegos de entretenimiento. El parque estaba rodeado de fábricas viejas y el paisaje era tan café y metálico que sentías acero líquido inundar el ambiente. Tú estabas sentado en uno de los columpios, viendo hacia el frente, con las manos recargadas sobre tus piernas.

—¿Por qué siempre me preguntas cosas sin sentido? —dijiste con fastidio, pero era un fastidio lindo, no un fastidio grosero.

Milo estaba sentado en el columpio a lado de ti, con sus manos sujetando las cadenas y con sus pies raspando la tierra debajo de ellos, trataba de no columpiarse, pero de vez en cuando se hacía unos centímetros para atrás para impulsarse hacia delante. Sonrió un poco.

—Porque sé que te molesta. Y también porque quiero saber, no hay nada de malo en hacer preguntas, Camus, así se han descubierto los más grandes misterios del universo.

Entrecerraste los ojos y te preguntaste vagamente si alguien como Milo era real, es decir, ¿podía existir alguien tan… curioso? Negaste con la cabeza porque, desgraciadamente, sabías que él no iba a dejar de molestar hasta que le dieras una respuesta. Tomaste una gran bocanada de aire y pensaste en su pregunta.

—No sé, tal vez nunca aceptaría ser… médico forense.

—¿Por qué?

Lo miraste a los ojos haciéndole saber que te estabas hartando de las preguntas, claro, había una pequeña sonrisa en tus labios.

—Porque me gusta mucho el arte, pero ver un cuerpo abierto no es precisamente lo que considero arte sano y constructivo.

—La verdadera razón es que eres un maricón cobarde, Camus.

Si Milo no te hubiera dicho eso con ese tono de burla y afecto, probablemente le hubieras dado un puñetazo.

—Mis padres estarían orgullosos de mí, ¿no crees? —respondiste.

Él asintió con la cabeza y hubo un momento de silencio en el que la sonrisa de sus facciones fue desvaneciéndose.

—Yo probablemente nunca sería un astronauta. —Y ésa era una de las cosas que no comprendías de Milo: siempre contestaba aunque tú no le hicieras ninguna pregunta. Continuó con una especie de suspiro pensativo—: Tendría que ir al espacio y ver todos esos planetas y todas esas estrellas y todo ese paisaje tan increíble y luego regresar a la Tierra, y no podría compartir eso con nadie. Nadie realmente entendería y yo no sería capaz de poder explicarles lo que vi. Creo que viviría muy frustrado. —Mordió su labio y te miró —. A menos que tú decidieras ir conmigo al espacio.

No pudiste evitar sonreír abiertamente.

—Eres un tonto, ¿lo sabías? —Llevaste tu mano a la bolsa de tu pantalón y sacaste un cigarro. Era otra cosa que no comprendías de Milo: su continua necesidad de compartir—. Deberías de ser un astronauta, ¿por qué te importa tanto compartir tu descripción del espacio con alguien más? Basta con que tú la hayas vivido para que sea una experiencia magnífica. Además, si yo voy, lo único que haría sería quejarme y preguntar cuánto falta para regresar.

Su mandíbula se tensó y se quedó callado por algunos momentos.

—¿No lo entiendes, verdad? —respondió con cansancio, como muchas veces. Hubo otra pausa más larga, como de dos minutos—. Llévame a casa, Camus.

Te quedaste inmóvil con el ceño fruncido y una expresión de desconcierto en tus facciones. Él se levantó del columpio y empezó a caminar hacia el coche. Llevaste el cigarro a tus labios y empezaste a caminar hacia el auto también.

No había sido una pelea, pero después de ese día no se hablaron por tres semanas.

o-x-o

Eras un artista o, en otras palabras, una persona que siempre necesitaba vaciar lo que sentía en los límites de su interior.

Tenías un cuaderno de hojas negras donde apuntabas todas esas cosas que no le podías decir al mundo, un lugar de desahogo, la libertad para tu alma sobrecargada de tensión dañina y no purificada.

El cuaderno era de hojas negras y escribías con tinta negra, es más, si alguien abría el cuaderno, pensaba que estaba vacío porque las letras negras se perdían en el fondo del mismo color. Incluso, si tú tratabas de releer lo que habías escrito, terminabas con un desagradable dolor de cabeza al intentar descifrar las palabras.

Pero si pudieras releer tu cuaderno, te darías cuenta de que las siguientes frases habían sido escritas con tus manos temblorosas: ¿Te decepcioné o te defraudé? Vi el final antes de que empezáramos. He sido adicto a ti. Recuérdanos y todo lo que solíamos ser.

Eran sólo pequeñas frases pero tenían tras ellas largas horas de peleas, incomunicación entre ambos, sufrimiento constante, palpable incertidumbre. Escribirías muchas frases como ésas en esa libreta, todas similares, todas acompañadas de dolor, algunas con lágrimas, otras con enojo, unas tantas con frustración.

Antes de que conocieras a Milo, tu cuaderno negro casi no lo utilizabas, una vez que llegó Milo a tu vida, empezaste a utilizarlo con más frecuencia hasta terminar utilizándolo cada tercer día cuando Milo y tú sólo sabían estar juntos para agredirse.

Las hojas negras eran los únicos testigos de cuánto Milo te lastimaba después de una pelea, de cómo podía destruirte, de cómo te destrozaba poco a poco, de cuánto te dolía y, algunas veces (aunque sólo lo admitieras por medio de una tinta de color negro), de cuánto lo querías.

o-x-o

Milo había estado raro todo el trayecto hacia el cine mientras tú manejabas en silencio. Estaba inquieto, mordía sus uñas, tronaba sus dedos, abría un poco la ventanilla, la volvía a subir, rebotaba su pie en el piso, limpiaba su garganta, era un manojo de nervios. Pensaste en preguntarle qué le pasaba, pero seguramente te diría qué era lo que estaba sucediendo cuando estuviera listo para hacerlo.

Sin embargo, no dijo nada hasta que estuvieron sentados en las últimas butacas del cine con los pies sobre los asientos de adelante y las luces se acababan de apagar, y empezaban los primeros cortos.

—¿Camus?

Llevaste un puño de palomitas de maíz a tu boca.

—¿Sí?

—¿Podemos hablar? —Dejó de ver la pantalla y te miró.

También dejaste de mirar la gran pantalla frente a ustedes y viste su rostro iluminado por las luces provenientes de ésta. Masticaste un poco más las palomitas que aún permanecían en tu boca y después las pasaste.

—¿Justo ahora? La película está por empezar —le dijiste tranquilamente extrañado y con un tono normal de voz, no tenían nadie alrededor de ustedes, las demás personas estaban cinco o seis filas de butacas más abajo, así que no había necesidad de que bajaras el volumen de tu voz.

—Bueno, no quiero hablar _hablar_. Sólo quiero… darte esto. —Sacó una cajita negra de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y la extendió hacia ti.

Entrecerraste los ojos y pusiste el bote de palomitas entre tus piernas para poder tomar la pequeña caja.

—¿Es mi cumpleaños y nadie me dijo?

Milo rió y algo de su tensión pareció disminuir un poco, dijo divertido:

—No es tu cumpleaños, tonto. Hoy es cinco de enero, todavía faltan un par de meses para tu cumpleaños.

—Entonces, ¿qué es esto?, no me digas que gané el premio al más guapo de la escuela y me enviaron este obsequio.

—¿Podrías callarte y abrirlo ya? —Milo negó con la cabeza y en sus labios había una sonrisa.

Sonreíste levemente y abriste la pequeña caja.

La sangre que corría por tus venas se congeló al instante y tu respiración se quedó atorada en tu garganta.

—Milo…

Te interrumpió y empezó a decir:

—Sé que esto es probablemente una tontería para ti y que no debí de haberlo hecho, y que estoy loco, y que soy una lesbiana por comprarlo, pero… —Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y dijo más despacio—: quiero que lo tengas. Es algo que quiero darte. Es mi forma de… —Movió las manos alrededor, buscando las palabras adecuadas. Volvió a empezar la idea—. Sé que tú y yo nunca vamos a casarnos o algo así, de hecho, nunca quiero casarme, pero sí quiero que sepas que esto que tú y yo tenemos… es importante para mí.

Hubo un momento de silencio, el único sonido era el de los cortos que seguían emitiéndose por la pantalla blanca en el fondo de la sala de cine.

—Milo, esto es un anillo de compromiso. —Dejaste de ver la caja y el anillo que reposaban en ella y miraste sus ojos.

—Lo sé. —Mordió su labio—. No tienes que usarlo, sólo quiero que lo tengas.

Apretaste la quijada y limpiaste tu garganta. Toda tu vida habías escuchado que un anillo de compromiso, como la palabra lo indicaba, representaba eso, un compromiso. Un anillo así era entregado cuando estabas seguro de una relación y cuando planeabas ya un futuro en conjunto, era una forma de apartar a tu pareja del resto mundo y decir 'este es mío'.

Para muchas personas era un paso enorme dentro de una relación, era algo hermoso. Tú no estabas muy seguro si todo eso que decían era verdad porque, al mismo tiempo que escuchabas todas estas cosas y conceptos sobre el compromiso, también este anillo era el que habías visto muchas veces volar por los espacios de tu casa cuando tu madre, cuando estaba viva, se lo aventaba a tu padre cuando se enojaba con él y le decía cuánto lo odiaba.

Pero dejando a un lado los aspectos negativos y considerando cómo tu vida había cambiado, un anillo era un te amo de forma circular que uno se colocaba en el dedo anular.

Desgraciadamente, Milo no era para ti un te amo de forma circular, era algo más, algo diferente, algo más complejo, algo más eterno, lo que sentías por él iba más allá de un simple te amo.

Suspiraste y dijiste con una leve sonrisa aún cuando nunca habías hablado tan en serio:

—Eres un cuadrado para mí. —Sacaste el anillo de la caja y te lo pusiste.

A partir de ese día, nunca te lo quitaste, incluso cuando en las peleas más horribles tenías imágenes de tu madre aventando el anillo como símbolo de desprecio. Para tu madre, el anillo había sido un objeto más con el cual podía herir al bastardo de tu padre; para ti, el anillo era lo más sagrado que habías poseído en tu vida.

Te sentías orgulloso de no parecerte a ninguno de tus padres.

o-x-o

En los intermedios entre estar bien con Milo y no estarlo lo que más detestabas era el maldito sentimiento de no saber qué pasaba, la estúpida incertidumbre de no saber cómo ir para adelante en la relación, pero tampoco saber cómo retroceder.

Lo veías en la escuela a lo lejos: cuando entraba a un salón de clases, cuando sacaba copias en la biblioteca, cuando se sentaba en uno de los escalones a leer. Parecía estar en todos lados: incluso cuando no lo veías, tus ojos lo buscaban entre la multitud, no podías evitarlo.

Una parte de ti no quería que tus ojos tuvieran contacto con su silueta, pero otra parte de ti respiraba con tranquilidad cuando al fin veías que ya estaba en la escuela, que estaba ahí, en el mismo espacio que tú.

Milo y su maldito efecto sobre ti.

Ya no recordabas cuál había sido el motivo de la última pelea, no tenías muy claro en tu cabeza por qué había surgido el distanciamiento entre ambos. No sabías si habías dicho o hecho algo malo, tal vez había sido él quien había decido apartarse por su cuenta, no sabrías decir cuál era la respuesta adecuada. El punto era que había una gran barrera de espinas entre ambos.

No sabías ya cómo acercarte y preguntarle qué estaba mal. Los primeros días del distanciamiento intentaste preguntarle qué sucedía, pero siempre que te acercabas, él tomaba sus cosas y se iba.

Una parte de ti quería mandarlo al diablo, una gran parte de ti quería caminar hacia él y decirle ¿sabes qué? Hasta aquí. No voy a tolerar más de tus estupideces. Sin embargo, otra gran parte de ti sabía que si hacías eso, perderías lo único que había sido capaz de mantenerte sano y vivo últimamente.

El problema era que nunca ninguno de los dos quería decir adiós. Todas las personas siempre decían que no les gustaban las despedidas. Tú las amabas, de hecho, eras feliz cortando lazos ineptos con personas ineptas que creían que con sus ideas podían tener algo en común contigo. Serías feliz diciéndole adiós a muchas personas que sólo te habían hecho daño a lo largo de los años, es más, disfrutarías el momento en que tuvieras que darles la espalda para seguir con tu camino. Sin embargo, con Milo era distinto.

No había un maldito adiós nunca. Siempre se decían adiós para volver a regresar a la semana, al mes, a los tres meses. Muchas despedidas pero ninguna era real, o tal vez todas eran tan reales que dejaban de ser verdaderas. Parecía imposible destruir lo que tenían, imposible acabar con algo que nunca empezó con certeza.

La desesperación era tan grande que querías desprenderte la piel de los brazos y partirla en pequeños pedazos con una navaja.

Milo y su maldita ignorancia de no saber cuánto podía matarte.

Tú y tu maldita inhabilidad de olvidarlo.

Si alguien te preguntara que definieras la relación con una palabra, tendrías que contestar que Milo y tú eran… espuma: nunca formando nada, siempre llenos de burbujas que se reventaban con la más mínima agresión, sin estabilidad, pero con intención de tenerla, agua y jabón mezclándose para formar algo efervescente pero nunca completamente fusionados.

o-x-o

Una relación que parecía un ciclo, empezaba y terminaba constantemente, hasta el punto en que se desgastó tanto que terminó por convertirse en nada.

—La próxima vez que me sigas, no voy a golpearte o mandar a policías a que te arresten, es más, no voy a decir nada. Si vuelves a seguirme, lo que haré será olvidarte —dijiste intensamente sintiendo como las palabras quemaban desde que se formaban en tu corazón y transcurrían por tu garganta hasta abandonar tus labios.

No podías soportar más que Milo te estuviera siguiendo como una sombra, como un espíritu perdido deambulando detrás de ti. Odiabas verlo así, yendo a cada lugar que ibas, mirándote con absoluta nostalgia y culpa, no acercándose para hablar, pero siempre viéndote de lejos.

Poco a poco destruía la imagen que tú tenías en tu mente de él, de ustedes, de lo que habían sido. Deseabas con todas tus fuerzas que dejara de acosarte para que pudieras quedarte con un buen recuerdo de él, de su relación, pero, sobre todo, querías que dejara de perseguirte para que pudieras empezar el proceso de dejar de quererlo de una vez por todas.

Te alejaste de él con pasos largos y firmes, dejándolo a la mitad de la calle con el semblante desfigurado en confusión.

Cuando diste la vuelta a la esquina, tu rostro estaba lleno de lágrimas.

Esa misma noche, cuando ya estabas recostado en tu cama con las luces apagadas y los ojos ahogados en más lágrimas, alguien abrió la puerta de tu departamento.

No fue una sorpresa cuando reconociste la silueta de Milo en la puerta de tu recámara. No se tomó la molestia de encender la lámpara al entrar, la luz que entraba por una de las grandes ventanas era lo único que iluminaba el camino hacia el lugar donde descansaba tu cama.

Se recargó en el marco de la puerta, su postura era pesada y cansada, calculabas que eran alrededor de las tres y media de la mañana.

Levantaste un poco la cabeza de la almohada y sólo veías una parte de su rostro, porque lo demás estaba ahogado en la obscuridad, así como también sólo alcanzabas a apreciar una parte de su cuerpo porque lo demás también se escondía entre las sombras.

—Es tarde —Tu voz fue rasposa. No había sido una acusación, sólo una observación.

—Puedo irme si así lo quieres —dijo en un susurro.

Tu corazón latía con una rudeza inexplicable en la caja de seguridad de tu pecho, estabas tenso e incómodo. Su silueta en el marco de la puerta oprimía todas tus entrañas, pensaste que después de lo que le habías dicho en el callejón, él no iba a buscarte más, habían sido palabras que estaban destinadas a cortar el último lazo frágil que había entre ustedes: el lazo de la destrucción.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, como siempre, la oportunidad de seguir con él y la oportunidad de decirle que se fuera. Gran parte de ti quería que se fuera, que al fin pudieran darle fin a la relación enfermiza y obsesiva, pero otra gran parte de ti no sabía ni siquiera cómo respirar sin su presencia cerca de tu vida, cómo existir sin saber que Milo era todavía algo tuyo.

—Quédate ahí —le indicaste con un murmullo también.

Y lo hizo, a pesar de que, a lo mejor, él también se estaba debatiendo entre quedarse o marcharse.

En medio de la obscuridad y el silencio, recargaste de nuevo tu cabeza en la almohada, pero mantuviste tus ojos en su rostro. Introdujiste tu mano derecha debajo de las cobijas mientras el azul de tu mirada no lo abandonaba.

Tu corazón giró dentro de tu pecho, se torció con un movimiento brusco porque empezaste a actuar por instinto, dejaste que el sentimiento que recorría todo tu cuerpo tomara el control, la razón y la lógica pasaron a un segundo plano.

Tu mano desapareció de tu vista y descendió por tu cuerpo, se detuvo en un punto… un punto debajo de tu cintura. Todo lo que habías sentido los últimos días con Milo siguiéndote ardía sobre la capa de tu piel, tenías tanto tiempo de no estar con él, habían sido muchos días de verlo en los rincones siguiéndote y tú tratando de aparentar que no lo notabas, que no te importaba.

Con lentitud, empezaste un movimiento de arriba hacia abajo mientras te tocabas, el movimiento era exquisitamente lento. Tu mirada recorrió su cuerpo recargado en el marco como si estuvieras contemplándolo, aprendiéndolo.

Mordiste tu labio.

Tu otra mano también cobró vida y viajó hacia tus labios mientras la otra seguía con el ciclo despacio debajo de capas de tela. Los dedos de la otra mano rozaron tus labios que se abrieron un centímetro al contacto, uno de los dedos recorrió tu labio inferior, jugando con él.

De repente, su voz temblorosa viajó por el espacio del cuarto.

—Camus, necesito… acercarme a ti.—Limpió su garganta para tratar de controlar la urgencia que se había escuchado salir de ésta.

Un suspiro tenso y pesado abandonó tus labios.

—No —dijiste con tu corazón quebrándose en distintos lugares.

—Necesito tocarte —dijo con angustia débil y sincera.

Cerraste los ojos un momento cuando una ola de placer recorrió tu ser. Tu mano derecha seguía subiendo y bajando, incrementando la velocidad poco a poco. Tu mano izquierda se deslizó de tus labios y recorrió tu cuello y tu pecho para descansar sobre tu abdomen. Volviste a abrir los ojos y volviste a enfocar a Milo.

—Necesito que me veas. —Necesitabas que él viera todo lo que provocaba en ti.

—Camus… —La forma en que dijo tu nombre te hizo darte cuenta que él había empezado a llorar—. Déjame acercarme —exigió con ternura suplicante.

No dijiste nada y sólo sentiste unas lágrimas rodar sorpresivamente por las partes laterales de tu rostro. Incrementaste la velocidad de tu mano derecha, querías explotar, querías estallar en pedazos y terminar con la sensación agonizante que no te dejaba existir. Cerraste tus ojos otra vez y te concentraste en darle a tu cuerpo lo que necesitaba, la libertad que añoraba.

Pero, de pronto, sentiste un cuerpo moviéndose como un gato por la cama, otro peso hundiendo el colchón mientras más se acercaba. De repente, unas manos movieron las cobijas sobre tu cuerpo y las apartaron hacia un lado, en un instante ya tenías un cuerpo sentado sobre tu estómago y unas manos tomando las tuyas.

Milo acomodó mejor su posición sobre ti: sus rodillas a cada lado de tu cadera, su cuerpo sentado sobre tu vientre, sus dedos entrelazados con los tuyos, sus labios a unos milímetros de distancia de los tuyos.

Tu cuerpo atrapado en el suyo.

Abriste tus ojos para ver cómo se agachaba un poco más para empezar a besarte y empezar a mover su cadera sobre la tuya. Él tenía toda la ropa puesta y la tela de sus pantalones raspaba tu piel, frotaba con ligera agudeza cada uno de tus poros. El movimiento de sus labios era todo un contraste a lo que su cuerpo hacía: sus labios tomaban los tuyos con precaución, con lentitud, con las ganas de cuidar de tus labios, de tranquilizarlos, de consolarlos.

...te perdiste en él.

La intensidad, el abandono en lo que te estaba haciendo era tan fuerte que sólo era cuestión de segundos para que tu cuerpo reventara en líquido blanco.

—¿Camus? —dijo, besando tus labios por última vez—. ¿Vamos a seguir juntos? —Miró el azul de tus ojos con esperanza, rechazo, dolor, alivio, todo al mismo tiempo.

Y era tu Milo con preguntas, como siempre lo había sido desde el momento que lo habías conocido. Estaba ahí ante ti, inexplicablemente hermoso, bellamente aterrador, desconsoladamente importante para ti.

Buscaste entre tu respiración rápida los restos de tu voz y contestaste por primera vez sin aprensión, sin miedo, sin tratar de darle vueltas, siendo solamente tú y tu alma hablando:

—Te amo más de lo que te odio.

**FINAL DE LOS EPISODIOS**

NOTA: Esta historia continúa con los Anexos.

¡Gracias por leer! ¡No olvides dejarme comentario!


	9. Chapter 9

**Autor**: Framba

**Titulo**: Rompecabezas – Anexos

**Tipo**: romance y drama

**Resumen**: Camus y Milo tienen una relación muy peculiar. El amor tiene muchos matices, sobre todo, matices obscuros.

**Advertencias**: AU

**Pareja**: Camus x Milo

**Comentarios adicionales**: Los "Anexos" son una serie de historias que complementan los "Episodios" de Rompecabezas, se podría decir que son la segunda parte. Esta historia no tiene un orden cronológico, por lo que los Anexos se pueden leer de forma aleatoria. Le tomé mucho cariño a la primera parte y por eso decidí completarla más a detalle, además creo que mi forma de escribir ha cambiado con los años (espero mejorado) y estos Anexos espero muestren una evolución en todos aspectos.

**Estado**: completo

o-x-o

**Anexo I**

POV: Camus

Los iguales.

Los iguales en un metro de la ciudad, acompañando a Camus.

Los dos iguales parados, tomados del tubo arriba de sus cabezas, mirando a Camus, quien estaba sentado en uno de los asientos del largo y metálico metro.

—Así que vas a volver a ver al muchachito de ojos turquesa —Saga le dijo a Camus, cambiando abruptamente de tema. Habían estado platicando de motocicletas, así que la pronta mención de Milo no tenía que ver con nada en esa conversación.

—¿De qué hablas? — Camus alzó una ceja, en interrogación y confusión.

Saga sonrió.

—Un pajarito me dijo que estuviste con él _otra vez_ el viernes pasado cuando no quisiste ir a la fiesta con nosotros.

Kanon miró a Saga con ojos grandes.

—¿Se fue con el chico turquesa? —Kanon ahora se dirigió a Camus—. ¿Te fuiste a una cita y no me avisaste? ¿Entonces quién te hizo el manicure, el pedicure, el peinado de salón?

—Cálmate. No fue una cita —Camus contestó. Una cita involucraba cursilerías, ése más bien había sido un encuentro agradable de… _expresión_.

—¿Entonces quedarse de ver en algún lugar romántico y besuquearse sus bocas no es una cita? —Kanon preguntó.

—¿Tuvieron sexo otra vez, verdad? —Saga intervino—. Con más razón fue una cita, Camus. Ya decía yo que andabas muy contentito últimamente, jamás habías rechazado ir a una fiesta del sótano —Saga aseguró.

Camus negó con la cabeza y los miró a ambos.

—Viejas metiches.

—Exaaacto. Cuéntanos —Kanon respondió—. Aún falta mucho para llegar, quiero todos los sucios y asquerosos detalles.

Era la primera vez que los iguales veían a Camus salir en citas, y con salir se referían a que era la primera vez que veían a Camus quedarse de ver con un chico un viernes en horas decentes; pero lo más notable era que Camus había estado de buen humor a partir de entonces. Camus era muy activo, sexualmente, pero los iguales sabían que este chico Milo había sido diferente, Camus se veía diferente. Algo se estaba cocinando ahí, algo estaba sucediendo con su amigo.

—¿A dónde fueron? —Kanon prosiguió.

—¿Para qué quieres saber? —Camus le dijo un poco más serio.

¿Cómo podría él relatarles lo que pasó? ¿Cómo contarles la magia, la emoción, la expectativa? ¿Cómo decirles que sintió que lo sacaron de la misma tierra, que Milo escarbó y lo jaló de las profundidades? ¿Cómo empezar a decirles lo que sentía, cómo decirles que no podía ya detenerse, que iba en picada, que estaba cayendo sin freno en un abismo de… turquesa?

—Tengo derecho de saber por ser tu amigo desde que estabas en el vientre de tu madre, incluso en la concepción cuando fuiste un micro feto, ya era tu amigo —Kanon le respondió.

Camus rió. Iba a tener que decirles o no lo iban a dejar en paz. Le sorprendía que hubieran aguantado todo el fin de semana sin preguntarle. Suspiró.

—Milo ama las hamburguesas, fuimos a comer una.

Todo había empezado con un mensaje de texto el viernes en la tarde, Milo le preguntaba a Camus si estaba ocupado en la noche. Ese viernes Camus tenía una fiesta con los iguales, como cada viernes, de hecho, así que miró el mensaje por varios minutos pensando en qué contestar. Lo más seguro es que no iba a lograr nada yendo a esa fiesta, ya que antes las fiestas tenían un objetivo específico y muy claro: encontrar con quien acostarse. Fue desagradable darse cuenta que ese viernes no tenía ganas de estar de caza, no tenía caso, no se le antojaba. ¿Para qué buscar otros labios, otro cuerpo, otros ojos? Tenía más bien como ansiedad por ver los labios, cuerpo y ojos que ya había probado con anterioridad. Sí, si lo pensaba demasiado, se podría decir que estaba sediento de Milo.

Respondió el mensaje de Milo con un: No, ¿a qué hora vienes?

Milo llegó al departamento de Camus como a las cuatro de la tarde aunque Milo le había dicho en otro mensaje que iba a llegar a las cinco.

Camus apenas se estaba lavando los dientes. Abrió la puerta con el cepillo de dientes en la boca.

Y ahí estaba Milo. Le robó el alma a Camus: tan imponente, tan groseramente… bonito. Perfecto. Alto. Muy turquesa, turquesa combinado con luz celestial. Estaba todo vestido de negro: pantalones negros, playera negra, cabello largo, suelto, revuelto. Cínicamente masculino, esbelto, impactante. Cargado de turquesa.

Milo sonrió y dijo:

—Sé que es una idiotez, pero creo que mi reloj está unos minutos adelantado, por eso llegué antes.

¿Sesenta minutos adelantado? Mhn. Camus sonrió con el cepillo en la boca. Bendita idiotez.

—Pasa. —Camus se movió para dejar entrar a Milo.

Milo entró y caminó algunos pasos hacia dentro del departamento.

—No había tráfico, raro, y me tocaron todos los verdes.

Camus asintió con la cabeza y sacó el cepillo de su boca mientras cerraba la puerta. Él no necesitaba los pretextos de Milo. Él entendía, él _sabía_. Él también quería que Milo llegara lo antes posible, al fin y al cabo, Camus no estaba haciendo nada importante. Mejor ocuparse que estar sin hacer nada, ¿no?

Hubo un momento incómodo de silencio, hasta que Milo volvió a hablar:

—¿Te puedo decir algo?

—Dime.

Milo lo ponía nervioso, demasiado, todo era impredecible, nuevo, tajante.

—Moriré —Milo sentenció con nerviosismo.

Camus fruño el ceño, no entendía nada.

—¿Cómo?

Milo miró el piso, estaba pensando en lo que iba a decir con cautela:

—Venir aquí es muy intenso. El recorrido de mi casa a este lugar es… me quita el aire. No puedo dejar de verte después de que te veo, no sé si me explique. Mi sangre está alborotada —Hizo una pausa—, y ya no me importa, ¿sabes? Me está consumiendo y ya no me importa. Es como cuando tienes ganas de comer algo y no quieres nada más… te puedo hasta saborear en mi boca. Pienso en ti y me da hambre. —Milo movió sus manos alrededor, como si quisiera decir más cosas, pero no sabía cómo decirlas tampoco—. Siento que moriré —Milo concluyó.

Camus no supo qué decir, ¿por qué le decía esto tan abruptamente?, ¿por qué en ese momento? No entendía por qué había escogido ese preciso instante para decirlo, así sin preámbulo. Camus apenas acababa de abrirle la puerta hacía un minuto, por todos los dioses.

Sin embargo, Camus entendió cada letra, cada sentimiento, cada idea que Milo dijo porque él se sentía igual, porque él también estaba muriendo, porque estaba _sediento_, porque quería agarrar la cabeza de Milo y comerla a pedazos, integrarse con él, saborearlo.

La mala noticia es que estaba estupefacto, la confesión de Milo lo tomó por sorpresa, lo de ellos estaba pasando demasiado rápido y con mucha intensidad para su gusto. Camus se quedó callado, petrificado. Camus sería todas esas palabras guardadas, jamás dichas.

Hubo otro silencio largo, incómodo, extraño.

Milo tomó aire, su voz se escuchó apagada, seca:

—Tanto hablar de comer me dio más hambre —dijo para reconciliar el silencio, un poco apenado, incluso. No se había sentido correspondido.

Camus asintió con la cabeza, perdido, sorprendido.

—Voy a terminar de lavarme los dientes. —Fue lo único que Camus pudo pronunciar. Tenía la piel eriza.

Huyó al baño.

Camus dejó el cepillo en su lugar y se mojó la cara, sentía su corazón pegando con fuerza sobre sus costillas, estaba mareado. Quería escupir palabras, sentimientos. Abrió la llave del agua y tomó un sorbo de agua y la escupió.

—Milo — Camus dijo en un susurro para sí mismo, con ternura, con desesperación. Lo dijo para nadie, sólo sus propios oídos habían escuchado el llamado. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Afuera estaba ese sujeto que le había revuelto todo por dentro. Sentía una opresión inmensa en las entrañas. Ganas de abalanzarse sobre Milo y golpearlo y, al mismo tiempo, ganas de abrazarlo hasta que el oxígeno del planeta desapareciera.

Dioses, no, ¿qué iba a hacer?, ¿cómo controlarse?

Volvió a bañar su rostro con agua fría. Iba a volver el estómago como aquella vez con el suéter de Milo. Las gotas de agua se deslizaban por su rostro, creando surcos escalofriantes.

Tenía que salir y enfrentar esta situación, expresarse. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y buscó la toalla de manos para secar su rostro. Otra gran bocanada de aire y pasó sus dedos por su cabello para componerse un poco.

Abrió la puerta del baño y salió a la estancia principal. Milo ya estaba sentado en el sillón de la sala, mirando sus manos, perdido en sus pensamientos.

Camus limpió su garganta para hacerse presente y Milo volteó a verlo. Los dos se miraron un instante.

Camus quería sacar esas palabras ahogadas en su garganta, le quemaban, pero Milo fue el primero en hablar:

—¿Te gustan las hamburguesas?

Camus asintió con la cabeza, jamás en su vida se había sentido tan nervioso, tan frágil.

Milo se levantó del sillón y caminó hacia la puerta, dispuesto a salir. Camus caminó detrás de él. Los dos salieron del departamento.

Cuando Camus estaba cerrando la puerta con llave, se quedó inmóvil un segundo, sentía que no podía pasar otro segundo sin que dijera algo, por primera vez sentía la urgencia de hablar, de liberarse y soltar todo eso que había estado enfrascado desde que conoció a Milo. Sentía que era vital que Milo supiera lo que le estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

—Milo —Camus lo llamó en voz muy baja. Milo estaba a dos pasos de distancia, viendo el pasillo por el que bajarían las escaleras, así que volteó a ver a Camus. Era el momento. Camus tenía la quijada trabada, los dientes oprimiéndose unos a otros con gran fuerza—. ¿Puedo decirte algo?

La cara de Milo era de sorpresa. Asintió con la cabeza y también dijo en voz baja:

—Dime.

Camus batalló para separar sus labios y empezar a hablar, tragó saliva.

—Estoy… totalmente… —Su voz era ronca, cada palabra le raspaba la garganta, le estaba costando tanto trabajo decirlo—. Quiero que sepas que estoy totalmente… intoxicado. —Camus limpió su garganta de nuevo, no sabía cómo seguir. Nunca nadie le enseñó a sincerarse de esta manera tan vulnerable y real. Milo sonrió casi inmediatamente, y esa sonrisa disparó las últimas palabras que estaban clavadas en el alma de Camus—. Intoxicado de ti… de esto, de nosotros.

La sonrisa de Milo creció más, si eso fuera posible.

—Camus… —Milo dijo con suavidad, con tintes de alegría, esperanza, alivio, y más cosas en su voz, Camus quiso descifrarlos todos, ¿pero Milo sabía la magnitud en las palabras de Camus?, ¿entendía lo difícil que era y a la vez lo extraordinario de lo que sucedía entre ambos? Al parecer Milo tenía una vaga idea porque caminó los dos pasos que lo separaban de Camus y dejó un beso en la comisura de sus labios.

—¿Y a qué hamburguesas fueron? —Saga preguntó. Seguía subiendo más gente al vagón del metro y estaban ahora más apretados que antes.

—A la calle 23 —Camus contestó.

Ésas eran las mejores hamburguesas de la ciudad, o al menos eso le había dicho Milo a Camus en el transcurso para llegar. El camino hacia el local fue silencioso. Los dos tomaron un autobús para trasladarse, Milo venía sentado junto a la ventana. No hablaron en el trayecto de nada en realidad, en algún momento Milo comentó algo sobre los autobuses y el paro que habían hecho los choferes la semana pasada. Camus realmente no estaba escuchándolo, se sentía como drogado. La gente dice que es sentirse como en las nubes, Camus decía que era como estar en sobredosis.

Llegaron y entraron al local. Camus jamás había estado ahí, pero de primera vista le gustó lo que tenía ante sus ojos: una larga barra con banquillos estilo años cincuenta, vasos para malteada apilados en una esquina de la barra, un pizarrón negro con el dibujo de un helado en una de las paredes, fotos de guitarras sobre otra pared, un logo de una hamburguesa grande casi pegado al techo, una vieja rocola en la otra orilla del lugar. Muy retro el asunto. Le gustó.

Milo lo guió hacia la gran barra y se sentaron en los banquillos redondos de color rojo carmesí, uno al lado del otro.

—No me digas que atiende Elvis —Camus comentó mientras seguía mirando alrededor. Maldición, tenía que confesar que le encantaba ese lugar.

Milo rió.

—Quizá alguno de sus nietos, pero lo podemos poner en la rocola para que esté presente.

Camus sonrió y en ese momento llegó una chica a entregarles los menús.

—¿Y qué pediste? —Kanón preguntó—. Según yo ese lugar es famoso porque venden la hamburguesa triple con champiñones.

Camus asintió. No iba a decirles que Milo justo había pedido esa hamburguesa y Camus no había podido evitar comentar sobre el gran trozo de carne que Milo se iba a comer, y la mirada de lujuria que Milo le había lanzado por el comentario.

Camus sólo se limitó a decirles a los iguales:

—Yo pedí una doble con queso, sin mayonesa y sin cebolla.

—Qué maricón eres —Milo le había dicho el viernes cuando Camus pidió su hamburguesa y la mesera ya no estaba cerca para escucharlos—. Comer hamburguesas y empezar a quitarle ingredientes es una jotería mayor.

—¿Y pedir malteada con leche deslactosada no lo es? Hablas de maricones y pides malteada de fresa, por favor —Camus le respondió divertido.

Milo sonrió y dijo:

—Soy intolerante a la lactosa.

Camus seguía sonriendo también, curiosamente.

—No me pareció que fueras intolerante a la lactosa la otra noche —Camus comentó.

Milo volvió a reír.

Camus no podía dejar de mirarlo, este chico que conoció en la parada de autobús tenía imanes, o algo.

—No te preocupes, con esa lactosa no tengo ningún problema. Dicen que es buena para el cutis —Milo le aseguró.

—Cuando gustes, tengo litros de lactosa para ti. —Los dos rieron. Maldición, Camus se la estaba pasando demasiado bien.

—Aunque la doble con queso estaba regular —Camus le dijo a Kanon en el metro—. Nada extraordinario. Vamos si quieren algún día —Camus dijo, aunque sabía que si iba con los iguales sería una experiencia totalmente distinta. A lo mejor hasta acabaría diciéndoles que mejor fueran a una pizzería después del primer bocado.

Camus no recordaba alguna otra comida que hubiera tenido con alguien en la que se la hubiera pasado así, platicando, sonriendo, jugando, coqueteando. Llegó incluso un momento que los dos ya no estaban sentados enfrentando la barra, estaban de lado viéndose de frente. Incluso hubo un instante muy descarado en que Milo mordió un pedazo de carne y lo miró con tanta lujuria que Camus dejó de respirar por seis segundos completos.

No iba a contarles a los iguales que en cierto momento, Milo se levantó al baño y Camus se quedó ahí sentado, pensando en qué hacer, si seguirlo o no. Jamás había hecho algo tan bajo como seguir a alguien al baño, pero de algún modo tenía que suavizarse lo duro de su cuerpo, y aunque él no estaba seguro si Milo lo había hecho intencionalmente, Camus se levantó y lo alcanzó en el baño.

Había otro chico en el baño así que Camus se colocó a lado de Milo y los dos fingieron que se estaban lavando las manos. No hubo intercambio de palabras entre ellos.

Cuando al fin el otro chico salió, Milo buscó la mirada de Camus en el espejo enfrente de ellos.

—Pervertido —Milo dijo.

—Depravado —Camus le respondió.

—Degenerado —Milo volvió a decirle.

—Vulgar —Camus respondió igual de rápido.

Los dos sonrieron al espejo.

Acto seguido, los dos estaban besándose y moviéndose hacia uno de los baños con puerta. Dado que Milo era intolerante, Camus se arrodilló y fue él quien tomó la lactosa ese día. Después giró a Milo para ponerse atrás de él y hacer lo que era obvio; por los gemidos ahogados de Milo, Camus supo que había sido una buena elección haber ido al baño.

Camus se iba a saltar esa parte, no iba a decirles a los iguales que lo había hecho en un baño de un local de hamburguesas. La lluvia de comentarios no pararía por años, siglos. Había comido carne de todo tipo el viernes, claro está.

Salieron del baño veinte minutos después, regresaron a su lugar como si nada hubiera pasado. Milo terminó su malteada de fresa y Camus el último pedazo de su hamburguesa.

Camus pagó la cuenta a pesar de que Milo le insistió que podían dividir la cuenta. Ese pequeño detalle tampoco lo iba a mencionar con los iguales, era una insignificancia, el dinero viene y va.

El regreso al departamento de Camus fue más ameno, Milo compartió sus audífonos y cada quien venía escuchando un auricular, escucharon baladas románticas de los años cincuenta.

Al llegar al edificio donde estaba el departamento de Camus, los dos bajaron del autobús. Eran como las seis de la tarde probablemente, había un atardecer espectacular, de película. Camus tenía todavía tiempo de arreglarse e ir a la fiesta a la que lo habían invitado, pero seguía sin ganas de ir, era mejor opción quedarse en casa.

—Conozco un lugar donde venden la mejor pasta, podríamos ir después —Milo comentó cuando llegaron al portal del edificio.

¿Milo se estaba despidiendo?

—Espagueti con bolas de carne —Camus dijo—. Me encantan las bolas de carne.

Milo no pudo evitar reír a la referencia sexual.

—¿Todavía quieres más proteína?

—Nunca es suficiente —Camus respondió.

Milo negó con la cabeza aún con la sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Camus no podía soportar lo bien que se veía, estaba a dos segundos de golpearlo. Milo volvió a tomar la palabra:

—Gracias por la comida.

Sí, Milo se estaba despidiendo. Camus tenía otros planes.

—¿No dejaste nada arriba? —Milo lo miró desconcertado, no había llegado con nada. Camus sugirió—: Tus llaves o algo.

Y la expresión de Milo cambió, comprendió de pronto la insinuación. Camus jamás le diría las cosas directamente, triste pero cierto.

Milo lo miró unos instantes más y contestó:

—Sí, vayamos a revisar, probablemente sí olvidé las llaves.

—¿Estás enamorado? —Saga le soltó de pronto la pregunta.

Camus miró a los iguales, los miró a ambos a los ojos. Estos eran sus amigos desde que había sido un micro feto, tenía que contarles cierta parte de la verdad, de ese viernes, de lo que estaba sucediendo, ellos le habían confiado muchos secretos y él no podía ser tan egoísta. Además, si no lo decía a alguien, iba a explotar por dentro:

—Hechizado.

Kanon y Saga se miraron entre ellos y sonrieron. Awww, mi vida, qué divino, el amor, y quién sabe cuántas cosas empezaron a decir. Kanon frotó el cabello de Camus como si fuera un niño pequeño, Saga le quiso hacer cosquillas en el estómago.

Camus volteó los ojos, por eso luego se reservaba sus comentarios. Camus negó con la cabeza, sacó su ipod del bolsillo de su pantalón, se puso sus audífonos para ignorar lo que decían y empezó a escuchar a Elvis.


	10. Chapter 10

Comentario adicional: este anexo está íntimamente ligado al Episodio 7, recomiendo leerlo antes de leer este Anexo, pero tampoco es mandatorio. Espero les guste.

**Anexo II**

POV: Camus

En algún momento tenía que darse la oportunidad. No estabas seguro si lo más correcto para describir lo que estaba a punto de pasar era 'una oportunidad'. Digamos que estaba a punto de darse la ocasión, nada más, no oportunidad.

La ocasión en que conocerías a Laureta.

Y no que no la conocieras, claro que la conocías. La conocías demasiado bien. No había día en que Milo no hablara de ella, incluso algunas veces era frustrante su continua mención.

Así que la odiabas. La odiabas con respeto. Mientras ibas manejando en el coche camino a buscarla, llegaste a la conclusión que tu odio hacia ella era sano, cortés, respetuoso, aunque no por eso dejaba de ser real. Alguien que pudiera ser tan amiga de Milo te causaba cierto conflicto interno, te hacía corto circuito cerebral.

La semana pasada acababas de cumplir un año con Milo (no que estuvieras contando, por cierto). Tu mirada se dirigió hacia el anillo en tu mano izquierda, mano que tomaba el volante con firmeza. Habían ido al cine el miércoles pasado y Milo te había entregado un anillo de compromiso antes de que comenzara la película. No lo esperabas, fue un momento totalmente sorpresivo y claro que sería un momento que jamás olvidarías. Habías aceptado ponerte el anillo. Esa noche cuando llegaste a tu departamento escribiste sobre tu cuaderno negro: estoy comprometido.

Ahora estabas camino a buscar a Laureta.

Las cosas habían estado bien, demasiado bien después del cine. Ayer incluso habían estado juntos, Milo había estado drogado y habían bailado y reído, y le habías dicho por descuido (no estabas prestando demasiada atención a tus palabras) que eran novios. No fue algo premeditado, salió natural de tu boca y, por todos los dioses, ya habían cumplido un año. Obviamente pensabas a Milo en tu cabeza como tu novio, incluso si tus labios no lo habían reconocido en voz alta. Habían terminado en la cama ayer en la noche y habías dejado entrar a Milo… a lugares físicos que nunca nadie más había tenido acceso. Todo iba bien.

Fue una lástima que Milo no recordara hoy en la mañana nada de lo que había sucedido. Nada. Una verdadera pena.

No ibas a admitir que te dolió cuando Milo dijo no recordar, y era cierto, no te había dolido, era otra cosa lo que habías sentido. El dolor lo sentías al golpearte con algo, pero eso que habías sentido era más como… si te hubieran apagado algún órgano interno, como si hubieran apagado la luz de un lugar dentro de ti, como si Milo te hubiera arrebatado un sentido. No dolía, no era sufrimiento, era algo más complejo, más difícil de digerir, era algo como tristeza, desilusión, decepción, todo mezclado en una gran licuadora, algo muy espeso.

No habías hablado con Milo en todo el día después de eso. No sabías qué decirle, no sabías cómo hacerlo recordar.

En la tarde había salido la invitación para ir al club y decidieron ir con los iguales.

Al llegar al lugar cada quien tomó su rumbo, viste de reojo que Milo se dirigió al bar, tú fuiste al baño y, al salir, te quedaste a solas en las mesas por un rato. Kanon te encontró unos quince minutos después. Te dijo que si tenías algo, le contestaste que no y deseaste más que nunca no tener tantas barreras a tu alrededor y poder platicar con él, así, a corazón abierto, pero no podías decirle que habías dicho, por error o porque en realidad te había traicionado el subconsciente, que Milo era tu novio, o que habían tenido relaciones y que habías sido tú el receptor esta ocasión, no, era demasiada información para Kanon. No obstante, eso no te quitó las ganas que tenías de ser sincero con tu amigo. Al final no le comentaste nada, platicaron de trivialidades hasta que un chico invitó a Kanon a bailar.

Desgraciadamente minutos después, ahora lo veías de esa manera, te encontró un amigo de la infancia mientras veías a Kanon bailar a la distancia. Tenías años sin ver a Afrodita, así que cuando se acercó, no pudiste más que sonreír y abrazarlo, realmente te daba gusto verlo otra vez. Afrodita era uno de los seres más nobles que conocías, él había sido tu amigo de la infancia y te había ayudado muchas veces cuando tu padre perdía sus cabales.

Platicaron por un rato, incluso le habías dicho sobre Milo: le habías contado que acababas de comprometerte y que tu vida había cambiado al conocerlo. Afrodita estaba feliz de escuchar la noticia y te preguntó cosas sobre Milo. Te sentiste raro hablando de Milo con alguien más, pero era importante que Afrodita supiera, le tenías mucho aprecio. Afrodita también te contó de su vida. Era agradable su presencia, su energía, su vibra. En realidad estabas contento de encontrarlo.

Y en ese ánimo de camadería, el DJ puso una canción que Afrodita mencionó era su favorita para bailar. Insistió que la bailaran. Te negaste. Afrodita volvió a insistir. Volviste a negarte. Afrodita volvió a pedírtelo. Dijiste que odiabas bailar. Afrodita dijo que no aceptaría un no como respuesta. Volviste a negarte. Afrodita te rogó, literal, que bailaran sólo esa pieza.

Finalmente aceptaste.

Habías aceptado y… todo se fue al carajo.

Y se fue a la basura porque Milo los vio bailando juntos. Tenías que reconocer que te dejaste llevar por la emoción de ver a tu amigo y cuando Afrodita se te acercó en la pista de baile y recargó su frente sobre la tuya, no te opusiste, te sentías contento por haberlo visto, por lo que platicaron, y por haber olvidado por un segundo lo que había sucedido en la mañana con Milo.

—Compártelo con tu amigo —Milo te había dicho al acercarse a ustedes y darte un cigarro. Su voz se había enterrado en tus poros. Milo estaba furioso.

Te quedaste estupefacto.

Milo se marchó de inmediato de la pista y, al parecer, del lugar.

Te sentiste apenado cuando miraste de nuevo a Afrodita, éste te dijo que fueras tras Milo, Afrodita te ofreció una disculpa rápidamente, él no había querido que se malinterpretaran las cosas.

Sin embargo, ya no encontraste a Milo por ningún lado.

Fuiste con los iguales y les preguntaste por Milo, ellos lo habían visto hacía diez minutos, pero después ya no supieron de él. Te preguntaron qué pasaba, les dijiste que después les explicabas.

Después de recorrer de nuevo el bar, lo único que se te ocurrió fue salir del lugar y buscar a Laureta, quien seguramente iba a estar en el bar.

o-x-o

Estabas nervioso al estacionarte afuera del bar. Antes de bajar del coche, te viste en el espejo retrovisor y notaste que estabas pálido. Tenías que encontrar a Milo, había una diminuta probabilidad de que él hubiera venido con ella a contarle como eras un maldito traidor. Ojalá estuviera con ella.

o-x-o

Laureta, efectivamente, estaba en el bar. Y, para tu mala suerte, Milo no estaba con ella.

El bar estaba lleno, pero aún había mesas vacías, debían ser como las tres de la madrugada. Laureta estaba sentada en una mesa en compañía de dos amigos y una amiga. Ella se reía mucho mientras caminabas hacia la mesa. Esperaste que no estuviera demasiado tomada.

—Hola —llamaste al llegar a la mesa. La conversación en la mesa se detuvo y todos voltearon a verte—. ¿Puedo hablar contigo? —Te dirigiste a Laureta.

Laureta te miró con ojos grandes. Su semblante blanco, ella no entendía nada, sí estaba sorprendida de verte. Tardó un momento más y finalmente limpió su garganta y les dijo a los demás:

—Vuelvo en un momento.

Suspiraste, agradeciste internamente que ella accediera a hablar contigo.

Laureta se levantó y le extendiste la mano para dejarla pasar, indicándole que pasara primero. Caminaron entre varias mesas y fueron a sentarse a una mesa vacía que estaba en las orillas del bar.

—¿A qué debo el honor de tu presencia? —dijo Laureta. Claramente estaba intoxicada, pero su mirada no estaba perdida por completo. Se veía atenta, aún en sus cinco sentidos.

Entrelazaste los dedos sobre la mesa.

—Escucha. Sé que no tenemos la mejor relación…

—Me odias —Laureta te interrumpió.

La miraste. Asentiste con la cabeza.

—Así es —dijiste.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué conozco a Milo desde hace… como mil años? —Laureta dijo divertida, su tono sarcástico no te sorprendió, ella tenía buenas armas para atacarte.

Te encogiste de hombros.

—Me llevas mucha ventaja. ¿No crees que es lógico que te odie?

Laureta se quedó pensando.

—Entiendo que te mueras de la envidia porque yo estuve con Milo desde que era un niño y lo vi crecer y, obviamente, él me ama con locura, pero yo creo que tu odio lógico no nos va a llevar a ningún lado.

—No me voy a convertir en tu amigo, Sahori. —Fuiste tajante en tu respuesta, y la llamaste Sahori porque sabías que ése era su nombre, Milo te lo había dicho, y se te hacía absurdo que ella se lo hubiera cambiado por rebeldía.

—Lo sé — dijo Laureta con la misma certeza. —No me interesa tu amistad. Sólo me interesa Milo, y sé que si tú y yo estamos mal, él será el perjudicado.

—Escucha. No me dejaste terminar hace rato —retomaste—, pretendía decir que no tenemos la mejor relación, pero estoy dispuesto a… sobrellevarte, por Milo.

Laureta resopló.

—¿_Sobrellevarme_? Qué amable eres.

—Quiero poder tener conversaciones contigo, hoy necesito de tu ayuda y seguramente la voy a seguir necesitando en el futuro.

—¿Eso quiere decir que sí vas a quedarte con Milo para siempre? —Sus ojos se entrecerraron, cuestionándote—. ¿Lo amas, verdad?

En tu opinión, Laureta era bastante ágil a pesar del alcohol en su sistema. Afirmaste con la cabeza.

—¿No es obvio? —respondiste.

Laureta se hizo para adelante en la silla.

—Dilo.

La miraste intensamente, te sentías acorralado de pronto.

—Si tanto necesitas oírlo, sí, sí quiero estar con Milo a largo plazo, por mucho tiempo.

—¿Lo amas? —Laureta insistió, ella no iba a ceder.

—Sahori —le advertiste.

—¿Lo amas, Camus? —preguntó decidida.

—Sí.

—¿Cuánto?

—¿Qué te importa?

—Dije _cuánto_.

Volteaste los ojos y suspiraste. Tenías que rendirte ante ella, no iban a llegar a ningún lado si no lo hacías. La miraste y dijiste:

—Más de lo que jamás podré explicar y más de lo que tú podrías entender.

Una pausa.

—Bien —Laureta dijo, satisfecha.

En ese instante se acercó un mesero a ofrecerles algo. Laureta pidió una cerveza, tu pediste un cosmo.

—Entonces acepto hablar contigo. ¿A qué debo el honor de tu presencia? —Laureta repitió. Su actitud más calmada, sin estar a la defensiva.

Tal vez ella no era tan mala después de todo. Tomaste aire, tus hombros se destensaron. También tendrías que bajar la guardia, era lo justo.

—Vine a verte porque pensé que quizá Milo estaría contigo. Hubo un malentendido.

Laureta se llevó una mano a la barbilla.

—No lo he visto desde ayer o antier, no recuerdo. Yo pensé que estaba contigo. Ahora _siempre_ está contigo.

Te quedaste pensando, no habías visto hasta ese momento las cosas desde esa perspectiva: le habías quitado Milo a Laureta, ellos eran una mancuerna irrompible antes de que tú llegaras. Tuvo que haber sido doloroso para Laureta que su amistad se quebrantara de esa manera.

—Lo siento —dijiste sinceramente—. No fue mi intención… apartarlo de tu lado.

Laureta miró la mesa. Después te miró.

—No es fácil. Ahora tomo más que antes para no sentir su ausencia, ¿sabes? Pero era obvio, como tú dices, algún día tenías que llegar. Y él está completamente idiotizado contigo, eres su vida entera, su alegría —Laureta sonrió—, así que todo vale la pena. Estoy feliz de verlo así. El día que fuimos a comprar tu anillo, él estaba…

—¿Fuiste con él? —la interrumpiste.

—Claro. ¿Quién más lo iba a acompañar? Fuimos a decenas de tiendas y ningún anillo era lo suficientemente bueno para su gusto. Vimos dos mil millones de anillos; hasta el día de hoy tengo ampollas en los pies gracias a ti. Cuando al fin se decidió por uno, estaba feliz, fuimos a comprarlo y Milo no dejaba de sonreír al pagarlo.

Te mordiste el labio. Tampoco habías pensando en cómo le había hecho Milo para conseguir el anillo.

—No sabía esa historia —dijiste.

—Un día antes de dártelo, no pudo ni dormir, estaba demasiado nervioso, tenía miedo que lo rechazaras. Me dijo que te iba a llevar al cine y que enfrente de todos iba a declararse, que iba a interrumpir la película y gritar a los cuatro vientos que te amaba y que eras suyo y no sé qué tantas tonterías. Así que me da gusto que lo traigas puesto hoy, no lo pierdas.

Miraste tu mano izquierda, tu pecho se sentía caliente, tenías un sentimiento cálido en el centro de tus costillas. Milo no acabó en medio de la sala del cine gritando su amor, gracias a los dioses, había sido algo más especial, un momento que sólo sería de ustedes dos para la eternidad. Estabas comprometido con Milo, aún te sorprendía pensarlo.

—No lo haré —aseguraste.

El mesero les llevó sus tragos.

Los dos le dieron un sorbo a sus respectivas bebidas.

—Entonces qué pasó. —Laureta prosiguió con la conversación.

Era momento de arreglar lo que habías descompuesto. No pudiste evitar lamentarte, las cosas habían estado tan bien.

—Milo me vio bailando con un amigo de la infancia. Seguramente pensó que era algo más —le explicaste.

—No le veo nada de malo. ¿Lo estabas besando o algo? — dijo Laureta extrañada.

—Claro que no lo besé. Quizá estábamos bailando muy… pegados, se malinterpretó.

—Pegados, ¿cómo?

—Su frente sobre la mía.

Laureta hizo una mueca de desaprobación.

—Mhn. Mal hecho.

—Lo sé. Estuvo mal, aunque no significó nada. Le voy a pedir una disculpa a Milo.

Laureta afirmó con la cabeza.

—Opino que le pidas una disculpa, le compres chocolates, tengan sexo loco y le presentes a tu amigo para que se aclaren las cosas y él vea que tu amigo no es una amenaza.

—No voy a darle chocolates —te opusiste.

Laureta te dio un golpe en el brazo, como si llevaran años de conocerse, como si Laureta y tú fueran grandes amigos.

—¿Podrías dejar de ser un cretino con él?

Te frotaste el brazo, Laureta tenía la mano dura.

—No soy un cretino, solamente no acostumbro regalar ese tipo de cursilerías.

—Te acaba de dar un anillo de compromiso y te ve bailando sexosamente con alguien más, ¿no crees que merece los chocolates?

—No estábamos bailando sexosamente— le aseguraste.

—Bueno, íntimamente.

Y sí, justo eso había sido, un baile íntimo, por eso Milo había estado tan enojado. No ibas a comprarle chocolates, mejor lo llevarías a cenar o irían a ver una película, claro, si Milo te disculpaba algún día.

—¿En dónde crees que esté? —preguntaste.

—¿Fuiste a buscarlo a su departamento? —Laureta tomó un gran trago a su cerveza, tomó casi más de la mitad.

—No tengo su dirección.

Laureta casi escupe la cerveza, dejó la botella y volvió a golpear te en el brazo.

—¿Llevas un año con Milo y no sabes dónde vive?

Te sobaste de nuevo.

—Siempre va él a mi departamento.

Laureta negó con la cabeza y le hizo una señal al mesero de que se acercara. Le pidió una pluma. Laureta te tomó el brazo y escribió con letras temblorosas una dirección. Tuviste de inmediato flashbacks de Milo haciendo lo mismo los primeros días que se conocieron; la segunda vez que se vieron (no que estuvieras contando), Milo fue a tu mesa en este mismo bar, enojado, y te escribió su número telefónico para que le hablaras y no lo olvidaras.

—Calle moras, número 35 —leíste cuando Laureta dejó de escribir.

—Departamento 101 —Laureta agregó—. Ve mañana a verlo.

Asentiste con la cabeza.

—Seguro.

—Y deja de ser un cretino.

—No lo soy.

—¿Y la vez que fuiste un cretino en el parque de la 38?

—¿De qué hablas?

—Cuando Milo te dijo que quería ir al espacio y compartirlo contigo, y tú le saliste con la estupidez de que no querías ir a ver el universo con él.

La miraste con ojos grandes. No te tendría que causar tanta sorpresa que Laureta supiera cada pequeño detalle de ustedes, ella era la mejor amiga de Milo, claro que iba a saber, pero era extraño sentirse tan expuesto ante ella, quizá por eso te trataba como un viejo amigo. La cosa del espacio no fue de esa manera, no es que no quisieras ir con Milo a conocer galaxias y fueras un desgraciado, más bien quisiste decirle a Milo que debía realizar sus sueños independientemente si estabas tú ahí o no. Aún así no ibas a justificarse frente a ella.

—Espero que también te cuente lo bueno —le dijiste.

—Sí, ya me tiene mareada con lo bueno que eres en la cama — dijo Laureta—. Y llega todo emocionado cuando te pintas los ojos cuando cumplen meses. Eres un cretino la mayoría del tiempo, pero de pronto tienes tus destellos de lucidez y tienes buenos detalles.

Te sonrojaste, por primera vez en tu vida tal vez. No viste venir el comentario sexual en ningún momento (no que Laureta estuviera mintiendo). Además, otra vez sentiste una calidez interna al darte cuenta que Milo había entendido el mensaje cuando usabas delineador en los ojos.

—¿Qué más sabes de mí?

—Demasiado. Más de lo que me gustaría saber —Laureta confesó.

—Ya que me conoces tanto, deberíamos tener más conversaciones de este tipo.

—Me parece buena idea. —Laureta alzó su botella para brindar.

Estrellaste tu copa contra la botella de cerveza.

—Salud por eso —dijiste.

Los dos tomaron otro sorbo a sus bebidas, con lo cual Laureta terminó lo que quedaba de su cerveza. Hubo unos instantes de silencio, de pura compañía, hasta que Laureta dijo:

—Pues fue un gusto hablar contigo.

Afirmaste con la cabeza. Ya le habías quitado mucho tiempo. Tomaste tu copa de nuevo e ingeriste todo el trago de una sola vez, tenías que armarte de valor para lo que ibas a decir.

—Sahori, gracias —comenzaste—, ahora entiendo por qué eres tan importante para Milo. Eres más agradable de lo que pensé… gracias por escucharme.

Laureta sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Mientras sigas haciendo feliz a Milo, no tendremos problemas, créeme. Voy a explicarle a Milo que lo de hoy fue una tontería, que él tiene que entender que sólo era tu amigo. Abogaré para que no te castigue demasiado. —Hizo una pausa—. Y tú tampoco eres tan desagradable.—

Sonreíste.

—Te dejo regresar con tus amigos.

Los dos voltearon a la mesa donde Laureta había estado y ya no había nadie sentado ahí.

—Bastardos — dijo Laureta en un susurro.

Te sentiste mal, no ibas a dejarla sola ahí en el bar.

—Te llevaré a tu casa —ofreciste.

Laureta negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy bien.

Sacaste tu billetera del pantalón y dejaste varios billetes sobre la mesa, Laureta también empezó a buscar dinero en el bolsillo de su pantalón de cuero, pero la detuviste con un gesto.

—Claro que te voy a llevar —no le estabas preguntado, era un hecho.

—Puedo cuidarme sola —Laureta te aseguró.

—No me queda duda. Pegas duro. —Guardaste tu billetera y te levantaste de tu silla. Le extendiste la mano a Laureta para que la tomara.

Laureta miró tu mano y luego tus ojos. Laureta tomó finalmente tu mano. Los dos salieron del bar tomados de la mano.

o-x-o

No supiste si fue el repentino aire que le dio a Laureta o si esa última cerveza fue la gota que derramó el vaso, literalmente, porque al subir al coche, Laureta dijo que se sentía muy mareada.

Le preguntaste su dirección y Laureta alcanzó a decirte dónde vivía.

Diez minutos en el camino y Laureta te pidió que se orillaran. Volvió el estómago una vez, dos veces, tres veces, cuatro veces, de ahí perdiste la cuenta. Le sujetabas el cabello mientras ella se asomaba por la ventana del auto. A la menor provocación de movimiento, Laureta te decía que te detuvieras. Cualquier movimiento del coche la hacía sentir mal.

Finalmente dejaste a Laureta en su casa casi a las cinco de la mañana. En el camino hacia casa de ella, por tu cabeza cruzó la idea de ir al departamento de Milo, pero pensaste que si Milo había regresado a su casa, sería mejor dejarlo descansar, probablemente seguiría enojado y no podrían siquiera hablar. Era importante que te disculparas y mejor era esperar a que las cosas estuvieran más tranquilas.

Cuando al fin llegaste a tu departamento, te fuiste directo a la cama, no podías esperar a que las horas pasaran. Mañana al abrir los ojos irías a la calle de moras.

o-x-o

Al día siguiente, fuiste al departamento de Milo, pero se toparon en la calle antes de que llegaras al lugar, había una lluvia torrencial cayendo sobre ustedes.

Te disculpaste con Milo, quien estaba más que furioso de verte, te disculpaste como lo habías platicado con Laureta porque no había estado bien lo que habías hecho. Sin embargo, jamás esperaste que Milo te respondiera con una confesión: Milo te dijo que había ido al Callejón de la Izquierda.

El mundo se congeló.

—Sé lo que pasa en el Callejón —le habías dicho. El Callejón era el lugar para desfogarse, para ser atendido sexualmente, entrar ahí era sinónimo de vender tu cuerpo sin monedas de por medio. Milo había ido al Callejón después de verte con Afrodita, Milo había estado con alguien más.

—No voy a pedirte perdón —Milo te respondió.

Sentencia. Desconexión.

—Y no te pido que lo hagas, Milo. Odio cuando la gente se disculpa —le informaste—. Si estás a mi lado, es porque quieres estarlo, y si yo estoy a tu lado, es porque también quiero hacerlo, nadie me está obligando.

¿Qué más podías decirle? ¿Reprocharle? ¿Golpearlo? En su lugar, sólo te acercaste y dejaste un beso en su mejilla antes de marcharte.

o-x-o

La traición efectivamente sí dolía.

Después de dejar a Milo en la calle, caminaste por muchas horas sin algún rumbo fijo. La lluvia torrencial te bañó completamente de pies a cabeza.

Todo había estado tan bien estos últimos días, pero las cosas habían cambiado abruptamente.

Milo había ido al Callejón.

Dolía. Dolía como un centenar de golpes continuos en la cara. Dolía en el cuerpo, dolía como si con un cuchillo te hubieran rasguñado todas las vísceras por dentro. ¿Por qué había decidido Milo ir al Callejón? ¿Por qué no se te ocurrió asomarte al Callejón y buscarlo ahí? Quizá lo hubieras detenido, quizá hubieras prevenido el engaño.

Te sentías roto.

No fuiste esa noche a tu departamento. No dormiste nada. Cuando te diste cuenta, el amanecer ya te había encontrado sentado en una banqueta.

Fuiste a la biblioteca central y permaneciste ahí todo el día, tenías que leer un libro, perderte en otro mundo, sino la cabeza iba a explotarte.

Saliendo de la biblioteca te fuiste directo al bar. Los libros habían sido buena medicina para engañar a tu mente por unas horas, pero necesitabas algo que te sedara para pasar la noche y ahora sí poder dormir.

Perdiste la cuenta de cuántas cervezas tomaste: ocho, diez, doce. No estabas seguro.

En algún momento un tipo se te acercó y empezó a comprarte tragos. Aceptaste.

De ahí empezaste a perder la consciencia.

En algún momento fuiste al baño por necesidad y, de pronto, ya tenías a un chico acariciándote y moviéndote a uno de los espacios donde estaban los sanitarios, tocándote como quizá habían tocado a Milo, después sentiste unos labios devorando tu boca, labios que te besaban como tal vez habían besado a Milo hacía dos noches.

Jamás te percataste que Milo fue a buscarte y presenció esa escena desde la puerta del baño.

o-x-o

Amaneciste en la casa de alguien. No supiste de quién ni por qué ni cuántas horas llevabas ahí. Sólo tomaste tu ropa y saliste de ese cuarto y de ese departamento lo más rápido que pudiste. Te acabaste de medio vestir al bajar las escaleras.

Tu cabeza daba vueltas, tenías un intenso dolor estomacal y sentías el cuerpo cortado. Ibas a desmayarte en cualquier momento al parecer.

Saliste a la calle y notaste que era medio día. El sol estaba resplandeciente, brilloso. Por un segundo, te sentiste desconcertado, perdido, con miedo. ¿En dónde demonios estabas?

Empezaste a caminar hacia la esquina, a lo lejos escuchabas coches, tenías que llegar a alguna avenida.

En efecto, llegaste a una avenida vial, te ubicaste… y decidiste que tenías que ver a Milo.

o-x-o

Tocaste la puerta tres veces. Estabas en la calle moras, en el número 35, departamento 101. La puerta del departamento de Milo era negra.

—¿Quién es? —Escuchaste del otro lado de la puerta.

Limpiaste tu garganta.

—Camus.

Pasaron dos segundos. La puerta se abrió. Los ojos de Milo estaban rojos, hinchados, preciosos, había estado llorando quizá.

—¿Qué te pasó? —dijo Milo en confusión, su voz ahogada en tristeza y confusión.

Imaginaste que te veías fatal.

—¿Puedo pasar?

Milo te vio de arriba a abajo.

—¿En dónde estuviste?

—¿Importa? —le dijiste, cansado.

Milo se cruzó de brazos.

—Si hago una pregunta es porque quiero una respuesta. —Su voz también se escuchaba cansada, apagada.

Suspiraste.

—Ya estamos a mano. —Lo tenías que decir aunque te desgarraba las entrañas la confesión. Querías acabar de una vez con esto.

Milo no se movió por unos instantes, después cerró los ojos un instante, tensó su mandíbula. Asintió con resignación.

—¿Y te sientes mejor? —te cuestionó en voz baja.

—No. —La respuesta fue inmediata.

—Bien. Si ésa es la manera en que resuelves las cosas, está bien.

—¿Qué querías que hiciera? —dijiste sin enojo, no sonaba ni siquiera a reclamo, era una declaración simple, sólo se escuchaba tu tristeza.

Milo bajó la mirada, vio el piso por varios minutos.

—¿Y ahora qué sigue? —preguntó.

Te encogiste de hombros, te sentías tan cansado, tan muerto.

—No lo sé. Eso venía a preguntarte.

Milo descruzó sus brazos, metió las manos a las bolsas de su pantalón.

—No tengo ni la menor idea.

Tenías unas ganas inmensas de volver el estómago, estabas al borde de… llorar. No sabías qué más decir, cómo arreglar este desastre. Lo único de lo que estabas seguro es que no te querías ir, no todavía.

—¿Puedo pasar? —Volviste a decir, estabas exhausto, y con eso estabas diciendo todo. Querías pasar, querías seguir, necesitabas a Milo, querías arreglar las cosas, querías que Milo te volviera a reconstruir, que Milo te abrazara, no querías quedarte sin verlo.

Milo tomó una gran bocana de aire.

Esperaste.

Milo finalmente se movió a un lado para dejarte pasar.

Así se debía sentir resucitar. Mordiste tu labio y caminaste hacia dentro del departamento.

o-x-o

Había sido como entrar al paraíso, pensaste. Todo el departamento de Milo era tan… Milo. Los colores, los muebles, los espacios eran tan Milo, que te sentiste mareado de nuevo. Jamás querías salir de ahí, cada célula de tu cuerpo absorbió el ambiente, era exquisito. Te preguntaste si Milo tenía esa misma sensación cuando iba a verte a tu departamento; alguna vez te comentó que ir a tu departamento era como morir, ahora más que nunca entendiste lo que quiso decir.

De hecho, al morir, querías que tu tumba fuera este lugar. Descansar la eternidad rodeado de Milo. Estabas enamorado de las paredes, el piso, el techo. Estar ahí era sofocador.

—Todo lo que te hicieron lo traes en la piel. Báñate —Milo te dijo, sacándote del trance.

Tardaste unos segundos en entender y decodificar lo que te había dicho. Afirmaste. Ibas a seguir cada una de sus órdenes.

—Sí —murmuraste.

Milo pasó frente a ti y te guió hacia el pasillo al fondo del departamento. Ese pasillo tenía tres puertas sobre el lado izquierdo. Milo caminó hasta la última puerta del fondo y la abrió.

—Éste es el baño. Hay una toalla en el cesto debajo del lavabo. La puerta que pasamos es el cuarto de visitas, ahí te dejaré ropa para cuando salgas.

Lo miraste a los ojos.

—Gracias. —No sólo por ofrecerte su baño, por todo.

o-x-o

Te quitaste la ropa sucia y te metiste a bañar.

A pesar del letargo en el que te sentías, no pudiste evitar sentir que tu cuerpo despertaba con el agua caliente cayendo sobre tus hombros. En algún momento te sentiste hipnotizado al estar en la regadera, tenías el jabón para lavarte el cuerpo entre las manos y no pudiste evitar pensar que ése era el mismo jabón que Milo utilizaba para lavar su piel también. Te invadió una excitación extraña. También habías tenido una sensación de placer cuando esparciste el champú de Milo sobre tu propio cabello, la fragancia entró por tu nariz y te embriagó por completo.

Fue uno de los baños más gratos de tu vida.

o-x-o

Al salir del baño, te dirigiste a la habitación que Milo te había indicado, escuchaste ruido en la parte donde Milo estaba, se escuchaba una televisión prendida.

En el cuarto de visitas había una cama individual con una colcha rosa, un escritorio pegado a la ventana con mucho maquillaje encima, y sobre el mismo escritorio había una bolsa roja, no dudaste que ésta era más bien la habitación de Laureta, quien usaba esa habitación cada que se quedaba en casa de Milo. La odiaste un poco más.

Sobre la cama, Milo te había dejado un pantalón y una playera azules, las dos de tipo deportivo, para correr. Agradeciste que fuera ropa cómoda.

Te pusiste la ropa y terminaste de secar tu cabello con la toalla.

o-x-o

Cuando saliste de la habitación no esperaste que Milo estuviera cocinando.

Milo estaba en el espacio de la pequeña cocina, moviendo con un cucharón el contenido de una gran cazuela que descansaba sobre la estufa.

—Te puse fresas y melón en ese plato; estás deshidratado, tómate ese vaso de agua —Milo te dijo al verte, señaló hacia la barra del desayunador que separaba la cocina del comedor principal.

Sobre el desayunador efectivamente había un gran plato hondo y un gran vaso de agua, como de un litro de capacidad. Caminaste hasta ahí y te sentaste en un banquillo del desayunador. Tomaste el agua y la bebiste toda. Estabas sediento.

Después tomaste con la mano una de las fresas y la comiste.

Seguiste comiendo en silencio.

o-x-o

Milo sacó dos platos más y sirvió el estofado.

Se sentó a comer del otro lado de la barra, enfrente tuyo.

—¿Lo hiciste tú? —preguntaste después de probar el primer bocado. Sabía delicioso. Sabía a comida casera, a hogar, y curiosamente sabía a Milo. Era complicado de explicar.

Milo asintió.

—Hay más si quieres —Su tono seguía siendo triste.

Te sentiste fatal, querías tener de nuevo a tu Milo contento, alegre, juguetón. Sentiste pavor que las cosas no volvieran a ser igual entre ustedes.

—¿Milo? —Llamaste suavemente—. Quiero que estés bien. —Fue una súplica sincera, un deseo que provenía desde lo más hondo de tu ser.

Milo dejó la cuchara con la que estaba comiendo sobre la mesa y se quedó viendo el plato frente a él.

Lo viste tan bello, tan herido. ¿Se había acabado todo entre ustedes? ¿Así se sentía el final?

Dejaste también tu cuchara sobre la mesa y te levantaste de tu silla. Rodeaste la pequeña barra del desayunador para llegar a donde Milo estaba sentado. Abrazaste el cuerpo de Milo aunque éste no giró sobre su silla para abrazarte, recargaste tu barbilla sobre la cabeza de Milo, quien te quedaba más abajo por estar sentado.

Después de un momento, Milo desde la misma posición movió su brazo y tomó con su mano tu antebrazo, el cual le quedaba a la altura de su pecho.

Dejaste un beso sobre el cabello de Milo.

Milo finalmente se giró sobre la silla y abrazó tu cuerpo, un abrazo ligero, suave. No lo bastante reconciliador para tu gusto.

Estuvieron abrazados un buen rato.

Milo fue el primero en separarse y dijo:

—Terminemos de comer. No quiero que se enfríe.

Afirmaste y regresaste a tu lugar.

Terminaron de comer en silencio.

o-x-o

Te ofreciste a lavar los platos mientras Milo acomodó el estofado en un recipiente más pequeño para después guardarlo en la nevera.

o-x-o

—Estoy muy cansado —Milo te dijo cuando por fin terminaron de juntar—. Quiero recostarme un rato.

—Adelante —contestaste. No sabías si Milo pretendía que lo acompañaras o no.

—Vamos. —Milo empezó a caminar hacia su habitación.

Lo seguiste.

o-x-o

Una cama matrimonial pegada a la ventana. Paredes blancas. Un closet con puertas blancas también a lo largo de una de las paredes. Un cuadro pequeño enfrente de la cama con un escorpión dibujado a mano, muy elegante. Del otro lado del cuarto, un escritorio con una silla para sentarse (con una foto enmarcada de ustedes sobre dicho escritorio). A un lado, un estante de madera con muñecos de peluche, libros, tazas. La habitación era sencilla, lo único de color intenso eran las cortinas translúcidas de color azul marino de la ventana. Tan Milo. Era como meterse debajo de su piel.

Milo caminó hacia la cama y se sentó sobre el colchón, recargando su espalda sobre la cabecera color blanco y estirando sus piernas sobre la colcha blanca.

Caminaste hacia la orilla de la cama, sentándote a un lado de los pies de Milo.

—Me confirmó Laureta que fuiste al bar a verla —Milo te dijo de pronto.

Alzaste la mirada. Asentiste. ¿Qué tanto le habría dicho ella? ¿Sería por eso que Milo lo había dejado pasar a su departamento?

—Pensé que te encontraría con ella.

Milo suspiró.

—Te agradezco que la llevaste a su casa. —No dijiste nada, no te había agradecido en la última conversación que habían tenido bajo la lluvia, te tomó por sorpresa. Milo prosiguió—: Me dijo que no habías hecho nada malo.

No sabías qué decir. ¿Tenía algún caso ya? No habías hecho nada malo, pero Milo sí y tú no pudiste soportarlo, así que hiciste lo mismo. Ecuación fácil, aunque fuera lo más difícil que te había pasado en la vida.

—Dejémoslo así.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral, los dos pensando.

—¿Era necesario que pasáramos por todo esto? —Milo te preguntó, su tono dolido.

Te costó trabajo respirar.

—No tengo todas las respuestas —le dijiste. El sonido de tu voz era tan bajo que dudaste que te escuchara. No tenías más fuerzas en tus células, ni en tu cuerpo.

Milo recargó su nuca en la cabecera de la cama, rendido.

—Nunca tienes respuestas.

—Milo. —Tomaste el tobillo de Milo para que volteara a verte. Claro que tenías respuestas, y esas respuestas tenían que ver con él, siempre con él—. Mi lugar es aquí. ¿Quieres respuestas? Quiero esto, a ti, quiero seguir contigo. Estoy enajenado con tu departamento, de lo que eres. Quiero esto en mi casa. Quiero llegar y que huela a ti, quiero voltear alrededor y ver tus cosas en todos lados. Quiero tenerte presente todo el tiempo, que todo lo que me rodee tenga que ver contigo. Quiero que vivamos juntos en mi departamento.

Los ojos de Milo se pusieron rojos.

—¿Acabamos de engañarnos el uno al otro y me pides que viva contigo?

—Sí —contestaste de inmediato. No tenía lógica, sonaba estúpido, pero era lo que querías, necesitabas. Ahora más que nunca—. Múdate conmigo.

Milo miró por la ventana.

—¿Fue cierto lo que le dijiste a Laureta, que me amabas y que querías estar mucho tiempo a mi lado?

—Sabes que no hablo por hablar —respondiste.

Milo se quedó en silencio, contemplando el cielo afuera de la ventana.

No sabías qué más decir, estabas al borde de perderlo todo, de perder completamente a Milo. Tenías que decir algo, hacer algo para que Milo quisiera seguir a tu lado, seguir adelante a pesar de lo grave que había sucedido. Le estabas pidiendo a Milo que se mudara contigo, jamás le habías pedido algo tan serio a alguien en tu maldita vida.

Sólo te quedaba hincarte y rogar. Estabas dispuesto a hacerlo. Te moviste de la cama y te hincaste en una rodilla.

—Milo, te lo ruego.

Milo volteó a verte de inmediato. Te jaló del brazo para levantarte y te sentaste de nuevo sobre el colchón.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso — dijo Milo asustado.

—Lo que sea por mi prometido.

—¿Me acabas de llamar _mi prometido_?

—No.

Una sonrisa diminuta, casi invisible, apareció en los labios de Milo.

Sentiste que el alma te regresó al cuerpo. Tenías que jugarte todas las cartas, arriesgarlo todo, y al parecer había funcionado. Negarías por siempre que lo habías llamado así, pero al menos en ese instante tan crucial lo habías hecho sonreír, fue el reto más importante de los últimos años de tu existencia.

—¿Entonces? —preguntaste.

Milo suspiró. Sus ojos mirándote, sus facciones endemoniadamente suaves, su piel blanca y su rostro perfecto. Estabas cautivado.

—Lo pensaré.


	11. Chapter 11

**Anexo III**

POV: Camus

Se te había hecho extraño que Milo no fuera a clases, o al menos no lo habías visto en todo el día. Pensaste que lo hizo deliberadamente, por eso te había mandando un mensaje la noche anterior diciéndote que se veían en tu departamento después de clases, se te hizo extraño no verlo en la escuela.

Estabas pensando en eso cuando tocaron la puerta. Ya eran las cuatro de la tarde.

Abriste la puerta.

Sentiste cómo la sangre descendió de tu cabeza rápidamente, te sentiste un poco mal, nauseabundo por el repentino cambio sanguíneo. Jamás habías visto a Milo así: su cabello estaba sujetado en una coleta, traía puesta una camisa negra con las mangas dobladas hasta los codos, corbata negra, un pantalón de vestir color negro también y una mochila de piel color vino cruzada al frente y descansando a lado de su cadera. Era la primera vez desde que lo conocías que se vestía tan formal y elegante.

—Hola. —Su voz segura, suave—. Traje esto para ti —te dijo.

No había pasado desapercibido para ti lo que había en sus manos cuando lo viste, aunque ciertamente reparaste en ese detalle en segundo instante porque su imagen fue un impacto total que te cegó en primera instancia. Te ofreció una flor.

—Hola… ¿me trajiste flores? —preguntaste en desconcierto absoluto.

Estiró la flor hacia ti.

—Heliconia es su nombre.

Tomaste la flor. Pestañeaste varias veces. No sabías qué hacer con ella. Era muy extraña, muy exótica, no era una flor común y corriente, ésta tenía picos y era de un color rojo intenso. Miraste a Milo. ¿Qué pretendía que hicieras con ella? Nadie te había dado flores antes, menos un hombre.

—¿La pongo en agua? —Eso se hacía con las flores, ¿cierto? No supiste qué más decir.

—Sí. Ponle un poco todas las mañanas.

Afirmaste con la cabeza y te hiciste a un lado para dejar entrar a Milo.

Él pasó y tú cerraste la puerta.

¿Dónde ibas a poner la flor? No tenías ni un florero ni nada que se le pareciera. Caminaste hacia la cocina para sacar una taza y ponerle un poco de agua, y le depositaste la flor.

Si eras sincero, estabas confundido. Sabías que hoy era San Valentín porque todos en la escuela estaban de melosos, los iguales hasta te habían abrazado y llenado de besos en la mañana, pero Milo no te había comentado nada así que no le diste mucha importancia al asunto, para ti era un día común y corriente, un día normal.

Normal hasta que llegó Milo vestido de esa manera. No que te molestara, al contrario, pero sí te sentías raro con la cuestión de la rosa, flor, lo que fuera que esa cosa de la flora fuera.

Saliste de la cocina con la taza y la flor entre tus manos. Milo ya estaba sentado en el sillón. Dioses, qué bien se veía, casi ficticio.

—Milo.—Volteó a verte a tu llamado—. No tenías que comprar nada.

—Lo sé —te contestó—. ¿Listo para irnos?

Dejaste la taza con la flor en el centro de la mesa del comedor.

—Pensé que nos quedaríamos en casa.

Caminaste hacia él.

—No, tenemos que ir a un lugar.

—¿A dónde? —preguntaste.

—A un lugar.

Entrecerraste los ojos. Tanto misterio te ponía nervioso.

—¿No vas a decirme a dónde vamos?

—No.

Una pausa. ¿Qué demonios estaba planeando?

—¿Quieres que me cambie de ropa? Tú estás muy formal —comentaste, mirando tu propio atuendo.

—No es necesario. ¿Listo para irnos? — Milo repitió y se levantó del sillón, poniéndose su mochila sobre el hombro.

No estabas acostumbrado a un Milo con palabras encriptadas y actitudes secretas, te invadió un sentimiento de ansiedad. ¿Por qué no te decía de una vez?

—Necesito que me digas, ¿qué tal si esto es un secuestro y nadie me vuelve a ver?

Milo sonrió.

—Ni que tuvieras tanta suerte para tener un secuestrador tan sexy como yo. —Se volteó y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.

Tomaste su muñeca para detenerlo cuando pasó frente ti, lo jalaste hacia tu cuerpo y tomaste su cintura entre tus manos. Contemplaste su rostro en silencio por minuto y medio. ¿Qué tenía este chico que te ponía de esta manera? Tenías unas ganas inmensas de quitarle la ropa, de devorarlo. ¿Se daba cuenta lo excelentemente bien que se veía? ¿Notaba cómo alteraba tu espíritu? ¿Sabía que ningún otro ser humano en la faz del globo terráqueo te gustaba tanto como él? Te encantaba, como nadie más lo hacía, era absurda la manera en que te atraía. Alguna divinidad tuvo que haberlo diseñado justo a tu medida, justo para ti.

Te acercaste y recargaste tus labios sobre su labio inferior.

El beso duró unos segundos, él se separó de ti.

—No sabía que las corbatas tenían este efecto en ti —Milo te dijo, pocas veces su voz había sonado así: juguetona, sensual.

Sacaste el aire de tus pulmones, te asfixiaban los sentimientos hacia él.

—No son las corbatas. —Buscaste de nuevo su boca para besarlo.

Él se dejo que lo volvieras a besar, y se separó de nuevo, con una sonrisa triunfante.

—Vámonos, Camus. ¿Podemos irnos en tu auto?

o-x-o

Al salir del edificio del departamento, Milo te pidió las llaves del coche, diciéndote que él iba a manejar al lugar al que iban. Nadie más había manejado tu automóvil antes, era algo sagrado, un auto no se le presta a cualquiera. Viste las llaves en tus manos por un momento y después se las diste a Milo, después de todo Milo ya te había preguntado que si querías ser su novio, así que prácticamente no le estabas dando las llaves a cualquiera, se las estabas dando a… tu novio.

o-x-o

No eras muy bueno iniciando conversaciones, pero que Milo estuviera en silencio era insoportable. Extrañabas su voz inundando el coche en el que viajaban. Él siempre te venía contando algo, pero hoy estaba en un silencio sepulcral que te incomodaba.

Llevaban ya casi cuarenta minutos de camino sin hablar, no ibas a aguantar otros cuarenta minutos sin plática, quién sabe cuánto tiempo les faltaba de camino, por cierto.

—¿No sé enojó Laureta porque viniste conmigo? —Tú preguntando por Laureta, quién lo diría. No la conocías, pero sí la odiabas sin remedio. Era San Valentín, quizá ella esperaba que Milo estuviera a su lado.

Milo dejó de ver un instante el camino y volteó a verte.

—Estuve con ella toda la mañana.

Sí, la odiabas. En demasía.

—¿Por eso no fuiste a la escuela?

—No fui porque tenía pendientes por hacer.

—¿Con ella? —preguntaste, quisiste que sonara inocente, pero sonó más bien como a reclamo.

Milo te miró de nuevo.

—¿Estás celoso?

Reíste. ¿De ella? No.

—Obvio no. No hay ni punto de comparación. Ella es tu amiga y… yo soy otra cosa.

Otra sonrisa triunfante de Milo.

—Qué bueno que está claro. —Un segundo de pausa—. Ya llegamos.

La pequeña charla te distrajo del camino y no notaste cómo habían llegado al fin a su destino. Enfrente de ustedes había un gran muelle de madera y un lago de dimensión pequeña, el cual era la primera vez que veías. No conocías este lugar, tampoco habías escuchado hablar de él.

Milo estacionó el coche.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntaste.

—¿Te gusta pescar?— Milo te contestó.

o-x-o

Bajaron del automóvil, Milo sacó su mochila del asiento trasero.

Te sentías completamente fuera de tu elemento. Estabas más que estupefacto con la idea de Milo de venir a este sitio. Ni en tus sueños más alocados pensaste que terminarían pescando el día de hoy. Te fascinaba la idea de pescar, del lago, del atardecer. Fantástico. Fantástico que Milo estuviera ahí para vivirlo a tu lado.

Milo empezó a caminar en dirección al muelle, en donde se veía instalada una cabaña vieja a unos cuantos metros de distancia. Lo seguiste.

Al llegar a la cabaña, un hombre mayor, que estaba sentado sobre una silla afuera de la puerta, se levantó y estrechó la mano de Milo. Tú te quedaste unos pasos más atrás y no escuchaste lo que se dijeron, pero acto seguido, el señor entró a la cabaña y regresó con dos cañas y una bolsa. Milo tomó la bolsa y la guardó en su mochila. Después tomó las cañas en una sola mano. Notaste que el señor le seguía diciendo cosas, incluso le señaló hacia uno de los tres botes que estaban a la orilla del lago.

Decir que te sentías como niño chiquito era poco. Esto era demasiado irreal.

Milo volvió a estrechar la mano del señor y se alejó de él.

¿Cómo le había hecho Milo para planear esto?

Milo volteó a verte y te hizo un gesto con la cabeza que te acercaras. Así lo hiciste y le ayudaste a cargar las cañas.

—¿En serio vamos a pescar? —le dijiste mientras caminaban hacia el bote.

Milo asintió.

—Será divertido.

No tenías la menor duda.

o-x-o

Instalarse en el bote y empujarse de la orilla fue un reto. No sabían utilizar los remos, que estaban pegados a cada lado del bote, y les costó unos diez minutos estar flotando propiamente en el lago, Milo fue el encargado de remar. El bote medía a lo mucho unos ocho metros de largo, era pequeño, pero cabían bien los dos sentados, uno frente al otro.

Milo remó un poco más hasta estar más o menos en el centro de lago, el muelle se veía más pequeño a lo lejos. Había pocas nubes en el horizonte, el cielo estaba cambiando a tonos naranjas y rosas.

El escenario perfecto. La compañía perfecta.

Milo tomó una de las cañas y te la ofreció.

—No sé pescar —confesaste. Tomaste la caña.

—Yo tampoco —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros—. El señor dijo que insertáramos la carnada en el anzuelo y tiráramos la caña al agua. —Milo agarró su mochila y la abrió, sacando la bolsa que el señor le había ofrecido antes—. Me imagino que hay que ponerle estas cosas a la caña. —Sacó la carnada de la bolsa y se la colocó a uno de los anzuelos, se puso de pie y después tiró la caña al lago.

Estabas idiotizado con sus movimientos. Era perfecto. Cada acción de Milo era un espectáculo que no había que perderse: su gracia, su estilo, su fluir en la vida era muy atractivo. Su cuerpo se movía ligeramente, con sencillez absoluta. Divinidad en movimiento. Deseabas su esencia. Te dolía la cabeza de tanto desearlo.

—No sé si haya peces allá abajo —Milo dijo y te sacó del hechizo con sus palabras—. Vamos, inténtalo —te dijo.

—Pero, ¿qué es esto? —Tomaste la bolsa y sacaste alguna especie de filete.

—Creo que son sardinas —Milo te contestó.

Hiciste una pequeña mueca, el olor no era muy agradable. Insertaste la carnada al anzuelo.

—Espero que mi pez no sea vegetariano. —Copiaste su procedimiento, poniéndote de pie y tiraste tu caña al lago también.

—Espero pescar la cena —Milo comentó —. Una suculenta trucha asada.

—Con un buen vino —añadiste.

—Mmmh. —Frotó su estómago—. Tengo hambre.

Asentiste con la cabeza.

Los dos miraban el lago esperando que algo se moviera, pero nada pasó en varios minutos.

—¿Lo habremos hecho bien? —Milo te preguntó.

—Me imagino que hay que esperar.

Esperaron otros cinco minutos. No pasaba nada.

—Dejemos aquí las cañas, a ver si tenemos suerte —Milo te dijo, atorando la caña en el asiento de madera del bote.

—Bien. —Hiciste lo mismo.

Se sentaron frente a frente de nuevo.

Milo se agachó para tomar su mochila color vino, sacó por completo la bolsa con las sardinas y la puso en el piso del bote.

—Me falta darte algo—dijo.

¿Más? ¿Iba a darte más cosas?

—Milo. —Negaste con la cabeza.

Sacó una caja de chocolates de su mochila y una tarjeta.

—Ten. Feliz día de San Valentín, Camus. —Su sonrisa era amplia—. Sé que odias las cursilerías, pero creo que en este día están justificadas. Y tú eres muy importante para mí, así que pensé que estaba bien dártelas.

Tenías el pecho congestionado, te invadió una emoción extraña, sentías que no entraba más aire a tus pulmones, no estabas esperando nada de esto. Tomaste la caja y la tarjeta.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? Hubiera comprado algo también.

Milo se encogió de hombros.

—Está bien, no te preocupes. Tampoco le compraste nada a los iguales, ¿o sí?

—No, pero sabes que es distinto.

—¿En qué forma?

—A ellos sólo los quiero como hermanos.

—¿Y a mí?—

Tu Milo de preguntas, ya se había tardado en aparecer.

—¿A ti qué? —dijiste, fingiendo demencia.

—Camus —te advirtió—, si no me dices nada, me estás dando a entender que a ellos los quieres como a tus hermanos, y a mí como algo más.

Te quedaste callado.

Prosiguió—: Si no me dices nada, quiere decir que a mí me quieres como novio y no como amigo.

Guardaste silencio.

Sonrió levemente.

—Quiere decir que me quieres como al hombre de tu vida —Milo agregó.

Sonreíste también, pero no pronunciaste palabra.

—Si no me dices nada, entonces significa que me quieres y te encanto y me amas y estás completamente enamorado de mí —Milo concluyó.

Reíste. Milo brillaba con la luz del atardecer. Te sentías contento de oír sus ocurrencias, de esta plática, de estar en su presencia. No agregaste nada a lo que él había dicho.

—Lo sabía —Milo dijo divertido al notar que no ibas a decir nada, aunque volvió a retomar la conversación—: Pero, ya en serio, no te preocupes, yo soy el cursi, yo soy el que necesito hacer esto, sólo espero que no haya sido demasiado. —Se sonrojó. Sus mejillas estaban tímidamente rosas.

Tu corazón estaba temblando entre tus costillas. En algo tenía razón, era demasiado, lo que había planeado, esta cita, las cañas, su corbata, los chocolates, él mismo, era demasiado. Demasiado para ti, demasiado inmenso, demasiado magnífico. Algo tuviste que haber hecho muy bien para que se cruzara en tu camino.

—¿Te digo la verdad? —Todas tus defensas estaban derrumbadas, nadie te había invertido antes tanto esfuerzo, dedicado tantos detalles. ¿Cómo podías corresponder? ¿Cómo agradecerle?—. Quiero congelar esta tarde. No quiero regresar a la realidad. —Si tuvieras poderes, te gustaría poder congelar este momento para toda la eternidad, a él y a ti en un ataúd de hielo eterno.

Milo sonrió de oreja a oreja. Ya no era una sonrisa triunfante, era más bien una sonrisa apabullante, arrolladora.

—Eres más cursi que yo —respondió.

Reíste una vez más. Esta tarde no se podía poner mejor.

—Si le dices algo a los iguales, serás hombre muerto.

Hizo la señal de cerrarse la boca con un cierre.

Acto seguido, Milo se levantó de su lugar y se sentó a un lado tuyo, agradeciste enormemente su intuición para acercarte a ti porque ya te estaba quemando por dentro la ansiedad de tenerlo cerca.

—¿Quieres un chocolate? —le preguntaste. Tenías entre tus manos aún la caja en forma de corazón y la tarjeta.

Asintió con la cabeza y tú abriste la caja. Los chocolates era groseramente cursis: eran unas bolitas de chocolate café con chispas de corazones rosas. Tomaste uno y se lo diste en la boca a Milo, después comiste uno tú. Estaban exquisitos: tenían relleno de chocolate líquido.

—Lee tu tarjeta —Milo te dijo aún masticando su chocolate.

Cerraste la caja y la pusiste en el piso, abriste la tarjeta que venía en un sobre rojo. Leíste:

—Si tú fueras la luna y yo fuera el sol, juntos formaríamos un eclipse de amor.

Milo rió.

—¿Estás a punto de volver el estómago? —Milo dijo riendo.

—A dos segundos —contestaste divertido—. Es lo más… artificial y vacío que he escuchado en mi vida.

—Sabía que te encantaría —Milo comentó, sarcástico.

Los dos rieron, apreciaste su detalle de burlarse de toda la situación. Eso no era amor, y era justo lo que tú pensabas respecto a este tipo de días. El amor no era eso, no era frases cursis, no se sentía como un eclipse, el amor era otra cosa diferente, más grande: era compartir un bote una tarde de febrero.

Sabías que Milo podía ver la diferencia. Milo había comprado la tarjeta y lo demás, pero había hecho todo esto para mostrarte que no era tan malo celebrar un catorce de febrero, si es que lo celebrabas con el significado correcto. Y sí, tenías que aceptar que estabas disfrutando el festejo más de que lo hubieras imaginado.

No pudiste soportar su perfección, sus ojos turquesa, su mirada celestial. Dejaste la tarjeta a un lado de tu pierna y giraste para abrazarlo sin titubear, sin pensarlo dos veces, sin esperar a que él diera el primer paso, rodeaste su cuerpo con tus brazos, recargaste tu barbilla sobre su hombro. Él te devolvió el abrazo, contento.

—Gracias, Milo —dijiste a su oído—. Feliz día de San Valentín. —Porque sí, estabas feliz. Feliz de tenerlo aquí a él, contigo.

Milo asintió con la cabeza, complacido.

Estuvieron un buen rato abrazados, en silencio.


	12. Chapter 12

Música para este fic: All I Need de Radiohead.

**Anexo IV**

POV: Camus

No era igual.

Era la misma habitación, la misma cama, el mismo cuerpo, pero todo se sentía diferente. Los besos, las caricias no eran las mismas, la intención era distinta.

No sabía a Milo, sabía a algún extraño, como las decenas de extraños con los que estuviste antes de conocerlo. Había pasado más de un año sin que tuvieras la sensación de estar con un desconocido, ya estabas familiarizado con el olor, movimientos, ruidos de Milo, incluso la rutina que seguían para llegar a ese momento te era familiar y cómoda.

Pero ahora todo era diferente.

Este Milo que te besaba, acariciaba y estaba debajo de tu cuerpo se sentía como alguien completamente foráneo.

Te despegaste un poco para mirar sus ojos. Sí, su semblante tenía una capa de sudor, pero sus ojos estaban vacíos, ausentes.

Dejaste de moverte, el deseo de seguir entrando en su cuerpo se apagó en automático. Saliste de su cuerpo en un movimiento y te moviste hacia tu lado de la cama, mirando el techo.

—¿Qué pasa? —El reclamo vino de inmediato de sus labios.

Estabas enfadado de pronto, por la incapacidad de ambos de superar esta situación, por sus ojos muertos, por convertirse en un extraño, por haberle fallado, por aquella maldita noche en que él fue al Callejón y tú fuiste a refugiarte con alguien más. Y todo lo que eso desató para ambos.

—No tiene caso —dijiste.

—¿Qué no tiene caso? —Se levantó sobre sus codos para verte.

Te quedaste callado.

—Habla, por favor. —Su voz cargada de tensión también—.¿Qué está pasando? —repitió.

No tenías ganas de seguir esta conversación. Estaba claro que no iban a poder superar lo que había pasado, los errores, las traiciones. Querías incluso bañarte, desvanecer los fluidos, todo. En las últimas semanas te sentías sucio la mayoría del tiempo.

—Voy a bañarme. —Moviste las sábanas que te cubrían y te sentaste en la cama para levantarte.

—Camus. —La súplica en su voz te hizo quedarte quieto un instante. No sabías qué podría decir él para apaciguar el dolor en tu pecho. Prosiguió—: ¿Qué pasa, Camus? Dime qué está mal.

—Eres otro —contestaste de inmediato, fastidiado—. No estás aquí, tu cabeza está en otro lado, ni siquiera estás consciente de que estoy en ti.

Milo se dejó de nuevo caer sobre la cama con un suspiro. Él estaba cansado, igual que tú, sabías que le afectaba de la misma manera que a ti.

—No puedo dejar de pensar… —Guardó silencio, interrumpiendo él mismo sus pensamientos—. ¿Por qué no pudiste perdonarme y ya?

Lo miraste. Tu cuerpo tenía tantas ganas de tomarlo de nuevo y hacerlo tuyo, sólo tuyo, ansiabas poseerlo, borrar las manchas eternas que dejaron otras manos y otros labios.

Después de lo que sucedió, quisiste acostarte con él casi diario, te urgía entrar en su cuerpo al instante de verlo, fusionarte, reclamar y cerciorarte que él era tuyo. Te venías dentro de su cuerpo una y otra vez porque, de alguna forma, querías llenarlo de ti.

Se habían acabado las citas en restaurantes, en cines, en parques, en un lago… las pláticas diarias, las confesiones, la cercanía… estas últimas semanas se la habían pasado teniendo encuentros sexuales más que cualquier otra cosa, en tu departamento, su departamento, la escuela, algún baño, donde fuera posible. Te urgía verlo para entrar en él y confirmar que era absoluta y completamente tuyo, y de nadie más.

Lo triste es que cada vez que lo hacían, más se alejaba él de ti.

—¿Por qué tuviste que ir con alguien más? —te cuestionó, su mente ausente, su voz rasposa.

Su pregunta ardió en tus oídos. Te levantaste de la cama, no podías soportar un segundo más.

Fuiste al baño, con las ganas incluso de lavar tu corazón.

o-x-o

A los cinco minutos de estar en la ducha, se escuchó que tocaron la puerta del baño.

No fue mucha la sorpresa cuando la puerta se abrió y Milo apareció de entre el vapor formado en el pequeño cuarto. Abrió la puerta de cristal que separaba la ducha del resto del baño, metiéndose al lugar donde tú estabas.

Estabas exhausto, destrozado, habían sido tantos días de estar así, de vivir en esta agonía, tenías ganas de gritar, de golpearlo, de borrar el pasado. Tenías una fatiga sofocadora en la mente.

¿Cómo iban a sanar su relación?

Milo se acercó a tu cuerpo húmedo y sus manos se dirigieron debajo de tu cintura, tomándote con una de sus manos. Empezó la cadencia de arriba a abajo, sus movimientos seguros y con cierta velocidad.

No retrocediste, ni te quitaste, ni impediste que te tocara. Te dolía mucho el pecho, te costaba trabajo pasar saliva. El agua de la regadera no permitió que él viera tus ojos poniéndose rojos, no era por la humedad del agua caliente, estabas al borde de desmoronarte.

Un desconsuelo mayor te inundó cuando tu cuerpo reaccionó al continuo estímulo de Milo.

Te desgarraba saber que él también necesitaba de ti para sentir que seguían unidos, aunque sólo fuera físicamente.

Giraste su cuerpo para que te diera la espalda… y entraste en él. La cadencia de tu cadera era rápida a pesar del agotamiento físico, como todas estas últimas veces que habían estado juntos, era un ciclo interminable: querías ya terminar en él para volver a estar dentro de él al siguiente instante.

o-x-o

Estabas en tu departamento, sentado en el comedor, pocas veces te sentabas a la mesa, casi siempre estabas en el sillón, en la cama o en el piso. Rara vez en la mesa, sentado como gente decente.

Enfrente de ti estaban los iguales, sentados también en el comedor. Había muchas botellas de cerveza sobre la mesa, te habías tomado unas tres o cuatro desde que ellos habían llegado, no estabas seguro.

Dijeron que querían hablar contigo en la escuela.

—Vas a tener dos opciones para esta conversación —Kanon comenzó—, vas a hablar por voluntad propia y ser sincero —Sacó un cigarro de marihuana de su pantalón y un encendedor—, o fumarte esto y ser sincero.

—¿De qué quieren hablar? —preguntaste, cruzando tus brazos, un poco mareado por el alcohol.

—De tu relación obsesiva-compulsiva con Milo —Saga te informó.

Lo que te faltaba. Le extendiste la mano a Kanon para que te pasara el cigarro y el encendedor. Ya cuando los iguales se ponían en esta actitud de seriedad y privacía, no te ibas a librar, así que lo mejor iba a ser estar drogado para que la explicación fluyera mejor de tu interior, aunque de hecho ya estabas un poco intoxicado con las cervezas. Kanon te pasó el cigarro.

—No pasa nada. —Encendiste el cigarro y le diste el primer toque.

—¿No? —dijo Saga con sarcasmo—. Te encontramos teniendo relaciones con Milo en la mañana en el baño de la escuela y después como a la una de la tarde otra vez, da gracias que éramos nosotros los que entramos, no tuvieron ni la precaución de cerrar bien la puerta del baño en el que estaban.

—Por lo que vemos no tienes ningún problema de disfunción eréctil o de precocidad, estás muy sano para aguantar tantos encuentros —Kanon intervino con humor.

Saga continuó—: Lo que nos preocupa es que nunca te habíamos visto a ti y a él tan mal, tan en depresión, tan…

—Infelices —Kanon interrumpió.

Fumaste otra vez del cigarro.

—Queremos saber qué pasa —Saga concluyó.

Miraste la mesa por varios segundos. La droga empezaba a darte esa sensación de tranquilidad que necesitabas.

—En realidad no sé lo que está pasando —les confesaste. Sí, iba a ser más fácil que hablaras en este estado, sin tanta consciencia. Ellos sabían que cuando aceptabas fumar era porque necesitabas desahogarte—. Él y yo… —Y eran tantas cosas, que no supiste cómo seguir, por dónde empezar siquiera.

Kanon extendió la mano y tomó tu mano en apoyo, la que no tenía el cigarro. Agradeciste el contacto de tu amigo, te reconfortó. Era raro sentir otra piel que no fuera la de Milo, sentir otra piel sin ningún tipo de tinte sexual. Tomaste su mano y suspiraste, no ibas a soltarlo hasta que terminara esta conversación. Fumaste de nuevo.

Saga se inclinó hacia adelante sobre la silla.

—Nunca te habíamos visto tan enamorado de alguien, Camus, ¿no crees que vale la pena arreglar las cosas?

Y todos tus sentimientos, quizá por la droga y el alcohol, se acumularon en tu garganta y cuerdas vocales y empezaron a brotar sin remedio.

—Él estuvo con alguien más. Yo no pude con la idea de que me engañara y fui con otra persona a hacer lo mismo. Milo dijo que lo que él había hecho no había sido tan grave como lo que yo hice, él sólo tuvo sexo oral y yo sí me acosté con alguien, entonces volvió a ir con alguien más a hacer lo mismo. Yo volví a engañarlo entonces. Y así sucedió unas dos o tres veces más, no lo sé. —Tu tono fue tristísimo, casi sonabas desahuciado—. No podemos arreglar las cosas ya.

—¿Quién engañó primero a quién? —Kanon estaba confundido.

—Ese día que fuimos al club —explicaste, tenías una cerveza cerca, tomaste todo lo que había en el envase, fumaste un poco más antes de seguir—, me encontré a Afrodita. Platicamos. Me pidió que bailáramos. Milo nos encontró en la pista de baile. Fui un estúpido y estaba bailando con él de forma íntima, su frente sobre la mía, Milo pensó que era algo más.

—Fue cuando subiste a preguntarnos dónde estaba Milo, que estabas desesperado por encontrarlo —Kanon dijo, embonando las piezas de la historia.

Afirmaste con la cabeza.

—Él como venganza fue al Callejón de la Izquierda. Me lo confesó al día siguiente que fui a verlo para disculparme por lo que había pasado con Afrodita. Nunca me dijo que había sido sólo sexo oral. Entonces yo fui al bar y acabé en casa de alguien, haciendo lo que pensé que él había hecho.

—¿Sí tuviste relaciones con alguien más? —Saga preguntó.

Afirmaste de nuevo con la cabeza. Fumaste de nuevo.

—Entonces él acabó yendo también con alguien más para estar igual. Hasta ese momento me confesó que la primera vez en el Callejón no había tenido relaciones, pero ya era muy tarde. Yo fui con alguien más de nuevo y él también, y así pasó de nuevo.

Ellos te miraban atentos, preocupados.

—¿Y por qué no dejan de engañarse? —Kanon preguntó.

—Dejamos de hacerlo, ya no estamos con otras personas, o al menos yo ya no he estado con nadie más y casi estoy seguro que él tampoco. —De hecho, ya tenía dos semanas más o menos que habían parado de engañarse el uno al otro. Se había terminado esa etapa de cobrarse los engaños, de ajustar cuentas. Volvieron a estar solamente el uno con el otro de forma exclusiva—. Pero se ha vuelto enfermizo. Cada vez que estamos juntos, es como estar con alguien más, ya no siento que es Milo.

—¿Aún lo amas, Camus? —La pregunta de Saga fue directa, quizá ésa era la única respuesta que seguía importando dentro de todo este embrollo.

Los miraste a ambos, no podías ocultar ya el dolor y desesperación en ti, no trataste de ocultar que tus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas un momento. No ibas a fingir ni detener tus sentimientos ante ellos, ya no podías más. En pláticas como ésta, hablabas con el corazón en la mano. Lo alterado de tu sistema, te dejaba al fin hablar:

—Claro que lo amo. Milo es… absolutamente todo en mi vida. —Era la primera vez que lo decías en voz alta y con todas sus letras enfrente de ellos—. No he dejado de hacerlo —repetiste para ellos y para tus propios oídos.

—Con eso es más que suficiente para salvar su relación —Saga aseguró.

—Tienes que sentarte a hablar con él y decirle que tienen que volver a empezar. Alguno de los dos tiene que poner un alto.

Sentiste que Kanon apretó tu mano, dándote apoyo, fuerza.

—Además, tienes un anillo en tu mano.

Cierto. Kanon tenía sujetada tu mano donde tenías el anillo que Milo te había dado hacía más o menos mes y medio en el cine. Estabas comprometido con Milo.

Te sentiste más mareado, asqueado, con ganas de morir, literal. Depositaste el cigarro en una de las botellas de cerveza, ya no querías más. Recargaste tu cabeza en tu mano, estabas exhausto. Necesitabas que ellos entendieran.

—Quiero que sea mío una y otra vez, sólo mío, por eso todo el tiempo estamos así, por eso nos vieron en el baño —confesaste.

Los iguales se quedaron en silencio, pensando, empezaron a entender que era una situación más profunda, de total dependencia, de inseguridad. Nunca habían visto a Camus tan dañado, tan depresivo, tan vacío. Milo se veía igual de mal. Habían llevado la venganza a una etapa extrema, estaban destruyendo su amor, lo que tenían. Era momento de recuperar, de sanar, o se iba a acabar todo entre ellos.

—Tienen que empezar desde cero otra vez, Camus. Conquístalo como al principio, regresen a lo de antes — dijo Saga.

—Me temo que ese Milo ya no existe —contestaste. Tu voz demasiado baja, casi un murmullo.

Hubo otro momento de silencio.

Kanon finalizó:

—No sabrás si sigue ahí si no lo intentas.

o-x-o

Esa noche, ya más en tus cinco sentidos y después de estar en tu cama pensando en lo que había pasado, en lo que te habían dicho tus amigos, quienes amablemente se quedaron contigo toda la tarde y parte de la noche, le enviaste un mensaje de texto a Milo que decía: '¿Mañana paso por ti al trabajo? Te invito al cine.'

Tenías que buscar a tu Milo, tenías que traerlo de vuelta a tu vida. Ibas a ir por él e iban a ir a un lugar lleno de gente para evitar seguir en el estado en el que estaban de abuso, de acoso. Te iba a costar trabajo luchar contra la ansiedad de estar dentro de él, pero tenías que ser fuerte, tenías que hacerlo tuyo de otra manera.

En la obscuridad de la noche, diez minutos después, tu teléfono se encendió para mostrar que habías recibido un mensaje: 'Sí. Pasa por mí a las seis.'

o-x-o

Al día siguiente, pasaste por él al trabajo y fueron al cine.

Fue muy duro estar de nuevo en el mismo lugar en donde te había dado él un anillo de compromiso, fue duro que en todo el camino ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

No supiste de qué trató la película, de hecho ni siquiera había mucha gente en la función, a lo mucho diez personas, lo que les dio privacidad en las butacas finales de la gran sala.

Te perdiste la película porque al momento que las luces se apagaron, volteaste a ver a Milo, querías ver cómo estaba anímicamente, ver su rostro, sus facciones, pero él también volteó a verte y estaba ahí… sí, con toda su fuerza, el deseo de tocarlo, de tenerlo otra vez.

Él se acercó a ti y empezaron a besarse con descaro, con urgencia, con agresividad, impacientes por devorar la boca del otro. Sostenías su nuca con tu mano para llegar más al fondo, para saborear cada milímetro de su boca. Él tenía una de sus manos sobre la parte trasera de tu cuello, también empujándote hacia él.

Tuviste miedo de no poder detenerte, querías seguir besándolo, querías levantarlo y recargarlo contra la butaca de enfrente y estar en él, morir en él, venirte en él una vez más. El deseo te estaba consumiendo.

Sin embargo, extrañabas con demencia a Milo, al antiguo Milo, tenías casi un mes sin verlo, la última vez fue aquel día que bailaste con él en tu departamento. Sentías un nudo en la garganta de recordar cómo reíste aquél día, de lo increíble que la pasaron. A partir de ahí, lo perdiste, y lo necesitabas, como a nada más en la vida, lo necesitabas.

Dejaste de besarlo de pronto, te separaste cinco centímetros de él, tu respiración agitada.

—No, espera —le dijiste.

Él te veía con ojos confusos, igual de vacíos que las últimas veces.

—¿Qué pasa? —La misma pregunta, acechándote.

Pasaste saliva, necesitabas recuperar el aliento, limpiaste tu garganta.

—No es esto lo que quiero. No te traje aquí para hacer esto. —Su mirada sostuvo la tuya por varios instantes. Querías desesperadamente que él entendiera, que quisiera darte a tu Milo de vuelta—. ¿Podemos dejarlo para más al rato? Quiero que veamos juntos una película, sólo eso.

Sus ojos te miraban con profundidad, buscando respuestas quizá también en tus ojos. Estaba sorprendido, dudoso, confundido, como tú, pero rezaste para que pudiera entender qué era lo que le pedías.

—Está bien —finalmente te dijo.

Vieron la película en silencio, cada quien viendo enfrente hacia la pantalla. No supiste de qué trató la trama porque en varios momentos cerraste los ojos y te esforzaste por sentir su presencia a un lado de ti, querías sentir que Milo estaba a tu lado, querías reconocerlo cerca de ti. Como también luchaste todo el tiempo por calmar tu deseo de volverlo a besar.

o-x-o

Saliendo del cine le preguntaste si quería ir a tu departamento. Rogaste que dijera que sí. Él aceptó. Tenía mucho tiempo que no se quedaba toda la noche a dormir contigo, tomaste una gran bocanada de aire, sentiste que respiraste otra vez, como salir a la superficie después de estar mucho tiempo en el fondo del mar.

o-x-o

—¿Y esto? —te dijo sorprendido al entrar al departamento.

Ibas a hacer todo lo que estuviera en tus manos para traer a Milo de vuelta. Y si eso implicaba poner algunas velas pequeñas por tu departamento, pues que así fuera. Querías que se sintiera diferente a las últimas veces que él estuvo ahí.

—Me dio por redecorar. —Te encogiste de hombros. Acto seguido, empezaste a encender las velas con un encendedor que traías en la bolsa del pantalón—. ¿Quieres algo de cenar? Compré pizza, sodas, o algo más ligero como cereal… tengo leche deslactosada en la nevera. —Sabías que la pizza de pepperoni era su favorita. —Prendiste la última vela.

Sonrió levemente. Era la primera leve y diminuta sonrisa que veías en mucho tiempo, se sentían como siglos.

—La pizza está bien —respondió.

Querías evitar ir a la recámara a toda costa, no querías volver a perder el control.

o-x-o

Generalmente comían en la sala, si es que comían en tu departamento, pero esta ocasión pusiste dos platos en la mesa del comedor, dos vasos, dos sodas, servilletas. Después de calentarla, llevaste la pizza al centro de la mesa, te sentaste a lado de él.

Serviste en los vasos una soda para cada quien.

—Buen provecho — le dijiste. Querías ser lo más formal posible, querías que él notara una diferencia en ti.

—Gracias. Igual.

Cada quien tomó un pedazo de pizza y comenzaron a comer.

Estuvieron un buen rato en silencio.

—¿Te gustó la película? —preguntaste, necesitabas desesperadamente oír su voz, romper el hielo entre ambos.

—No puse mucha atención —dijo Milo—. ¿De qué trataba?

Maldición, tampoco sabías. Te alteró un poco que él también hubiera estado a tal grado sumergido en sus pensamientos que no había prestado atención.

—Un secuestro, agentes del FBI. Algo así.

—Tampoco pudiste verla —te dijo.

—No. —Dejaste la pizza sobre el plato, el hambre seguía sin aparecer en tu estómago, comías sólo porque tenías que hacerlo—. Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza.

—Igual yo. —También dejó la pizza y limpió sus manos con una servilleta—. Me sorprendió mucho tu mensaje ayer en la noche y lo que me dijiste en el cine. Tengo muchas preguntas.

Giraste un poco sobre tu silla para estar viendo su perfil con mayor facilidad.

—Dímelas.

Milo volteó a verte con ojos incrédulos.

—¿Vas a contestar mis preguntas? —preguntó, estupefacto.

Si eso tenías que hacer para mejorar las cosas, ibas a hacer tu mayor esfuerzo. Afirmaste con la cabeza.

Hubo una larga pausa, Milo pensando por dónde empezar quizá. Finalmente, te dijo:

—¿Con cuántos más estuviste?

—Varios —no tenías la cifra exacta—, pero ya no ha habido nadie más. No importan los que hayan sido, no significaron nada a final de cuentas.

Milo miró la caja con la pizza por unos segundos. Quisiste poder entrar a su cerebro y ver todo lo que estaba sucediendo ahí. Su tono fue neutral todo el tiempo:

—¿Qué pensaste cuando me viste por primera vez en la parada de autobús?

Recordaste y contestaste con sinceridad:

—La verdad es que pensé que me estabas siguiendo.

—¿En serio?

—Sí.

—¿Y por qué no te alejaste de mí, Camus?

—Porque sonreíste.

Una pausa. Milo pareció procesar la información adquirida. En todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos no habían hablado de aquel día cuando tu destino cambió para siempre.

—¿Te arrepientes de haberme hablado aquel día? — te preguntó.

—No, en lo más mínimo.

—¿Por qué estás conmigo, Camus?

Consideraste la respuesta y hablaste:

—Porque es mi decisión, porque no quiero ni me interesa estar con alguien más desde el día que te conocí en la parada del autobús.

Milo se te quedó mirando, su ceño ligeramente fruncido, prestando atención.

—¿Por qué no me dices lo que sientes?

Sus preguntas entraban por tus células y se incrustaban en tus venas, lastimando de alguna forma.

—Porque no necesito palabras, es más que obvio lo que siento por ti.

—¿Y si yo necesito escucharlas?

—Entonces no estás prestando atención a mis acciones, Milo.

Desde el momento que te levantabas hasta el momento que cerrabas los ojos en la noche, todo en tu día era Milo. Tratar de verlo en la escuela, estar con él después de clases, pasar tus tardes a su lado, desear que se quedara contigo en la noche. Tus pensamientos, tus palabras, aunque fueran pocas, tus decisiones, tu futuro, tu presente, tu pasado, todo era él, para él, debido a él, pensando en él.

—¿Es tan absurdo decir te amo para ti?

Si pudiera sólo él sentir lo que representaba para ti, si tuviera la oportunidad de estar en tu cuerpo y ver cuánto te importaba. Respondiste:

—Son sólo palabras, no quieren decir nada en realidad. Que estés aquí, que quiera estar contigo cada día es lo que realmente importa. No por decirlo va a aumentar lo que siento por ti.

Milo te miró por largos instantes, tratando de entenderte, tratando de creer en tus palabras. Afirmó con lentitud la cabeza.

—A veces me gustaría escucharlo, sólo para estar seguro.

—No tienes que tener duda al respecto, Milo —tu respuesta fue inmediata, y era cierto.

—¿Entonces por qué me engañaste?

Justo de esta manera se debía sentir que te encajaran un puñal en el pecho.

—Por estúpido. Me dejé llevar, al igual que tú al ir al Callejón.

Asintió una vez con la cabeza.

—¿Te arrepientes de haber estado con alguien más?

Consideraste su pregunta.

—Sucedieron una serie de hechos que no sé cómo explicar para llegar hasta aquí, no es culpa de nadie, pero si tan sólo uno de los dos se hubiera detenido a preguntar… —No supiste cómo acabar tu comentario. Si tan sólo él no hubiera huido esa noche al Callejón, si tan sólo se hubiera detenido a preguntarte quién era Afrodita y por qué estabas bailando con él.

—¿Y ahora qué sigue? —La misma pregunta que te había hecho hace un mes cuando fuiste a verlo después del primer engaño. Esa vez le dijiste que querías seguir a su lado y que se mudara contigo, pero las cosas no habían resultado bien.

—Quiero empezar desde cero —dijiste. Esta vez tenías una respuesta concreta a su pregunta porque sí querías seguir a su lado, a pesar de todas y cada una de las cosas que habían sucedido.

—¿Y cómo? —preguntó.

—Así. —Señalaste alrededor con tu mano, refiriéndote a ustedes dos estando juntos de nuevo en el mismo espacio, hablando, solamente _estando_—. Tú y yo, sólo tú y yo de nuevo. Sin el exceso, sin reclamos.

—¿Y crees que podamos olvidar?

—No lo sé —dijiste con miedo y tristeza, la pregunta crucial de su cuestionario y en verdad no tenías respuesta para esa pregunta es específico—. Solo sé que quiero recuperarte.

Milo ya no dijo nada más, su semblante en blanco. Tomó de nuevo la pizza y siguió comiendo.

o-x-o

Esa noche se fueron a acostar a tu recámara como a las nueve de la noche. No lo tocaste en ningún momento, cada quien durmió en su lado de la cama.

o-x-o

En la mañana al despertar, cuando abriste los ojos, Milo ya estaba despierto a tu lado. Agradeciste que se hubiera quedado toda la noche, como en los viejos tiempos. Sus ojos miraban en concentración el techo.

Necesitabas ver si estaba de regreso aquel niño de la parada de autobús, el que te había dado un anillo de compromiso, el que había robado tu corazón, el que te hacía reír y bailar, el que querías que se mudara contigo, el que te tenía hechizado, el que amabas con toda la fuerza de tu ser.

Te moviste para recargarte sobre tu costado izquierdo, enfrentando su cuerpo. Volteó a verte. Las pupilas de sus ojos turquesas se abrieron para captar algo de luz de la mañana.

Lo miraste con intensidad… pasaron segundos eternos… suspiraste, dijiste en voz baja:

—Dile a Milo que lo extraño y que lo seguiré buscando.


	13. Chapter 13

**Anexo V**

POV: Laureta

Un día de clases. El primer día de clases, de hecho. Y el destino volando en el aire, porque no tenía otra manera de explicarse. Laureta no encontraba otra razón lógica para explicar el por qué de las cosas: el primer día de clases, un salón, ella sentada en una banca y, de pronto, un pequeño niño sentándose a su lado.

Y así había sido como lo había conocido. El día en que Laureta y Milo se conocieron. No fue nada especial, al contrario, fue una cuestión de mera coincidencia, pero esa coincidencia se convirtió en una unión entrañable, que para Laureta se sentía eterna.

Creció a lado de Milo, ambos huérfanos, rebeldes, intrépidos… dos almas muy parecidas, cobijándose la una a la otra, fusionando historias, regaños, experiencias.

Milo se convirtió en su hermano, su amigo, su compañero.

Cuando fueron adolescentes, a sus 16 años para ser exactos, Laureta empezó a ver a su hermano, amigo y compañero con otros ojos; por supuesto, cómo no hacerlo, si el niño de su infancia se estaba convirtiendo en un joven sumamente apuesto, ya era bello por dentro, pero ahora lo era más por fuera.

—¿Y ese vestido? —Milo preguntó un día.

Laureta estaba dispuesta a decírselo ya, a dejarlo salir por su boca con cada letra para que éstas entraran a los oídos de Milo una por una. Iban al baile de primavera de la escuela, como cada año, ambos juntos, como cada año también. Laureta no le daba importancia a esos estúpidos bailes, pero ésta era la noche. Sí, ya no podría aguantar un milisegundo más sin que Milo supiera lo que ella sentía, así que había comprado un vestido lindo (nunca usaba vestidos, ni en navidad) y se había maquillado para que él la viera diferente.

La sorpresa en los ojos de Milo era absoluta cuando la vio salir por la puerta de esa manera.

Laureta se sintió apenada por primera vez ante él, esperó que él la viera bonita, atractiva.

—Lo compré el fin de semana —contestó ella.

—Es muy lindo —comentó Milo.

Laureta sonrió, así que haber pasado varias horas en las tiendas el sábado había valido la pena.

—Gracias.

—Voy a tener que protegerte de todos los hombres que te van a estar asechando hoy. Me hubieras dicho para traer un rifle o algo —dijo Milo, juguetón.

Laureta rió, no podía enamorarse más de este chico, ya era imposible quererlo más.

—Milo, no me importan otros chicos.

Y sí, con eso dicho, Laureta se acercó y lo besó. Sí, sin preámbulo, sin permiso, sin contexto romántico, sin violines de fondo. Para su sorpresa, Milo respondió el beso después de unos segundos. Laureta estaba segura que era el primer beso de ambos, y se sentía bien, muy bien.

Ese año no fueron al baile de primavera, ese beso los obligó a entrar de nuevo al departamento de Laureta y dejar que sus cuerpos hablaran.

Sí, Milo había sido el primer hombre al que Laureta se había entregado, al que le había dado su primera vez, así como ella había sido la primera vez de Milo. Había sido extraño, raro, había muchos nervios de parte de los dos, pero cuando sintió a Milo dentro, los ojos de Laureta se llenaron de lágrimas por un instante, ella realmente amaba a este chico, y se sentía completa al fin.

Al terminar, los dos se quedaron recostados en el sillón, la cabeza de Laureta recargada en el pecho de Milo, ya empezaba a anochecer. Estuvieron en silencio un buen rato.

—¿Te gustó? —Laureta preguntó, quería romper el silencio a como diera lugar y realmente quería saber si había sido tan especial para él como lo fue para ella.

—Laureta —Milo dijo en un tono tan bajo que Laureta casi no lo escucha. Milo sujetó el cuerpo de Laureta de pronto, casi como si quisiera abrazarla o protegerla—. ¿Puedo decirte algo?

Laureta levantó su cabeza del pecho de Milo para mirarlo a los ojos.

Milo prosiguió, su voz suave todavía, le dijo a ella a los ojos:

—No hay nadie más importante en mi vida que tú, lo sabes. Te amo tanto que esto que acaba de pasar… tenía que pasar tarde o temprano, me alegra que hayas dado tú el primer paso. Ningún chico iba a cuidarte como te mereces y quería que tú fueras mi primera vez porque eres la persona en quien más confío y, sobre todo, la mujer de mi vida… —Milo suspiró antes de decir—: pero tengo que confesarte algo.

—Te escucho. —Laureta sentía su corazón latiendo a mil en su pecho.

—Me gustan los hombres.

Silencio.

Y así había sido, Laureta siempre recuerda ese momento con una sensación agridulce, jamás se arrepentirá de haberle otorgado un momento de su vida tan importante a Milo, como Milo le comentó: no había nadie más importante para ella que Milo, así que había sido lo correcto para ella, entregarse a su primer amor.

En aquel momento, Laureta sólo regresó su cabeza al pecho de Milo hasta que se quedó dormida por las lágrimas. Milo no dijo nada más, sólo la sujetó con cariño. Cuando Laureta despertó, Milo ya se había ido.

Laureta lloró muchísimo los siguientes días, se sintió devastada por la noticia e incluso hubo una separación entre ambos de semanas, pero al pasar algo de tiempo, vio las cosas de diferente manera y terminó por agradecer la sinceridad de Milo.

Tiempo después, Milo empezó a salir con chicos y Laureta también, al fin ella entendió que sus caminos estaban entrelazados hasta la muerte, pero no de esa manera.

o-x-o

Y de la nada, un día estando en un bar, Milo llegó a decirle que había conocido a alguien. Laureta pensó que era como los otros chicos con los que Milo había salido, pero no, en realidad este nuevo chico tenía algo especial, según palabras de Milo.

Y sí. Esta vez era distinto, Laureta se percató: cada día veía a Milo menos tiempo y, los pocos momentos que compartían, Milo se la pasaba hablando del famoso Camus.

Laureta lo odiaba, lo odiaba desde el primer momento que Milo se lo había mencionado. Claro que antes Milo había salido con otros chicos, pero jamás Milo había estado así de… enajenado con alguien, ni siquiera con los novios que tuvo más guapos. Nunca se lo mencionó a Milo, pero al principio, Laureta rezaba todas las noches para que el tal Camus tuviera un accidente o lo llamara el ejército o cualquier cosa para alejarlo de Milo… pero nunca pasó.

El día que finalmente Laureta aceptó lo que estaba sucediendo, fue un día saliendo de la escuela, ella y unas amigas decidieron ir al parque viejo de la ciudad, un parque rodeado de fábricas.

Al llegar, Laureta divisó dos figuras a lo lejos, se separó un poco de sus amigas para acercarse más a las siluetas porque una de ellas le parecía demasiado familiar.

Efectivamente, cuando estuvo a unos metros de distancia, escondida para que no la vieran, se quedó pasmada observando la escena frente a ella: Camus sentado en un columpio viejo con Milo sentado sobre sus piernas, platicaban de algo, Laureta no alcanzaba a escuchar, pero la mirada de Milo… lo decía absolutamente todo. Había devoción en esos ojos, había entrega, había algo que le calaba las entrañas a Laureta. Milo miraba a Camus como jamás la había visto a ella, ni a nadie más. Estaba totalmente absorto y perdido mirando a Camus. Y la mano de Camus sobre la espalda de Milo, descansando ahí, de alguna forma deteniéndolo para que no se cayera, mostrando su posesión, su unión… fue más que claro para Laureta.

Ella jamás había compartido un momento tan íntimo con Milo, ni en el pasado, ni en el presente. Jamás.

o-x-o

Y sí, Camus era un patán la mayoría de las veces, al principio de su relación hizo sufrir mucho a Milo; sin embargo, Laureta cambió de opinión cuando Camus fue a buscarla al bar y admitió que amaba a Milo. Eso era lo único que ella había querido escuchar desde que Milo le contó de él. Incluso ese día, Camus la había llevado a casa a pesar de que ella estaba en un estado no muy conveniente por el alcohol.

A partir de ese día, ella lo respetó y el intenso odio fue desvaneciéndose.

o-x-o

—Necesito hablar contigo.

Esas palabras había escuchado Laureta al contestar su teléfono. Milo se escuchaba al borde de las lágrimas del otro lado de la línea.

—¿Qué pasa? —Laureta preguntó, preocupada de inmediato. Ella estaba en el departamento de Milo, de hecho, habían quedado de estudiar juntos para el examen de psicología del viernes, Milo ya tenía una media hora de retraso, pero ella pensó que con lo distraído que había estado Milo últimamente era normal que no hubiera llegado puntual.

—Acabo de hablar con él —dijo Milo y pareció el anuncio de un hecho catastrófico.

Laureta dejó de respirar. Sí, sabía que ese 'él' se refería al maldito de Camus. Sí, maldito, porque a pesar de que ellos dos habían tenido sus altas y sus bajas, en toda su relación no había visto a Milo tan mal como en estas últimas semanas.

Laureta sabía que habían tenido una etapa enfermiza de sexo y no sabía qué otras cochinadas, pero que lo habían de alguna forma resuelto, es más, hasta Milo le dijo que se mudaría al departamento de Camus, pero habían vuelto a pelear y las dos últimas semanas, Milo había estado sumamente mal, parecía un pordiosero, un fantasma, un cadáver viviente.

Camus no quería hablar con Milo y Laureta había cachado varias veces a Milo siguiéndolo, acechando a Camus por los pasillos. Laureta odiaba verlo así, tan desolado, tan deprimido. Milo estaba hecho pedazos, literal.

—¿Qué te dijo? —Ella preguntó.

—Le pedí disculpas, él pensó que lo seguía, y le pedí disculpas por lo que nos hemos convertido, él se veía tan… y no me dejó hablar cuando quise decirle lo que sentía. Me preguntó si lo estaba siguiendo y no lo hago, Laureta, yo no… es que no es mi intención, no puedo evitarlo.

—Milo, no entiendo. —Laureta dejó a un lado el libro que leía para escuchar lo que Milo trataba de decirle.

Milo suspiró, su voz más angustiada todavía, pero siguió hablando con velocidad:

—Estaba caminando detrás de él, y volteó y me dijo que qué quería. Escuché su voz después de tantos días. Me habló Laureta —dijo Milo, su voz alterada, estaba sorprendido que Camus le hubiera dirigido la palabra.

Laureta sentía ganas de llorar, le dolía que Milo estuviera pasando por esto, incluso llegó a pensar que a lo mejor la relación de ellos había terminado después de todo lo que había sucedido entre ambos.

—¿Y qué le dijiste tú?

—Traté de pedir disculpas, él se veía tan… si lo hubieras visto, es un dios, mi dios. Y se acercó a mí, y estaba usando delineador en los ojos, y hoy es cinco, eso tiene que significar algo, ¿no crees?

Laureta luchaba por entender, por seguir el hilo de la conversación entre la agitación de Milo.

—¿Y después?

—Me dijo… me dijo que no quería que lo siguiera más, pero no lo hago, tengo que explicarle que no lo hago, es como un imán, me jala hacia él, no puedo evitarlo, tengo que decirle que no puedo separarme por voluntad. ¿Qué hago? Me dijo que va a olvidarme si esto sigue.

No pasó desapercibido para Laureta cómo se quebró la voz de Milo en las últimas palabras. Ella llevó su mano a su pecho. ¿Camus le había dicho eso? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué decir algo tan doloroso?

—Milo, esto está fuera de control.

—No sé qué hacer. —Al fin Milo hablaba en velocidad normal, ahora se escuchaba cansado.

Laureta deseó poder meterse en el teléfono y viajar hasta donde Milo estaba, abrazarlo.

—¿En dónde estás?

—En la calle. Estoy caminando hacia el departamento de Camus.

—Milo — dijo Laureta con tristeza—. Es de madrugada, ten cuidado.

A Milo no parecía importarle la hora.

—¿Qué hago? Ayúdame. Moriré si me olvida.

Laureta suspiró, si él supiera que ése era su mayor terror también, que Milo la olvidara…

Aquí estaba de nuevo, el ciclo de siempre, Milo y Camus peleando, Milo pidiéndole consejo, ella queriendo decirle que lo mandara al diablo de una vez por todas y que empezara una relación sana con alguien más (incluso ella, para qué negarlo).

Esta vez la relación de ellos ya estaba más dañada, esta última pelea había sido fulminante y los había separado por demasiados días, como ninguna otra pelea, pero Laureta sabía lo que Milo sentía y ella sabía, muy dentro de su corazón, que Milo jamás amaría a nadie más así.

—Ve con él. ¿Tienes las llaves de su departamento todavía?

—Sí.

—No le des opción a que se vaya. Entra a su departamento, usa la llave. Habla con él, pregúntale sobre su relación, dile lo que sientes.

—No sé si podré soportar que me rechace —Milo te confesó, su voz exhausta.

Laureta mordió su labio inferior.

—¿Milo? Quiero hacerte una pregunta.

—Dime. —La voz de Milo del otro lado de la línea era débil.

—Alguna vez me dijiste que yo era la mujer más importante…

Milo la interrumpió:

—Lo eres.

—Lo sé, pero quiero preguntarte algo. ¿Camus es el hombre de tu vida?

La respuesta fue igual de inmediata:

—Sí.

—Entonces no dudes, ve. Habla con el amor de tu vida. Tú tienes la oportunidad de ser correspondido, así que aprovéchala.

Laureta no escuchó nada del otro lado de la línea. No supo si Milo había entendido lo que ella había querido decir, esperó que Milo no hubiera notado la tristeza en sus palabras.

Después de lo que parecieron años, Milo dijo:

—Lo siento tanto, Laureta. A veces quisiera que hubieras sido tú, no sabes cómo lo deseo a veces, hubiera sido increíble tú y yo… sin duda sería más feliz.

Él había entendido lo que ella había querido decir. El corazón de Laureta se sintió más desolado aún. Amaba tanto a Milo, pero no estaban destinados a estar juntos y ella tenía que vivir con eso por el resto de sus días.

—Si la próxima vida no eres mi pareja, no me importa, voy a secuestrarte en un sótano y violarte diario aunque no quieras, te lo aviso. —¿En qué momento había empezado ella a llorar? Dijo las palabras con humor, pero las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas al decirlas.

Milo también por fin rió un momento, o algo se escuchó como risa.

—Gracias, princesa, por quererme así —dijo Milo del otro lado de la línea.

Laureta al fin sonrió desde que la conversación había empezado, y más que nunca anheló haber nacido en otro cuerpo: un cuerpo masculino, de cabello y ojos azules, y deseó que la hubieran bautizado con el nombre de Camus.

—Ve. Platiquen. Después me cuentas qué sucedió.

Laureta imaginó a Milo asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Te amo —dijo él.

Aunque para ella ese te amo no significaba lo que ella deseaba con toda su alma que significara.

—Y yo a ti.

Milo cortó la llamada. Laureta lo imaginó apresurando el paso para llegar más rápido al departamento de él.

Ella se quedó con el teléfono en la mano por unos minutos más. Después colgó y se fue hacia la recámara de Milo, donde se recostó sobre su cama y lloró como tantas veces por algo que jamás tendría. Toda la noche se quedó esperando que Milo volviera, pero él no regresó, supuso que Camus lo había recibido, que habían hablado, que todo había mejorado. Ella les deseaba lo mejor, en verdad que sí, por Milo, pero eso no le disminuía el dolor interno.

Laureta siempre sería la mujer de su vida… título que sólo le sabía a amargura, que nunca sería suficiente para ella.


	14. Chapter 14

Música: Por el tipo de trama de este anexo, necesité algo ruidoso, festivo, empalagoso. Así que estuve escuchando mucho a David Guetta, la canción Memories (Feat, Kid Cudi).

Notas: Este anexo se iba a ir a la basura, ya tenía gran parte escrita, pero no lograba redondearlo, así que estuvo guardado varias semanas. Finalmente estos días algo de inspiración llegó y creo que pudo salvarse. Espero les guste. Gracias a Melissia y a Kimiko Ivanov que leyeron de inmediato el anexo anterior, aquí hay uno nuevo, gracias por sus comentarios y por seguir al pendiente de mí, besitos, lindas.

**Anexo VI**

POV: Milo

Era de noche, la luna enorme frente a ti, las lunas gigantes de octubre iluminaban las calles más que la luz de las lámparas; esa impresión tenías desde el asiento de tu auto mientras manejabas.

Tenías ganas de decirle a Camus que ir a su departamento era como morir, ya era la tercera semana que recorrías esta nueva ruta: el camino hacia el departamento de Camus, un camino nuevo, glorioso. Desde el día uno habías conocido su departamento, y mientras más pasaban los días, más ocasiones venías hacia acá a verlo.

Tres semanas solamente de aquella parada de autobús, ese día había sido el más importante de tu vida, ojalá hubieras sabido con antelación que ese día conocerías a Camus, te hubieras vestido diferente, arreglado más, hubieras grabado en incógnito cada segundo para atesorarlo hasta el final del universo.

Los cinco días que duraba la semana escolar se te hacían eternos para volver a ver a Camus otra vez, ansiabas con desesperación que llegaran los fines de semana. ¿Para qué servían las horas y los minutos si no estaba él a tu lado? Te parecía un desperdicio mundano el pasar de los días sin verlo.

Hoy viernes estabas emocionado porque Camus te había invitado a una supuesta fiesta de Halloween, una fiesta del —Sótano—, lugar al que Camus iba cada viernes desde no sabías cuánto tiempo. En la semana se habían cruzado en el pasillo de la escuela y él te había preguntado si tenías planes para el fin, tu único plan era él, su presencia, tener el placer y dicha de verlo, así que por supuesto dijiste que no y te sentiste un campeón cuando te comentó lo de la fiesta, que él te considerara en sus actividades de fin de semana se sentía como un premio, como tener éxito en la vida, te volvías a sentir vivo.

Estabas ahogado en lo que sentías por Camus, aún vivías con el miedo de que todo esto que estaba sucediendo fuera un sueño, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Él era demasiado perfecto para ser de carne y hueso.

x-o-x

Al subir las escaleras que te llevarían a su departamento ya en el edificio de su casa, te preguntaste si tu disfraz no estaba muy exagerado para la ocasión. Cuando Camus te dijo que habría un Halloween, inmediatamente pensaste en un disfraz, aunque hasta ese preciso instante caíste en cuenta que nunca en realidad le preguntaste si la fiesta iba a ser de disfraces o no.

Te detuviste en seco en un escalón y miraste tu atuendo. ¿Y si no era de disfraces?

x-o-x

La puerta del departamento de Camus se abrió.

Unos ojos te recorrieron de arriba a abajo.

—¿Milo?

—Hola, Saga —Tu voz ahogada un poco en tu garganta, no sabías que ellos estarían aquí. Pensaste que sólo irían tú y Camus a la fiesta, pensaste que sería una especie de cita.

—Adelante. —Saga sonrió.

¿Por qué Camus no te dijo que estarían ellos aquí? ¿O ésta sólo era una reunión de amigos?

—Gracias. —Entraste al departamento.

—¡Una mariposa rockera! Estupendo. —Vino la otra voz desde dentro del departamento. Kanon dijo con entusiasmo e inmediatamente se acercó a ti y te extendió la mano para saludarte.

Saludaste a Kanon. Buscaste alguna ventana con la vista, la opción de aventarte por ella y salir huyendo parecía muy tentadora.

Hasta ese momento viste salir a Camus de su habitación. Aún se te entrecortaba el aliento al verlo, no podías explicar lo mucho que te gustaba Camus, no exagerabas al decir que jamás habías visto un ser humano tan exquisito como él. Era como verlo en una película, moverse en cámara lenta con gracia y belleza inmaculada, a un paso de ser etéreo. Si el amanecer se hiciera humano, se convertiría en Camus: iluminaba, radiaba, brillaba.

Y no, no estaba disfrazado, como tampoco ninguno de los iguales.

Maldición.

—¿Milo? —dijo Camus, extrañado, caminando hacia ustedes.

—Pensé que la fiesta era de disfraces. —Morías de vergüenza. Te iba a dar un infarto por la falta de sangre en las venas, se te había ido a los pies.

Camus llegó hasta ti y te dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla de recibimiento, enfrente de sus amigos, bueno, con eso bombeó de nuevo sangre por tus venas y arterias, ya no te desmayarías al menos.

—Está fantástico tu disfraz de hada —mencionó Saga.

Ya los tenías a los tres rodeándote en un círculo.

—Soy un elfo —lo corregiste, apenado aún.

Laureta te había ayudado a disfrazarte: ella te había alaciado el cabello con una plancha; con cera y silicón y no sabes qué otros materiales, te había puesto orejas picudas y una nariz dos milímetros más puntiaguda que la tuya, había emparejado con maquillaje las orejas y nariz con el color de tu piel; te había pintado los ojos con sombras moradas obscuras, casi negras, y sobre la parte superior de tus mejillas tenías una leve capa de brillantina blanca; tus labios los pintó de color piel, dijo que sólo quería resaltar tus ojos. El atuendo había sido sencillo: jeans ajustados negros, una playera negra, y una capa negra, que te llegaba a la cadera, que Laureta tenía entre sus curiosidades.

—No sabía que tenías el cabello tan largo. —Kanon tomó un mechón de tu cabello entre sus dedos.

Y sí, con el alaciado, tu cabello pareció crecer unos centímetros más, casi te llegaba a la cintura. Te sentiste intimidado por la confianza con la que los iguales te trataban, como si llevaras años de conocerlos.

—Creo que voy a cambiarme y regreso —sugeriste. Te reprochaste mentalmente por no preguntarle nunca a Camus sobre los disfraces, sólo lo diste por hecho, y ahora estabas bajo el escrutinio de los amigos de tu novio, bueno, Camus todavía no era tu novio, pero estabas en intenciones de que así fuera.

—No seas absurdo —Saga dijo—. Es más, vámonos ya, la fiesta seguro ya comenzó.

Kanon asintió con la cabeza y añadió:

—Estás magnífico, vamos.

Kanon y Saga fueron a tomar sus cosas.

—Voy a cambiarme y los alcanzo allá —le dijiste a Camus cuando los iguales ya no estuvieron cerca.

Camus negó con la cabeza.

—Ni lo pienses.

x-o-x

El Sótano era justamente eso, un espacio subterráneo de una casa lleno en su mayoría de utilería; sin embargo, este sótano era bastante amplio, podrían entrar unas 40 personas aproximadamente.

Por ser el festejo de Halloween el lugar estaba decorado con calacas, arañas y calabazas de plástico, había velas en ciertas partes, incluso había dos focos con luz roja, y claro, música a alto volumen.

Después de descender por una escalera, caminaron entre la gente y se sentaron en un viejo sillón con espacio para tres personas, Kanon se sentó sobre las piernas de Saga para que pudieran entrar los tres: tú te sentaste en la orilla del sillón, de lado derecho; Camus en medio, y los iguales en la parte izquierda.

No conocías a ninguno de los presentes, reconocías a varios de la escuela, pero nunca habías hablado con ninguno de ellos.

Se acercó alguien a saludar a los iguales y en ese mismo instante una chica se acercó a ti, te preguntó si querías bailar, dijiste que no… te sorprendió que se acercara casi al momento de que te sentaste, aún te estabas acomodando cuando la chica te propuso bailar; te molestó la osadía de su invitación. La chica se fue y a los dos minutos, llegó otra más a pedirte lo mismo.

—Eres la sensación —Saga comentó cuando la segunda chica se fue.

—Los deslumbraste, hadita —dijo Kanon.

Te asombraba la familiaridad con la que te traban los iguales, sólo los habías visto dos o tres veces con anterioridad, siempre a lado de Camus, como guardianes.

—¿Quieren algo de tomar? —Camus intervino, alzando su voz para que los iguales lo escucharan. Después se dirigió a ti en voz más baja:

—¿Te traigo algo?

—Cerveza —dijo Kanon.

—A mí igual —respondió Saga.

Camus te miró esperando tu respuesta.

—Yo te acompaño —dijiste. Te levantaste del sillón junto con él.

Camus abría paso entre la gente y tú ibas detrás de él. Después de esquivar a algunas personas, Camus se detuvo en la caminata. Alguien lo estaba saludando de mano, después él volteó a verte y estiró su brazo para que te acabaras de acercar a él y escucharas la conversación.

—Te presento a Máscara de la Muerte —Camus te dijo cerca del oído para que pudieras escuchar, sí, un gran escalofrío recorrió tu espina por la cercanía.

Hasta ese momento enfocaste la cara del chico frente a ustedes. Estiraste tu mano para tomar la del chico.

—Mucho gusto, soy Milo. —Se te hizo curioso su nombre, ¿o sería que le decían así por ser Halloween?

—El gusto y placer es mío, querido. —Sostuvo tu mano más del tiempo requerido, no te soltaba—. Ésta es tu casa. —Quisiste soltar su mano, pero el agarre era fuerte—. Todos en la fiesta están hablando de ti, te ves _muy_ bien. —Al fin te soltó.

—Pensé que era de disfraces —comentaste, aunque sonó más bien como una disculpa.

—Debí haberla hecho así porque eres un éxito con ese disfraz. En serio, parece que saliste de un cuento, varios me han preguntado quién eres, creo que vas a salir con varios números de teléfono esta noche.

Camus lo interrumpió:

—¿Y dónde está la barra?

Máscara de la Muerte miró a Camus, sus facciones indicando sospecha.

—¿Dije algo malo?

—No, es sólo que tengo sed —respondió Camus.

—Está por allá. —Máscara de la Muerta señaló hacia una de las esquinas del lugar.

—Bien. —Camus le dio una palmada en el hombro a Máscara de la Muerte, dio un paso para empezar a caminar hacia la barra, tú caminaste detrás de él.

x-o-x

Al fin llegaron a la barra, se acercaron con uno de los tres chicos que estaban detrás de la gran barra, que más bien era una hilera de dos mesas juntas y no tanto una barra.

—¿Qué te sirvo, guapo? —El chico de la barra se dirigió directamente a ti.

—Queremos cuatro cervezas —dijiste.

El chico de la barra te guiñó el ojo y fue hacia la pila de cajas detrás de él para servir el pedido.

—¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? —Camus te dijo de pronto, su tono de frustración, pero había una sonrisa en sus labios.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Podrías tener al que quisieras esta noche —Camus comentó.

Te encogiste de hombros, no supiste cómo tomar su comentario, ¿te estaba retando? Te costaba leer al chico de la parada de autobús.

—Sí, hay muchas opciones, quizá sí me lleve algunos teléfonos —dijiste con un suspiro, como si realmente lo estuvieras considerando.

El chico regresó con las bebidas. Tú tomaste dos cervezas en tus manos y Camus tomó las dos restantes. Camus volteó a verte y dijo:

—Más te vale que no lo hagas.

Sonreíste.

Regresaron al sillón donde habían estado sentados, pero ya había otras personas ocupando los asientos. Los iguales estaban recargados en una pared, a unos metros del sillón, ustedes caminaron hacia allá. Entregaron las respectivas bebidas a los iguales.

Camus recargó su espalda sobre la pared y con su mano libre tomó tu cintura y te acercó a él, giraste un poco para recargar parte de tu brazo y espalda sobre su pecho. No ibas a moverte ni un milímetro para no romper la posición, no ibas siquiera a respirar si fuera necesario.

—Brindemos —Kanon comenzó—. Quiero brindar esta noche por otro Halloween juntos.

Kanon y Saga alzaron sus vasos llenos de cerveza.

—Brindo por el alcohol, la música, Halloween y la amistad —dijo Saga.

—Yo quiero proponer un brindis también —Camus agregó, alzando su vaso—, brindo por los elfos mágicos de esta noche.

¿Así que eras un elfo _mágico_? Te gustaba, quizá sí había valido la pena el tiempo invertido en el disfraz.

—¡Salud! —dijeron los cuatro.

x-o-x

Las horas habían pasado. La fiesta se encontraba en su mejor momento: todos platicando con mucho alcohol en su sistema, otra gente abandonándose al ritmo de la música.

Los iguales bailaban juntos casi al centro de la pista.

Tú seguías en la misma posición, recargado sobre el pecho de Camus, mirando al frente, viendo a la gente. Sin embargo, perdías la visión de las personas por enfocar tu atención al contacto de Camus con tu cuerpo, ardía tu piel con su toque, era enloquecedor sentirlo tan cerca de ti, la emoción de estar con él te daba ansiedad, ese hoyo en el estómago era inquietante.

Te moviste un poco para poder ver su rostro con claridad, arriesgaste tu posición, pero por fortuna Camus no se movió de tu lado. Camus hizo contacto con tus ojos y sostuvo tu mirada.

—Gracias por invitarme —le dijiste. No podías concebir algún otro lugar en ese preciso momento en el que quisieras estar.

—No me agradezcas, tenías que estar aquí.

—En serio, ha sido el mejor Halloween en mucho tiempo —confesaste. Y no era tanto la fiesta en sí, más bien él ahí contigo era lo que lo hacía lo máximo.

Camus sonrió levemente y dijo:

—Estoy de acuerdo.

Y si pasaba un segundo más y no lo besabas ibas a morir, sí, así de drástico y letal, ibas a fallecer en plena celebración en un sótano de una casa cualquiera. De tal modo que te acercaste a sus labios y los tomaste delicadamente entre los tuyos… cerraste tus ojos para concentrar toda tu atención en ese instante, sí, querías tener tus cinco sentidos sometidos al sentido del tacto.

Sentiste a Camus respondiendo a tu beso. Sus labios también tomando tu labio inferior con suavidad, como si tus labios fueran a quebrarse en cualquier momento. Esto no podía ser real, en verdad que no, sentir algo así de fuerte y poderoso en tu pecho era una ilusión.

Seguiste probando sus labios, Camus sabía a estrellas, a pequeñas estrellas con sabor a vainilla, querías impregnar cada centímetro de tu boca con ese sabor.

Camus te mordió tu labio inferior, sentiste una leve presión, pero con eso bastó para que buscaras sus labios con más urgencia, casi con necesidad. El beso se convirtió en más pasional, más instintivo, más gutural.

Jamás habías experimentado este sentimiento a tal grado: tenías a Camus clavado en el corazón, sí, así de simple, se enterró en la parte más honda, en el mismísimo espíritu.

De pronto, alguien a un lado de ustedes dijo:

—Vaya, hasta que volviste a aparecer. —El comentario obviamente fue dirigido a Camus, el beso entre ambos se rompió de inmediato.

Camus y tú voltearon a ver al sujeto: cabello lila, ojos verdes, piel blanca.

—No te recuerdo. —La voz de Camus fue tajante, fría, cambió ciento ochenta grados en medio segundo.

El chico insistió:

—Hace un mes. Aquí mismo.

—Ni idea de quién eres —Camus no tardó en contestar.

—Acuérdate. —El chico incluso dio un paso más, su tono más agresivo.

Camus se separó de la pared y con su movimiento, tú también tuviste que moverte, Camus te tomó de la cintura y te guió delante de él, alejándose los dos del chico insistente.

A los tres pasos, sentiste que Camus se separó de ti, el chico lo había tomado del brazo, deteniendo su huida.

—En serio, déjame tranquilo. —Escuchaste a Camus decir, soltó su brazo del agarre del muchacho.

—Te gusto, no finjas. —El chico volteó a agarrarlo del brazo.

Camus se soltó de nuevo de un movimiento y volvió a acercarse a ti para seguir caminando. Camus te dirigió hacia la pared del otro lado del lugar, caminaron de nuevo entre toda la gente, encontraron un lugar vacío y pararon ahí.

El chico apareció de entre los cuerpos bailantes.

—Piérdete —Camus le dijo, su voz fría, hasta a ti te caló los huesos.

—Te has acostado con la mitad de sujetos en esta fiesta, ¿ahora resulta que no lo recuerdas? —dijo el chico, estaba furioso, alterado.

Te sentiste mal por el chico, te recordaste a ti mismo en la misma situación. Recién cuando conociste a Camus, lo habías visto en el bar, habías ido a reclamarle por qué no te había llamado, lo acosaste de la misma manera, tenías tanto coraje por su desprecio e indiferencia ese día que habías tomado su brazo y escrito tu teléfono con rudeza sobre su piel. Esa noche él te invitó de nuevo a su departamento. ¿Cuántos más le hacían este tipo de dramas a Camus? ¿Cuántos más se llevaba él a su cama después de que lo asediaban?

—No tengo por qué darte ningún tipo de explicación —Camus dijo.

El chico se dirigió a ti por primera vez:

—Estuvo conmigo y no sabes cómo lo gozó, cada semana es uno nuevo… así que toma tu turno, imbécil.

Camus dio un paso al frente, interponiéndose entre el chico y tú, protegiéndote. Dijo con voz ronca y dura:

—Vamos a dejar las cosas claras. Uno: vuelves a hablarle así o dirigirte a él y te voy a romper todo lo que tienes por cara. Dos: dices que eres uno de los tantos con los que he estado, la verdad ni siquiera lo recuerdo, así que debes ser bastante malo; no dudo que yo haya sido el mejor para ti, pero ya supéralo. Tres: estoy en medio de una cita y es muy desagradable tu forma de rogar, así que hazte un favor, deja de dar lástima y déjanos tranquilos.

Los ojos del chico se veían rojos, lastimados, desesperados, incluso había tristeza ahí.

Pasaste saliva, tenías la boca seca.

El muchacho bajó la mirada y finalmente se marchó.

Suspiraste en alivio, sentías tu corazón latiendo a mil, tendrías una taquicardia en cualquier momento.

Camus giró a verte hasta que el chico se perdió entre la gente y era ya imposible verlo.

—Lo siento, no sé de donde…

Lo interrumpiste:

—¿Cuántas veces has pasado por esto? —No le estabas reclamando, sólo tenías curiosidad e inquietud. ¿Cuántos corazones había roto?, ¿cuántos más habían pasado por su cama y se habían creído importantes en la vida de Camus?, ¿cuántos más tenían la esperanza de conquistarlo?, ¿cuántos más se habían quedado esperando una llamada de él, alguna señal de interés de su parte?

—Milo, no tiene importancia.

—¿Cuántos más se van a acercar hoy? —Al llegar aquí te habías sentido un poco acosado, pero quizá Camus era más acosado que tú y no necesitaba ningún disfraz.

—No lo sé, como tampoco sé cuántos más te van a coquetear a ti esta noche —Camus contestó, pero no estaba enojado, al contrario, su voz era suave al responder—. Pero aclararé las cosas cada vez que sea necesario.

—¿Vas a aclararles que fueron un acostón insignificante para ti? —preguntaste.

—No, voy a aclararles que ya estoy acompañado. —Dio un paso para quedar a sólo centímetros de distancia de ti—. Milo, la etapa de búsqueda terminó. —Se acercó y dejó un beso en tus labios, apenas un toque de sus labios sobre los tuyos, una caricia más que nada.

El toque de sus labios desató una ráfaga de deseo indescriptible en ti, te acercaste y besaste lentamente sus labios.

Era un mensaje para todos esos ojos de las personas de la fiesta que los miraban, Camus te había encontrado y, claramente, tú lo habías encontrado a él, todo lo demás sobraba.

x-o-x

Al llegar al departamento de Camus, apenas pudieron llegar a la puerta. Los iguales se habían quedado más tiempo en la fiesta, lo cual agradeciste porque así te habían dejado a solas con Camus.

Camus y tú se estaban devorando el uno al otro. Sí, devorando. Cuando por fin pasaron por la puerta y Camus la cerró detrás de ustedes, Camus inmediatamente empezó a quitarte la capa y tu playera, tú alzaste tu mano con la intención de despegar las orejas postizas que Laureta te había puesto, pero Camus detuvo tu mano con suavidad.

—No. —Su respiración era agitada—. Nunca lo he hecho con un ser mágico. Déjalas.

Sonreíste.

—No sabía que te excitaba tanto un elfo, Camus.

—Luces… —Se acercó de nuevo a ti y empezó a besar tu boca, tu barbilla, tu cuello—. No puedo más...

Te sorprendió escuchar su voz, sonaba grave, sobrecargada, llena de… urgencia.

—¿Te gusta cómo me veo? —Tu boca ya estaba seca para ese momento.

Tus manos fueron detrás de su cuello, querías besarlo de nuevo. Camus dejó que tus manos guiaran su rostro y se acercó de nuevo a besarte con hambre. Su mano subió por tu pecho hacia tu cuello también, en cualquier momento un pedazo de tus labios iba a romperse.

Él rompió el beso y terminó de quitarte los pantalones y ropa interior con las manos. Tú también quisiste empezar a quitarle la ropa, pero él te detuvo de nuevo.

—No. Se trata de ti —te dijo. Y ahora estabas completamente desnudo ante él—. Quiero verte. —Camus dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás, viendo todo tu cuerpo.

Su mirada despertó una sensación en tu vientre.

—Ven —murmuraste. Tomaste su muñeca y lo jalaste de nuevo a ti, querías seguir besándolo, no podías calmar tu deseo de besarlo, de sentir su boca, de probarlo. Él pareció entender porque dejó que lo besaras por varios minutos, te dejó disfrutar su sabor, que poco a poco se estaba impregnado en tus labios.

—Un humano y un elfo —dijo al romper el beso. Su tono incrédulo, como si en verdad tú fueras un elfo—. Tan bello…— Creíste escuchar que dijo en un susurro.

Mirándote a los ojos, se puso de rodillas frente a ti.

Cerraste los ojos con anticipación. Sí, Camus tomó tu erección en su boca.

La sensación fue abrumadora, estabas vibrando de deseo, por dentro quisiste que se detuviera, ibas a terminar demasiado pronto. Se separó de ti y dijo:

—Todos querían hacerte esto en la fiesta, pero… —Negó con la cabeza y volvió a tomarte en su boca. Sentías su lengua húmeda rodeándote por todos lados, era una delicia lo que estaba haciendo y si no se detenía ibas a estallar, en verdad.

—Camus… —El placer era muy intenso. No ibas a aguantar más.

Él siguió succionando sin detenerse y cuando empezaste a venirte, él sacó tu miembro de su boca y lo recargó en la comisura de su boca por lo que el resto del líquido quedó en sus labios y se deslizó por su barbilla.

Temblabas. Verlo con tu semen en el rostro te quitó el aliento. Acababas de venirte y sentiste que tu interior se contraía de nuevo sólo de verlo: manchado de ti, tatuado por ti.

Él se levantó del piso y te besó de nuevo, sentiste un poco del líquido cálido embarrarse en tu propia barbilla y un sabor salado llegó levemente a tu boca.

—Prueba la magia —Camus dijo.

De las pocas veces que habían estado juntos, ésta era la primera que Camus hablaba tanto, no sabías si era el alcohol que habían consumido en la fiesta o si realmente le había gustado tanto tu disfraz, pero estabas extasiado con lo que te decía y estabas más que feliz de participar en la fantasía.

—Quiero que tú termines también —le dijiste, tu respiración rápida aún, descendiendo de tu orgasmo.

Él asintió con la cabeza y tomó tu mano, te llevó hacia el área de la cocina, y te hizo sentarte sobre la barra del desayunador, tus pies colgaban de la barra. Él se sentó en uno de los banquillos y sin aviso o consentimiento volvió a tomarte en su boca, no esperabas que te volviera a hacer sexo oral.

En unos segundos tu erección estaba otra vez presente, no creías que tu cuerpo pudiera reaccionar con este acelere, pero con las habilidades de Camus, era casi imposible no responder de nuevo.

Esta vez él se tomó un largo tiempo, no supiste si fueron diez o quince minutos lo que llevaban, los movimientos de su lengua relajados, casi como caricias, como un niño jugando con una paleta .En algún momento te preguntaste si su mandíbula no le causaba dolor, pero no dijo nada, parecía estar disfrutando el momento al igual que tú.

Finalmente, el ritmo de sus acciones fueron incrementando y sólo sentir que estaba apresurando su cadencia fue necesario para sacarte del hechizo en el que estabas y volver a explotar en su boca. Esta vez todo tu semen se quedó en su boca y entre ojos a medio cerrar notaste cuando pasaba el líquido por su garganta.

No te dio mucha oportunidad de recuperarte porque al siguiente momento, él te estaba poniendo de pie y girando tu cuerpo para que le dieras la espalda. Acto seguido, escuchaste el cierre de su pantalón descender, no se tomó la molestia de quitarse el cinturón o quitarse por completo los pantalones, simplemente te inclinó un poco al frente con delicadeza y lo sentiste entrar en ti.

Después de cinco empujes continuos y certeros, Camus se vino dentro de ti.

Esperaste hasta que descendiera del estallido y él finalmente salió de tu cuerpo.

—Cama —balbuceó cuando volteaste a verlo.

Asentiste con la cabeza con una leve sonrisa dibujada en la boca.

x-o-x

Al llegar a la habitación de Camus, él fue inmediatamente a la cama, tú le preguntaste si podías utilizar su baño y él asintió con la cabeza. Te lavaste la cara para retirar el maquillaje y con ayuda de papel mojado retiraste las orejas y nariz postizas.

Al salir del baño, Camus ya estaba recostado en la cama con las cobijas hasta su cintura, su pecho desnudo, pero sus ojos ya casi cerrados al borde de quedarse dormido. El cuarto en penumbra, ya la luz estaba apagada.

Te acercaste y te metiste a la cama.

—Eso estuvo bien —le dijiste en voz baja.

Él giró en la cama para verte de frente. Te dijo en un murmullo, el sueño venciéndolo:

—Los elfos eran dioses de la fertilidad, tenía que aprovechar mi oportunidad con uno de ellos.

—No sabía que querías quedar embarazado tan pronto…—le respondiste.

Notaste sus labios levantándose en una pequeña sonrisa en la oscuridad. Ya no te respondió nada más.

Tú también cerraste los ojos, ibas a dormir en su departamento de nuevo, sentías mariposas en el estómago sólo de pensarlo, algo te decía que ibas a enamorarte asquerosamente de este sujeto frente a ti… un elfo y un humano, quizá estaban destinados a estar juntos.


	15. Chapter 15

Gracias por leer esta historia, primero que nada, ha sido muy importante para mí porque marcó mi regreso como ficker. Respondí un cuestionario/meme respecto a esta historia, es como un detrás de cámaras, lo pueden encontrar en mi face, me encuentran como Framba FIcker. De nuevo, ¡gracias! —Framba.

**Epílogo**

Milo acababa de colgar el teléfono con Laureta. Un velo de culpa rodeaba su corazón, ella volvió a decirle que fuera a ver a Camus ya que Milo tenía la oportunidad de ser correspondido. Dolía, Milo sentía un dolor en los pulmones y en los bronquios cuando escuchaba a Laureta decirle ese tipo de cosas. Claro que él sabía de los sentimientos de ella, pero como Laureta nunca lo sacaba al tema, sólo habían hablado de eso unas tres o cuatro veces en toda su historia, él dejaba ese asunto al fondo de su mente; sin embargo, cuando Laureta lo mencionaba, Milo se sentía sumamente mal.

Ojalá él pudiera quererla de esa manera, serían una pareja incomparable, Milo estaba seguro que se la pasarían riendo, jugando, siendo cómplices, hablando de un y mil cosas; él amaba la personalidad de Laureta, su extraversión, su humor, su rostro…

Un contraste enorme a su relación con Camus.

Ella le había dicho que fuera a buscarlo, que no le diera la oportunidad a Camus de huir. ¿A qué punto habían llegado que tenía que forzar la situación para que Camus no huyera? Iba a entrar como un ladrón al departamento de Camus, un ladrón esperando robar un corazón, ni más ni menos.

Milo tenía tanto miedo, cada paso que daba en la calle para llegar hacia el departamento incrementaba las náuseas internas. Las palabras de Camus retumbaban en sus oídos:  
_La próxima vez que me sigas, no voy a golpearte o mandar a policías a que te arresten, es más, no voy a decir nada... si vuelves a seguirme, lo que haré será olvidarte._

Camus iba a olvidarlo. Vaya amenaza.

Milo se detuvo en seco, le costó trabajo respirar de pronto. ¿No sería más sano para ambos que eso sucediera? Olvidar la parada de autobús, sus ojos, los viajes en botes, las pláticas en columpios… así como olvidar los engaños, la traición, la dependencia…

Camus iba a olvidarlo, ¿podría Camus hacerlo?, ¿en verdad podría? A Milo lo inundó una inmensa curiosidad, ¿podría Camus olvidarlo en realidad? Él había dicho esas palabras cargadas de veneno, ¿por qué?, ¿tanto podía Milo afectarlo para que pudiera amenazarlo de esa manera? Era una amenaza de muerte, el olvido era enterrar la existencia de algo, o en este caso, de alguien.

Camus era el hombre de su vida, Milo se lo acababa de decir a Laureta por teléfono, así que tenía que luchar literalmente para que Camus no cumpliera su amenaza, incluso con el veneno de su desprecio navegando por el interior del cerebro de Milo. ¿Qué más podía él hacer? Era quizá ésta su última oportunidad, porque después del olvida ya no había nada más.

Sus pies volvieron a reanudar su paso.

o-x-o

Milo no estaba muy seguro del tiempo así que cuando introdujo la llave en la cerradura de la puerta fue cauteloso, probablemente Camus estaría dormido para ese momento. La puerta se abrió en automático silenciosamente.

El departamento estaba en total oscuridad. El silencio arropando las paredes alrededor, los únicos sonidos eran de la calle a lo lejos. Milo llevaba varios días sin entrar a este lugar, el cual se sentía imponente, hermoso pero, sobre todo, foráneo.

Milo cerró la puerta con precaución y dio unos pasos para adentrarse al lugar, su vista miró alrededor e inmediatamente fue cegado por una proyección de recuerdos en cada rincón del departamento: la sala, donde un día estando sentados ahí, le dijo a Camus si quería ser su novio; el comedor, donde hacía unas semanas, Camus le había servido una pizza y le había contestado varias preguntas que le habían acechado desde el día uno; el baño, donde incontables veces habían estado juntos y donde Camus había entrado a su cuerpo entre el vapor del agua una y otra vez; el desayunador, donde había terminado una pelea intensa con un abrazo tierno de Camus; la recámara, donde Milo había dormido y despertado a su lado infinidad de veces; la pared, con la silueta de ambos dibujada… un año y medio después y la silueta seguía impresa y descansando en la pared, Camus no había decidido quitarla al parecer; el departamento en sí, que dejó de sentirse como exclusivo de Camus y se llegó a sentir ya como la casa de Milo, al menos hasta hace un par de meses.

Un suspiro pesado abandonó sus labios. La pregunta era: ¿podría Milo olvidar todo esto?

Milo cerró los ojos, obligando a su mente a detener la fila de recuerdos. Tenía que averiguar qué iba a pasar con ellos, por enésima vez en esta historia.

Caminó con miedo hacia la recámara, su visión un poco borrosa, no sabía si era de cansancio, de miedo o por las lágrimas que poco a poco rodeaban sus ojos.

Llegó hasta el marco de la puerta de la habitación de Camus y sus pies se sentían como piedras, iba a necesitar más fuerza interna para proseguir. Milo ya lo había seguido tantos días que estos últimos pasos se sentían como haberlo seguido por siglos.

Milo distinguió a Camus levantando su cabeza de entre las almohadas: estaba despierto.

Milo dejó de respirar.

—Es tarde —dijo Camus y Milo brincó del susto.

No esperaba que estuviera despierto, ¿qué hacía despierto?, ¿lo que había pasado no lo dejaba dormir?, ¿aún tenía Milo alguna importancia en su vida? La voz de Camus se deslizó como seda por las comisuras de los oídos de Milo, amaba su voz, amaba su cara, amaba verlo de nuevo, lo amaba.

—Puedo irme si así lo quieres — respondió Milo, buscando valor para hablar. El camino hasta acá había sido largo, no sólo de este día, de los últimos días, lo cual no garantizaba que Camus quisiera su presencia cerca, así que Milo podía marcharse si así lo deseaba.

—Quédate ahí.—Las palabras de él volaron en el silencio.

Milo no se movió, al menos Camus no le había dicho que se marchara; en este punto, cualquier cosa que Camus le pidiera, lo haría.

Sin embargo, Milo jamás se imaginó lo que estaba por suceder.

Camus llevó su mano debajo de las sábanas y pareció que comenzó a tocarse. Cada partícula y centímetro del cuerpo de Milo se tensó, se le hizo complicado pasar saliva, respirar. La mirada de Camus estaba clavada en él.

Camus con su otra mano acarició su labio, provocándolo.

Y entonces Milo pudo verlo: la necesidad de Camus, lo afectado que estaba, su desesperación, el dolor, el deseo carnal, el sentimiento intenso, lo mucho que Milo lo consumía.

La voz de Milo fue temblorosa:

—Camus, necesito… acercarme a ti. —Milo necesitaba también dejar salir todas estas emociones, sentir a Camus otra vez.

—No —contestó Camus.

Milo sintió que esa palabra lo golpeó como una bofetada.

—Necesito tocarte —suplicó. ¿Camus no podía sentirlo en el ambiente? Milo no lo estaba siguiendo, necesitaba estar cerca, era sólo eso.

—Necesito que me veas —dijo Camus.

—Camus… —Algo dentro de Milo iba a desmoronarse, a derrumbarse, a romperse, su alma, su espíritu, él mismo, Milo no podía más. Sus ojos ya estaban llenos de lágrimas—. Déjame acercarme —Milo pronunció con algo de exigencia, él tenía el derecho de exigir, los dos habían compartido una relación, ¿no significaba nada para Camus?

Su relación había sido lo más importante para Milo, ¿cómo podía decir Camus que lo olvidaría?, ¿cómo se atrevía siquiera? Milo no creía ser tan insignificante, todos esos momentos desde la parada de autobús tenían que significar algo. Veía su relación como un rompecabezas, con pedazos buenos y otros muy malos, pero de alguna forma encajaban, funcionaban.

Milo empezó a caminar hacia la cama sin esperar alguna otra respuesta o autorización de Camus. No iba a permitir que todo se borrara, no quería, no podía. Milo trepó a la cama y al llegar a Camus, movió las cobijas para destaparlo.

Milo se sentó sobre el estómago de Camus y tomó sus manos, éste era el momento: Milo se inclinó y comenzó a besar a Camus con lentitud, recuperando lo que era de él. Sintió a Camus respondiendo el beso, sintió cómo se entregaba a sus movimientos, a su cercanía.

—¿Camus? —Milo rompió el beso, tenía que saber en ese preciso segundo lo que iba a pasar—. ¿Vamos a seguir juntos? —Milo tenía que saber, tenía que tener una respuesta concreta para poder seguir respirando, viviendo. Fue hasta ese momento cuando notó las mejillas de Camus húmedas.

Y la respuesta fue dicha después de una pausa, con una voz que sonó a agonía y alivio al mismo tiempo:

—Te amo más de lo que te odio.

Los ojos de Milo se llenaron de inmediato de más lágrimas, pero esta vez sí descendieron por su rostro.

Ambos se quedaron inmóviles un instante, sin decir nada, hasta que Milo movió su posición, levantándose del cuerpo de Camus; se recostó sobre la cama sobre su costado, enfrentado el cuerpo de Camus. Inmediatamente Camus giró también para estar de frente a Milo.

No había palabras, ni una sola podría completar lo que Camus había dicho, era cierto, había una especie de odio en las cosas que habían sucedido, los engaños, los malos tratos, el dolor, pero el amor era mucho más grande, más luminoso, más intenso.

El amor seguía uniéndolos al final de cada batalla, de cada discusión. Camus no le había dicho esas dos palabras directamente en todo el tiempo que llevaban de conocerse, había sido demasiado importante para Milo escucharlas, tanto que se quedó inmóvil, pasmado. Aún seguía digiriendo las palabras en su corazón. Milo no sabía qué más decir, estaba exhausto. Camus tampoco agregó nada más.

Los dos se quedaron viendo el uno al otro hasta que el sueño los venció. Milo se quedó dormido primero, sintió que el ángel frente a él velaría su sueño.

o-x-o

Milo abrió los ojos y se topó con un cuarto más iluminado, ¿qué hora era?, ¿dónde estaba?

Le tomó un segundo reconocer el departamento de Camus, notar la cama en donde estaba, recordar los acontecimientos de la noche o madrugada anterior, darse cuenta que Camus ya se había levantado.

¿Dónde estaba Camus?

Milo talló sus ojos y movió las sábanas que lo habían tapado hasta los hombros. No recordaba haberse tapado tan bien, ¿sería que en su sueño él mismo se había tapado así por el frío o Camus lo había hecho?

Milo se levantó de la cama, tenía la misma ropa de ayer puesta, necesitaba una ducha y nueva ropa. Miró alrededor buscando a Camus en la cocina o en el baño, pero no había nadie.

Vio el reloj en una de las paredes de la recámara, once cuarenta y dos de la mañana. Sí, definitivamente hoy no iría a la escuela, no tenía muchas faltas así que no habría problema.

Tenía la boca seca, fue al baño a mojarse la cara y afortunadamente su cepillo de dientes seguía ahí. Se lavó la cara con agua y se lavó los dientes. Se sintió un poco mejor, despabilado al menos.

Al estarse secando las manos, escuchó el ruido de la puerta. Salió de inmediato del baño y Camus estaba entrando.

—Hola, buen día —Camus le dijo en voz alta desde la puerta. Él ya estaba bañado, arreglado y traía dos bolsas en la mano.

—Buenos días —respondió Milo, tímido, inseguro, estaba parado en el marco de la puerta de la recámara.

Camus dejó las bolsas sobre la barra del desayunador de la cocina y caminó la distancia que lo separaba de Milo. Al llegar a éste, Camus lo abrazó. Milo no esperaba esa reacción, así que tardó dos segundos en responder el abrazo de vuelta.

—Hola —Camus repitió en voz baja cerca de su oído.

Milo soltó aire por su boca, no sabía que lo tenía reprimido en sus pulmones.

—Hola —también repitió, su voz más segura en esta ocasión.

Camus rompió el abrazo y se separó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Dormiste bien?

Milo asintió con la cabeza, en realidad sí había descansado, casi era medio día y apenas acababa de despertar.

—¿En dónde estabas?

—No tenía leche deslactosada para el desayuno así que fui a comprarla y aproveché para comprar la despensa de toda la semana.

Una diminuta sonrisa apareció en los labios de Milo, le sorprendía que Camus recordara esos detalles como el tipo de leche que Milo tomaba. No sabía si el comentario de la despensa se refería a que Camus estaba contando con que Milo se quedara toda la semana. Las bolsas con las que había llegado se veían muy grandes y repletas de abarrotes, dudó que sólo fueran para una sola persona.

—¿Tienes hambre? —Camus continuó—, tengo cereal de chocolate o de azúcar.

_Te quiero a ti_, Milo estuvo a punto de decir, el pensamiento vino en automático, pero se contuvo, en realidad se sentía confundido, no sabía cómo actuar, ¿ya estaban bien?, ¿estaban juntos otra vez?

—Camus, yo… —Milo no sabía por dónde empezar a preguntar, no sabía si debía siquiera comenzar a cuestionar.

—Sé que tienes preguntas, pero podemos desayunar mientras hablamos —Camus respondió.

Milo alzó una ceja. ¿Iban a hablar? Camus siempre huía las conversaciones. Asintió con la cabeza, está bien, Milo también necesitaba con urgencia esa plática.

o-x-o

Con un plato de cereal de chocolate enfrente, cada uno estaba sentado en la barra del desayunador, viéndose de frente. Claro, el plato de Milo con leche deslactosada.

—Si quieres más, tengo otra caja de cereal en la alacena—dijo Camus.

Milo agradeció que se rompiera el silencio. Camus nunca fue de palabras ni de preguntas ni de respuestas.

—Gracias —Milo respondió—. Así está bien, no tengo tanta hambre.

—¿Por? —Camus comió de su cereal.

Milo se encogió de hombros.

—Fue una noche difícil, no tengo mucho apetito. —Milo también comenzó a comer.

—Gracias por haber venido.

Milo miró a los ojos a Camus.

—Dijiste que ibas a olvidarme, tenía que venir.

Camus suspiró.

—Tenía que decir algo para que dejaras de…

Milo lo interrumpió:

—¿Seguirte?, ¿crees que te sigo?, no lo hago, es… automático. —Milo quería explicarle esta situación con más detalle, pero eso fue lo único que salió de su boca.

Camus asintió, como si entendiera.

—Sabía que tenía que hacer algo para detenerlo porque empezó a gustarme que me siguieras, lo cual no está bien.

Milo desconocía esta información. Volteó a ver su cereal. Se sentía desconcertado.

—Escucha. —Camus tomó de nuevo la palabra—. Tú y yo hemos llegado muy lejos en esta relación y ayer que te veía dormir… parecería que estamos mejor separados, pero no es así. Dudo que eso vaya a cambiar en algún momento.

El corazón de Milo empezó a latir más rápido.

—¿Crees que tú y yo estemos juntos para siempre? —Milo le había hecho esta misma pregunta hace tiempo, los dos bailaban aquí mismo, Milo había estado muy drogado.

Camus se encogió de hombros.

—El concepto de siempre es abstracto, pero estoy dispuesto a tomarlo como medida. —Era una respuesta diferente a la del pasado, a la de aquel día, ¿qué tanto había cambiado Camus con esta relación? Sin duda Milo notó que con el paso del tiempo el chico de pocas palabras empezó a decir más lo que pensaba o sentía.

—¿Eso quiere decir que sí? —Milo insistió, tenía que estar seguro qué territorio estaba pisando.

—Milo, quiero trabajar en lo que he hecho mal, quiero darte lo que necesitas, quiero que esto continúe… por tiempo indefinido, lo que me imagino que es lo mismo que hablar del concepto de 'siempre', si lo quieres poner así, entonces la respuesta es sí.

—¿Ahora sí? —dijo Milo, dudoso, un tinte de incredulidad en sus palabras—. ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

—Ya no tengo miedo a que lo escuches, antes no sabía cómo hacerlo, qué decir, tú me has enseñado cómo, lo cual te agradezco.

—¿Ya no tendré que ponerte una pistola en la sien para que me digas lo que sientes? —Milo preguntó, su tono un poco sarcástico.

Camus sonrió por el comentario, el corazón de Milo se cubrió de calidez, extrañaba esa sonrisa, daría todo por poder ver esa sonrisa diario. Camus contestó:

—Pensaba que tú necesitabas oírlo todo el tiempo, pero la verdad es que me he dado cuenta que yo soy quien necesita decirlo, necesito decirlo porque me hace bien, porque es la verdad, porque quiero que lo escuches. Pensaba que no eran suficientes para ti mis acciones, pero más bien decirlo es una consecuencia de mis acciones.

Milo suspiró. Tenía un nudo en la garganta. Era un mundo de información que procesar, no podía creer que Camus le estuviera diciendo estas cosas. Por primera vez en todo este tiempo, estaba seguro de lo que Camus sentía por él. Hoy estaba seguro, seguro de que los dos se amaban, Camus lo había dicho en la madrugada finalmente y lo confirmaba con palabras, sí, con _palabras_ en este momento.

—¿Entonces ya puedo decirle a todos que eres mi novio? —dijo Milo con humor porque si no decía algo cómico, iba a empezar a llorar.

Camus sonrió, su sonrisa más grande, más bella que la anterior.

—Eres más que eso — respondió Camus.

Milo afirmó con la cabeza con una inmensa sonrisa en su boca también.

Los dos siguieron desayunando en silencio, pero el ambiente era completamente distinto, Milo se sentía en paz.

o-x-o

Los dos estaban levantando los platos del desayuno cuando de pronto Camus lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló hacia él. Camus empezó a besarlo con demasiada ternura, era un beso que no habían compartido en mucho tiempo, Milo se dejó besar con suavidad y lentitud.

Estuvieron así un largo rato, sólo besándose, disfrutándose.

Después terminaron de levantar y lavar los platos.

—Milo, ¿tienes planes para hoy? —Camus le dijo al guardar los platos en su respectivo gabinete.

—Mhn. —Milo se quedó pensando—. Quedé de estudiar con Laureta para el examen de psicología de mañana; de hecho, ayer prácticamente la dejé plantada —Milo confesó, probablemente ella se había quedado esperándolo, tenía que ofrecerle una disculpa.

—Quería invitarte a cenar y después ir a bailar…

Milo abrió los ojos en sorpresa e interrumpió a Camus:

—¿Tú?, ¿bailar?

Camus sonrió.

—Hoy tengo ganas de celebrar.

—¿Qué quieres celebrar? —preguntó Milo.

—A ti —Camus admitió. ¿En su voz se escuchaba un poco de timidez?, Milo no estaba seguro—. A nosotros.

Milo estaba un poco en shock. Mucho, en shock, de hecho.

Camus prosiguió:

—Tengo una idea. Necesito recoger unas cosas y hacer unas llamadas, entonces ve con Laureta y paso por ti en la noche para ir a cenar.

—¿Tú vas a pasar por mí? —Milo preguntó, contadas eran las ocasiones que él iba por Milo a cualquier lado.

—Sí. ¿A las ocho está bien?

Milo asintió con la cabeza.

—¿A dónde vamos a ir?

—Es sorpresa —Camus respondió, casual.

Milo se quedó callado, guardó los cubiertos en un cajón y tuvo que decirlo.

—¿Quién eres?, ¿qué le hiciste a mi Camus?

Camus rió y su risa era el sonido más bonito en la faz de la Tierra.

—Sigo siendo el mismo, pero menos complicado.

Milo suspiró, eso era lo único que él había pedido todo este tiempo.

o-x-o

Cuando Milo regresó a su departamento, se encontró con una nota de Laureta en el comedor, donde le decía que había tenido que salir a casa de su prima y que se quedaría allá el fin de semana.

Milo hizo una mueca con los labios, tenía ganas de ver a Laureta, de contarle lo que había pasado, tendría que esperar ahora hasta el día de mañana en la escuela. Tomó su teléfono celular y le mandó un mensaje a Laureta, diciéndole que había leído su nota y que se cuidara.

o-x-o

Milo estaba listo desde las siete y media de la noche. Había estudiado la mayor parte de la tarde para el dichoso examen de mañana, después se metió a bañar alrededor de las seis y comenzó a alistarse para su cita.

Se sentía nervioso, como si fuera la primera vez que fuera a salir con este chico. Sí, tenía nervios de ésos que te hacen levantarte del sillón, volverte a sentar, prender la tele, apagarla, tomar agua, verte al espejo cien veces, sí, de ese tipo de nervios.

Lo único que se le ocurrió para matar el tiempo y no volverse loco fue tomar un libro y comenzar a leer.

o-x-o

A las siete cincuenta y cinco sonó el timbre de su departamento.

Camus.

Milo cerró el libro de inmediato y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Al abrirla, pasó saliva de inmediato. Camus estaba vestido con pantalones grises de vestir, chaleco gris, camisa blanca y corbata negra. Impecable. Majestuoso.

—Hola — dijo Camus con una diminuta sonrisa apareciendo en sus labios.

—Hola. —La voz de Milo salió diminuta, tuvo que limpiar su garganta.

Camus se acercó y dejó un beso en los labios de Milo de saludo. Tenía años, lustros, siglos que no hacía eso.

—¿Listo para irnos? — preguntó Camus.

Camus se veía tan bien, era insoportable. Milo vio hacia abajo, mirándose, su atuendo era más sencillo: suéter con franjas rojas y blancas, pantalones de mezclilla negros, nada formal.

Camus pareció leer sus pensamientos.

—No te preocupes, te ves fenomenal. ¿Listo?

Milo confió en sus palabras.

—Listo.

o-x-o

Milo empezó a reconocer los alrededores después de que pasaron unos quince minutos de camino. En esos quince minutos, Camus le estuvo preguntado qué había hecho en la tarde y Milo le contó un poco de lo que había estudiado.

Pero esta ruta que Camus había tomado solamente daba hacia…

—¿Vamos a la calle 23? —preguntó Milo.

Camus simplemente sonrió.

Ya no hablaron más el resto del camino, Milo estaba emocionado por ir al merendero de hamburguesas de nuevo.

o-x-o

Su primera cita oficial fue en este lugar, ya sin amigos, como pareja, sólo ustedes dos, y Milo le había enseñado este lugar a Camus, le había dicho que eran las mejores hamburguesas de la ciudad.

Milo tenía un bonito recuerdo de aquel día, hubo risas, comieron rico y acabaron haciendo cosas sucias en el baño, cómo olvidarlo.

Llegaron al lugar y cada uno descendió del coche.

Caminaron hacia la puerta del lugar. Camus le abrió la puerta a Milo para que entrara.

Y Milo se quedó congelado en la puerta.

Sentados en una mesa estaban los iguales, Laureta, su jefe Aldebarán, y Dinand, éste último era el hermanastro pequeño de Camus. Milo no había convivido mucho con el chico, pero sabía que era el único familiar que Camus apreciaba. Ambos compartían al mismo padre alcohólico, pero sus madres eran diferentes. Hyoga, o Dinand como lo llamaba Camus, tenía unos ocho o siete años.

Todos ellos estaban sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Milo volteó a ver a Camus, ¿qué hacían ellos aquí?

Camus se encogió de hombros, haciéndose el inocente.

—Sorpresa —Camus murmuró

o-x-o

Entraron al lugar, Camus empezó a saludar a todos y Milo iba detrás de él saludando a los presentes. Milo no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, en verdad.

Había dos sillas juntas reservadas para él y para Camus, se sentaron juntos. Todo mundo tomó su lugar. Laureta estaba del otro lado de Milo.

—¿No que ibas a ver a tu prima? —Milo le dijo a Laureta cuando los dos estuvieron sentados. El tono de Milo fue de confusión, de completo desconcierto.

—Camus me marcó para que viniera, pero como era sorpresa, tenía que inventar algo creíble —Laureta confesó.

¿A qué hora le había marcado Camus? ¿Hizo la llamada cuando Milo se fue de su departamento a medio día? ¿Qué demonios pasaba?

Milo volteó a ver a Camus para pedirle una explicación, pero Camus ya tenía a su lado una mesera que le estaba preguntando qué quería de tomar.

Camus pidió una Coca Cola de dieta, Milo una malteada de fresa, como la última vez que habían estado ahí.

Todos comenzaron a pedir sus bebidas.

La mesera les repartió una carta con el menú a todos y se retiró.

Camus tomó la palabra:

—Gracias a todos por venir. Sé que fue complicado cambiar sus planes con tan poco tiempo de anticipación, sé que es complicado salir en jueves, pero, en verdad, gracias por atender mi llamada.

¿Cuál llamada?, ¿Camus les había hablado a todos?, ¿en qué momento?

Milo se sentía como en pánico, totalmente desubicado.

Camus continuó:

—Seré breve para que ya podamos cenar. Soy muy malo para hablar en público; de hecho, para hablar en general. —Todos rieron al comentario—. Esta noche quería que estuvieran aquí porque son las personas más importantes en mi vida y en la de Milo. Saben que él y yo hemos pasado por muchas cosas, por tiempos difíciles, pero también los momentos más felices de mi vida han sido con él. —Camus se quedó callado un segundo—. Hoy me preguntaba Milo que si al fin iba a poder decir que somos novios, y yo le respondí que él es más que eso para mí. —Otra pausa en que Camus miró a todos los que estaban en la mesa—. Así que con ustedes como testigos… —Dinand, quien estaba del otro lado de Camus, se puso de pie para sacar de su bolsillo del pantalón una cajita negra y se la extendió a Camus—, quiero pedirle a Milo que esté a mi lado para siempre.

Milo abrió los ojos en rudeza cuando Camus giró hacia él.

Camus continuó, las palabras ahora dirigidas a Milo:

—Eres más que mi novio, mucho más, y si tuviera que etiquetarlo con palabras, quiero pedirte que seas mi prometido.

Camus abrió la cajita y en ella descansaba una réplica del anillo que Milo le había dado a Camus en el cine.

El corazón de Milo latía a mil por hora mientras veía a Camus sacar el anillo de la caja y tomar su mano izquierda para poner el anillo.

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir.

Camus le colocó el anillo.

Milo estaba estupefacto, iba a desmayarse en cualquier instante. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y sin pensarlo, se inclinó hacia delante para abrazar el cuerpo de Camus.

Camus lo abrazó de vuelta.

Milo escuchaba que les decían felicidades, viva los novios y cosas de ésas. Milo estaba temblando, todo estaba pasando tan rápido.

Dentro del abrazo, Milo le dijo atónito a Camus en voz baja:

—No esperaba esto. Estoy… no sé qué decir.

—Milo, estás temblando. —Camus comentó también dentro del abrazo, pero Milo, aunque no podía ver su rostro, podía escuchar que tenía una sonrisa en los labios. Camus lo abrazó más fuerte—. Quería sorprenderte.

A Milo le costaba trabajo respirar, sabía que tenía que romper el abrazo, pero no quería, estaba en shock todavía.

Camus acarició su espalda y Milo sintió que un poco de tensión abandonó su cuerpo. Se sentía confundido, feliz, con miedo, emocionado, espantando, todo al mismo tiempo y con una intensidad inmensa.

—Gracias —Milo pronunció finalmente.

Camus rompió el abrazo y miró a Milo, dijo en voz muy baja:

—¿Tu respuesta es sí?

A Milo le pareció ver a un niño pequeño frente a él, Camus se veía… tan a la expectativa, tan feliz, como un niño chiquito esperando la llegada de Santa Claus. Nunca lo había visto así de contento. El corazón de Milo se estaba derritiendo.

Y de pronto lo golpeó como un meteorito: Camus estaba hablando de su relación y su amor frente a la gente más importante, acababa de darle un anillo de compromiso también, muchas cosas con las que Milo soñó estaban convirtiéndose en realidad en ese preciso instante, la fantasía se estaba volviendo de carne y hueso, develándose aquí frente a él.

Milo asintió con la cabeza a la pregunta hecha que volaba entre ellos, una sonrisa grande se dibujó en sus labios.

Ahora fue Camus quien se acercó a él para darle otro abrazo.

—Consíganse un cuarto —Kanon les dijo en voz alta.

Los dos se separaron riendo.

Una felicidad absoluta bañó a Milo finalmente.

x-o-x

Tuvieron una cena deliciosa, o al menos para el punto de vista de Milo, ya que él amaba las hamburguesas y ése lugar las preparaba con un sabor exquisito, sin duda era su lugar favorito para comer.

La compañía fue aún mejor, estuvieron platicando y riendo mientras comían, Milo no podía creer que las personas que más apreciaba estuvieran reunidas en la misma mesa y llevándose tan bien, como si llevaran años de conocerse, como viejos amigos. El hecho de que Dinand estuviera presente era sagrado, era el único familiar de Camus que Milo conocía, entonces su presencia y la aceptación de su relación era sumamente especial.

Y Camus, por sobre todas las cosas, esta noche se veía radiante, contento. Se reía con los comentarios de Kanon, hablaba con Laureta, con Aldebarán, quien al principio de la cena comentó que era un gusto conocer al chico invisible al fin y que le daba gusto que Camus no fuera un producto de la imaginación de Milo, lo cual había causado risas de parte de todos. Este Camus era completamente nuevo para Milo, una belleza para observar, en verdad.

Terminaron de cenar y se empezaron a despedir de ellos, Camus pagó la cuenta de todos. Los iguales se ofrecieron a llevar a Dinand a casa, Aldebarán se ofreció a llevar a Laureta.

x-o-x

Salieron del local y caminaron dirección al auto de Camus, antes de llegar al coche, Milo tomó la mano de Camus para que se detuviera. Camus giró para verlo, Milo abrazó el cuerpo de Camus, estaba en tal estado de éxtasis que en cualquier momento iba a explotar de tanta alegría. Lo abrazó muy fuerte y Camus inmediatamente lo abrazó de vuelta. Milo sonreía en el abrazo, no tenía palabras por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ni remota idea de cómo empezar a agradecerle, a cuestionarlo.

—¿Listo para ir a bailar? —Camus le dijo finalmente, rompiendo el abrazo.

Milo afirmó con la cabeza, su voz perdida entre la avalancha de emociones en su pecho.

x-o-x

Camino hacia el club, Milo se sintió un poco más relajado y al fin se animó a preguntar.

—¿Qué fue todo eso? —Milo cuestionó, su tono alegre aún.

Camus sonrió aunque siguió mirando hacia el frente, manejando con cautela.

—Yo lo llamaría una bonita reunión familiar.

—¿Cómo conseguiste que todos vinieran?, ¿cuándo organizaste todo? —Milo tenía curiosidad.

—Después de que te fuiste en la mañana, le hablé primero a Laureta, enseguida a los iguales, luego a mi hermano. Cuando ellos me confirmaron, salí de la casa y fui a buscar a Aldebarán a la cafetería. De ahí fui a recoger el anillo. Regresé a cambiarme. Después fui por ti.

Milo estaba sorprendido, ¿todo en un día?

—¿Y qué le dijiste por teléfono a todos?

Camus volteó a verlo esta vez, una sonrisa en sus facciones.

—Que iba a darte un anillo de compromiso y que necesitaba su presencia con urgencia.

—Qué drástico —dijo Milo.

—Era eso o amenazarlos de muerte.

Milo sonrió más.

—¿Qué le dijiste a mi jefe?

—Llegué y me presenté, le dije que era Camus y que era tu novio; fue muy amable, me dijo que le daba gusto conocerme, le expliqué que iba a darte un anillo y que era muy importante que él estuviera ahí.

Milo se imaginó perfecto la escena, Aldebarán sonriendo y aceptando de inmediato la invitación.

—¿Y qué le dijiste a Dinand?

—Que iba a invitarlo a una fiesta para celebrar que el amor verdadero sí existe, no como el de nuestros padres.

—Se veía muy contento —Milo comentó.

—Yo también noté lo mismo, quería que él fuera testigo de lo que sucedió.

Milo afirmó con la cabeza.

Camus continuó:

—¿Te gustó la cena?

—Amo las hamburguesas.

—Lo sé —Camus dijo triunfante.

Milo se sintió conmovido de pronto. Esta noche había sido perfecta. No tuvo miedo, por primera vez, de tomar la iniciativa: tomó una de las dos manos de Camus, la mano derecha que sujetaba el volante y la acercó a él para darle un beso en el dorso. No iba a soltar esa mano, la resguardó entre sus propias manos y las descansó sobre sus piernas.

Camus no hizo el intento por zafar su mano en ningún momento.

—¿Por qué decidiste darme un anillo? —Milo quería saber, ¿por qué todo esto?, ¿por qué un anillo?

—Porque esto que tú y yo tenemos es importante para mí. No tienes que usarlo, sólo quiero que lo tengas.

—No puedo creer que recuerdes eso —dijo Milo, perplejo. Esas mismas palabras le había dicho Milo a Camus cuando le dio su anillo en el cine. La garganta de Milo amenazaba con cerrarse, no sabía cómo contener tantos sentimientos que brotaban de su corazón.

—Jamás voy a olvidar ese momento —Camus aseguró.

Milo miró hacia abajo y acarició la mano de Camus con exquisita ternura. Estaba de nuevo sin palabras, no sabía qué más decir. Algo le decía que las cosas iban a ser diferentes en esta ocasión, lo presentía.

x-o-x-o

Habían llegado al club.

—Sé que mañana tienes examen de psicología —dijo Camus cuando entraron al lugar—, sólo quiero que brindemos y bailemos una canción. Después nos vamos a casa.

A Milo realmente no le importaba el tiempo, ni el famoso examen de psicología, pero pensó en todo lo que había hecho Camus hoy y pensó que era buena idea dejarlo descansar también.

Para ser jueves, el club estaba lleno, la cantidad de gente podía igualar cualquier viernes.

Caminaron a la barra, Camus no soltó la mano de Milo desde que habían descendido del coche, Milo se sentía como en un sueño, amaba tener la mano de Camus en la suya, era un contacto que había añorado por más de año y medio.

Ya en la barra, Camus fue el que se acercó a la barra y pidió las bebidas. Soltó la mano de Milo un segundo cuando el cantinero le entregó dos copas.

Milo sujetó su copa cuando Camus se la ofreció.

—¿Qué es? —Milo preguntó.

—Champagne rosado, para brindar —Camus contestó y volvió a tomar la mano de Milo—. Ven, vamos a otro lugar.

Caminaron hacia el tercer desnivel, en donde había varias mesas, se sentaron en una pequeña mesa circular con banquillos largos. Milo por ningún motivo iba a soltar la mano de Camus, lo iban a tener que despegar, así que las manos tomadas de ambos descansaron sobre la mesa.

—Quiero brindar por el amor —dijo Camus y mordió sus labios.

Milo pensó que no había nada más sexy que ese gesto.

Camus continuó:

—Brindo porque de todos los hombres que han habitado este planeta a lo largo del tiempo, me tocó conocer al más maravilloso de todos —Camus dijo, contento, juguetón. Milo sonrió. Camus esperó un momento y después sus facciones cambiaron, habló ya en tono serio—: Brindo porque frente a ti puedo decir lo que siento sin ningún tipo de restricción ni miedo, tú me enseñaste a hacerlo. Brindo por los anillos de compromiso. Brindo por mi color favorito, el turquesa. Brindo por esa bendita parada de autobús que me hizo conocerte. Brindo por ti, porque a pesar de ser como soy, me amaste y me amas, y quiero que sepas que eres correspondido y siempre lo serás.

—¿Cuánto dura el siempre? —dijo Milo sonriendo, lo único que esbozaba hacer era sonreír, estaba tan contento. Dijo esas palabras porque Camus lo cuestionaba cada que Milo decía la palabra _siempre_.

Camus rió un poco y respondió:

—No sé cuánto dure, pero estoy seguro que representa la eternidad de alguna manera y sin duda, la eternidad es algo que quiero contigo.

Milo suspiró, un suspiro contento.

—Yo brindo por el amor también. Brindo por esta nueva versión tuya, brindo porque sigues siendo tú, pero menos complicado, como me dijiste hace rato. Brindo por la reunión, que como también dijiste, fue con nuestra familia. Brindo por los buenos y malos momentos que nos trajeron hasta aquí. Brindo por ti, porque eres lo mejor que me ha pasado y porque sé que ahora nada podrá separarnos.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos y alzaron sus copas.

—¡Salud! —dijeron al unísono y chocaron sus copas.

Terminaron el champagne de un trago.

—¿Me concede esta pieza? —dijo Camus al dejar su copa en la mesa.

Milo también dejó su copa.

—No es necesario, Camus, odias bailar.

Camus respondió:

—No cuando celebro que el amor de mi vida decidió darme otra oportunidad.

Los ojos de Milo se humedecieron, en verdad, no podía más de tanta alegría. No quería llorar, así que se levantó de su silla como respuesta.

Los dos descendieron a la pista de baile, en la parte más baja del lugar.

La música retumbaba a todo volumen, la gente bailaba con descaro a su alrededor, pero Milo y Camus encontraron un espacio y comenzaron a bailar como si estuviera una balada romántica sonando por las bocinas.

Camus tomó a Milo de la cintura, Milo rodeó el cuello de Camus con sus brazos y los dos se movían con lentitud, a su propio ritmo, siguiendo una música que sólo ellos podían escuchar.

Dos piezas, embonando en cada sentido, al fin formando algo concreto.

**FIN**


End file.
